Eternidad
by Anyara
Summary: Me dirijo a ti, sí, a ti que estás leyendo. Si alguna vez te has preguntado sobre lo eterno, te puedo decir que si algo toca tu alma, de forma tan profunda que mueve todos tus conceptos, se puede convertir en Eterno. Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel
1. Capítulo I  Primera Noche

Título: **Eternidad**

Autor: Anyara

Fecha inicio: 24 de Marzo de 2011.

.

Me dirijo a ti, sí, a ti que estás leyendo. Si alguna vez te has preguntado sobre lo eterno, te puedo decir que si algo toca tu alma, de forma tan profunda que mueve todos tus conceptos, se puede convertir en Eterno.

.

**Capítulo I**

**Primera Noche**

"_¡Oh vosotros que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!" Dante_

Era emocionante la sensación de estar rompiendo las reglas, hacía mucho que no nos atrevíamos a aventurarnos en la calle sin una escolta, las personas a nuestro alrededor no nos reconocían, aunque caminábamos por una concurrida avenida de Los Ángeles. Era nuestra primera celebración de Halloween en esta ciudad, y habíamos decidido, o más bien, había ganado la oportunidad de salir.

- Esto no puede ser una buena idea – decía Tom, escondido tras de su máscara.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo había dicho durante el camino.

- No seas cobarde – le repetí en voz baja, mirando los club nocturnos que se cernían sobre la calle y que parecían más festivos que nunca.

En las entradas estaban los encargados de invitarte a pasar, disfrazados en la mayoría de los casos, de temas específicos. Imaginaba que el interior obedecerías a los mismos temas.

- No soy cobarde – se defendió – es sólo que me parece una tontería arriesgarnos así.

- Entonces no haber aceptado – le respondí, pero antes de que pudiera hacer sus descargos sobre eso, volví a hablar - ¿qué te parece ese de ahí?

Con el humor que traía Tom, nos había costado muchísimo escoger un lugar al que entrar.

- ¡No! – Respondió con prisa y un pánico absurdo - ¿de qué van disfrazados? ¿Cavernícolas? Igual nos encontramos con Jurassic Park ahí dentro.

Entorné los ojos.

- Seguro que las chicas vestidas de cavernícolas te gustarían – le aseguré, antes de seguir caminando, descartando el lugar.

- Pues ahora que lo dices… - respondió.

Mi hermano era tan predecible. Tanto, que cuando lo reté a ponerse un disfraz y salir a la calle con él, sabía qué diría que sí, siempre que yo aceptara acercarme a alguna chica.

- ¿Para qué quieres que salgamos? – Me había dicho – si al final quien siempre vuelve acompañado soy yo.

Me encogí de hombros y respondí con indiferencia.

- Ya sabes cuál es mi idea del amor.

- Ya, ya… el amor a primera vista – se burló.

- Sí – defendí.

- ¿Pero nunca te has planteado que podrías enamorarte de una chica tratándola? – me preguntó.

- Puede ser… - acepté – aunque como creo que el amor debe ser fulminante, no me convence que llegue poco a poco.

Tom se quedó un momento en silencio, no estaba seguro de si meditaba mis palabras o no.

- Pero como no saldremos, no podemos probar – me encogí de hombros.

Entonces mi hermano me miró y sonrió maliciosamente. Como dije, predecible.

- Salimos, siempre que prometas que te acercarás a alguna chica – me retó.

Lo miré, como si evaluara lo que me había propuesto, aunque en realidad ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

- Hecho – Si se trataba sólo de una chica, y en realidad no me despertaba demasiado interés, podría hacerlo.

La trampa estaba en buscar a una que no llamara mi atención.

Así que ahora estábamos aquí. Tom disfrazado del tipo de 'Saw' y yo, bueno, yo me había puesto una capa negra que me llegaba hasta los talones, con una capucha que me permitía ocultar mi rostro en las sombras, la guadaña la había dejado en casa, así que Tom también estaba molesto por eso.

- Esta no es sólo una mala idea, es una mala, mala idea – continuaba Tom con sus reclamos.

Me giré para mirarlo.

Sus ojos enfocaron los míos a través de los orificios de su máscara. Casi me echo a reír cuando los vi acompañados por aquellas dos espirales rojas que había sobre las mejillas de la máscara.

- ¿Dónde preferirías estar ahora? ¿En casa aburriéndonos? – le pregunté.

- Tú estarías en casa aburriéndote – respondió – yo habría llamado a algún número de mi agenda y estaría divirtiéndome.

- Ya, con alguna desconocida – me quejé volviendo a caminar.

- No sería una desconocida, si su número está en mi agenda habría salido con ella al menos una vez – respondió.

- Vaya diferencia – volví a quejarme.

- Es diferencia – continuó – ya sabes, las que tienen una marca roja son con las que merece la pena repetir…

- Ya, y las que no tienen marca son las que 'usas' sólo en caso de no tener más alternativa – continué por él.

- Haces que suene horrible – se quejó.

- ¿Y ese? – dije indicando otro club nocturno.

El tono de Tom era todo menos animado.

- Esta bien si te van las telarañas – habló.

Tenía que darle la razón, la entrada al lugar estaba completamente adornada con telas de araña, e incluso los disfraces de los porteros tenían extraños colgantes con telas de arañas.

- Bueno, podrían irme – le dije.

Aunque me sentí claustrofóbico de sólo imaginar que dentro estaría todo cubierto por esas telas.

- Sigamos – hablé.

- Ya me parecía… - contestó – si es que esto es una soberana estupidez.

Continuó quejándose, pero como ya estaba acostumbrado a sus quejas, lo ignoré. Aunque no siempre podía, dependiendo de mi propio estado de ánimo, nos podíamos pelear por horas.

Entonces en ese momento pasamos por una entrecalle, ni tan angosta para una persona, ni tan ancha como para un coche.

- ¿Ese? – indiqué dentro.

En la profundidad de la calle había una farola, con una luz lo suficientemente brillante para se vista desde la distancia, parpadeando como haría una vela.

- Pero ahí no hay nada – habló Tom.

- Por eso mismo – dije – lo interesante estará dentro.

Avancé a paso seguro.

- Por lo visto ya lo tienes decidido – se quejó Tom, una vez más, tras de mí.

- Sólo miraremos un poco, si no nos gusta, nos vamos – aclaré.

- Ya… - sonó desanimado – ¿y si quiero tomarme algo?... tendré que quitarme esta absurda máscara o nada, en cambio tú con esa capucha ya estás listo.

Me di la vuelta y le subí la capucha de la chaqueta que llevaba. Tom no renunciaba fácilmente a ese tipo de vestimenta.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, pudimos ver que el lugar no estaba custodiado por nadie, incluso podías llegar a pensar que era un almacén sin más.

- Esto no puede ser un club – habló Tom.

Junto a la puerta había una placa de madera envejecida, pequeña, quizás demasiado para un sitio de diversión, con el nombre de "Eternidad". Aunque no debería de extrañarme, toda la fachada del lugar, lo hacía parecer un sitio clandestino, incluyendo la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta, para ver a quien tocaba.

- Este lugar es algo extraño… - dijo Tom, podía notarlo mirando hacía las luces de la calle principal a unos quince metros de nosotros, como si le permitieran sentir alguna seguridad.

En cambió yo hablé con entusiasmo.

- Es Halloween, tiene que ser extraño.

El secreto que envolvía al lugar, había abierto mi curiosidad.

No había nadie que nos recibiera, así que tomé el tirador de hierro de la puerta y probé abrirla, la pesada madera respondió e inmediatamente la música del lugar nos recibió. A primera vista parecía un club bastante corriente, incluso un lugar decadente. Unas cuantas mesas cerca de las paredes, una barra recibiéndonos a metros de la entrada, luz tenue en los rincones, y la música, que era, no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarla, no era clásica, había influencias electrónicas en ella, pero eran los violines los cantantes.

- Este sitio no me gusta – dijo Tom junto a mí.

Quizás demasiado junto a mí.

- Dale una oportunidad – lo alenté - ¿escuchaste la música?

- Eso es lo que menos me gusta – se quejó.

Le respondí ya fastidiado

- No piensas pasártelo bien ¿verdad?

Llegamos hasta la barra. No había nadie para atendernos. Un luz central iluminaba difuminándose hacía los extremos de la barra, manteniendo la sensación de penumbra del lugar.

- Te doy cinco minutos Bill, para que mires si te gusta alguna chica aquí, que lo dudo, y nos vamos – la voz de Tom me indicaba que estaba al borde de su límite.

Suspiré.

- Como dije, cobarde – aseguré.

Tom se mofó de mis palabras, quitándose la máscara y dejándola sobre la barra. Yo me bajé la capucha.

- No es cobardía, aunque esto parece un cementerio – habló - ¿has visto los rincones?

En ese momento me di la vuelta y comencé a ojear los rincones, para descubrir que era aquello que tanto desagradaba a Tom.

- ¿Qué tienen los rincones? – Me encogí de hombros – son sólo parejas melosas.

- Ya, lo que nos dice que aquí se viene ya emparejado, no hay posibilidades en un lugar así – volvió a quejarse.

Agucé la vista a uno de los rincones, intentando definir lo que veía.

- Y tríos… - dije algo inseguro.

- ¿Dónde?

Tom se giró para mirar en la dirección que lo hacía yo.

- ¿Les sirvo algo?

Se me erizó la piel al escuchar la voz del hombre que estaba tras la barra del bar. Me di la vuelta y lo miré. Su gesto era amable, pero sólo lo justo para cumplir. No era reserva lo que veía, era aburrimiento.

- Vino – pedí – blanco.

- Lo mismo – se apuntó Tom.

Nuevamente el justo gesto amable del hombre. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Veinticinco, veintiséis años?

- Lo siento – habló con su voz suave y melosa – sólo tenemos vino rojo.

- ¿Rojo? – Pregunté – tinto.

Aseguré pensando en que referirse al vino como 'Rojo', sería sólo otra forma de decir 'Tinto'.

El hombre negó con un gesto.

- Rojo – repitió alzando una botella para que la viera.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta que tenía razón, el vino no tenía el color amoratado que solía tener el vino tinto, a pesar de la escasa luz, podía verlo, era rojo.

- ¿Cognac? – preguntó Tom.

El hombre respondió con un suave gesto afirmativo, que se compuso de un único movimiento lento y amable.

Me quedé pensando un momento si no sería todo, una especie de ambientación por Halloween, ya que el hombre tenía movimientos lentos y calculados como los del conde Orlock.

Le sirvió un vaso a Tom, y luego me miró a mí, sin hablar, esperando a que le respondiera sobre lo que quería beber.

- Sí, Cognac – confirmé.

Cuando el hombre nos sirvió y se alejó. Tom me habló casi en susurros.

- ¿Suficiente ya? – Me pregunto - ¿nos podemos ir?

Yo seguía ojeando el lugar con cierto disimulo. Confirmando que sí que había un trío en uno de los rincones.

- Es un lugar extraño ¿no? – hablé probando mi Cognac, que tenía un tenue sabor amaderado.

- Vaya, hasta que lo aceptas – Tom bebió un trago más largo.

- Pero ¿no te inquieta?… digo, ¿no te causa curiosidad? – le pregunté ojeando hacia otro de los rincones.

La luz difusa del lugar no permitía ver todo como yo desearía desde la barra del bar.

- No Bill, y cuando dices esas cosas es cuando no entiendo cómo podemos ser gemelos – continuó quejándose.

Para ese momento el lugar me tenía extrañamente seducido, así que no había nada que dijera Tom que pudiera molestarme.

- Ven, vamos a una mesa – le dije, poniéndome en pie.

Lo escuché resoplar tras de mí, pero yo ya iba de camino a una mesa y sabía que Tom me seguiría.

Cuando se sentó junto a mí, yo continuaba observando todo a mi alrededor, como si necesitara llegar a los detalles más escabrosos que mi vista lograba abarcar. Le hablé casi en un susurro.

- ¿No crees que es un ambiente muy gótico? – le pregunté.

Tom bebió un poco más antes de responder. Su desinterés casi podía palparse.

- Si con gótico te refieres a rincones llenos de personas, oscuridad, cero ambiente festivo y mala música. Sí, es muy, pero muy gótico.

- Si tanto te aburres Tom, toma el coche y vete, ya me tomaré yo un taxi luego – le hablé antes de mojarme los labios con el licor de mi copa.

- Ya… ¿y dejarte aquí en este antro de vampiros? – me preguntó sarcástico.

La idea se quedó en mi mente bailando, sin mucho sentido ni dirección. Probablemente en este lugar habían quedado de ambientar un sitio de ese tipo.

Entonces Tom dijo mi nombre tres veces en voz baja, con prisa, llamando mi atención.

- Bill, Bill, Bill… creo que se nos acerca una vampiresa… - dijo, mientras la sonrisa jugaba en el borde de sus labios.

- Vaya, ya te va gustando el lugar – le susurré, mientras veía a la chica acercase.

Era alta, espigada, sus movimientos gráciles y sus ojos intensos. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de nuestra mesa, todo su cuerpo pareció ondularse lentamente en torno a las palabras que pronunciara.

- ¿Les agradaría compartir la mesa con nosotras? – ofreció haciendo un gesto sinuoso con su mano, para indicarnos una mesa en la que esperaban dos chicas más.

Desde la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos, y bajo la penumbra del lugar, podían adivinarse los rasgos diferentes, pero tan similares a la vez, de las tres mujeres, que bien podían ser hermanas.

- Nos agradaría – respondió Tom por los dos.

Yo carraspeé para llamar su atención. ¿Después de tanta reticencia se arrojaba ante la primera invitación que recibíamos? Tom me miró, pero antes de que pudiésemos intercambiar ideas con la mirada, la chica habló con su voz clara, pero susurrante a la vez.

- Tranquilo… no te morderemos.

La miré y por un momento me pareció que a su frase sólo le había faltado el 'aún'.

Sonreí y acepté poniéndome en pie

- Claro.

Sería lo mismo estar en una mesa o en otra.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Tom extendió su mano para saludar, pero las chicas en ella nos respondieron con una sonrisa suave y un gesto tan sinuoso como el de la primera. Nos sentamos.

- Esta es Abigail, Alicia y yo soy Amanda – habló la 'anfitriona'

- Hola – habló Tom, animado.

Casi parecía imposible creer que dos minutos antes era una queja ambulante.

- Hola… - saludé yo, con un gesto muy similar al que ellas habían tenido con nosotros.

- No los habíamos visto por aquí – habló a Amanda, mojándose los labios con el vino rojo de su copa.

- Es la primera vez que venimos – respondió Tom.

Yo observaba cualquier gesto que me mostrara que esas chicas nos reconocían. La penumbra nos ayudaba bastante.

- Lo noté en cuanto entraron – aceptó Amanda.

Volvió a humedecer sus labios con el líquido de su copa, como si cada vez estuviese más sedienta.

- Ustedes vienen aquí a menudo – preguntó Tom, por lo visto, asegurándose un sitio al cual volver.

- Siempre estamos aquí – respondió nuevamente Amanda.

Lo que me llevó a preguntarme si las demás chicas no tenían voz. Podía notar sus ojos fijos en mí, y sus copas casi vacías.

- ¿Les pido algo más? – pregunté por cortesía, u quizás como una forma de hacerlas participar de la conversación.

Las dos respondieron con una sonrisa y un movimiento suave y lento de sus cabezas, casi idéntico.

Entonces vi una mano de largas uñas oscuras posarse con tanta delicadeza en el hombro de una de ellas, Abigail si no recordaba mal, que casi pareció no tocarla. Miré hacia arriba, subiendo por la pálida piel de aquel brazo, para encontrarme con el rostro semi oculto en las sombras.

Abigail se puso en pie con gracia, dejando el sitio libre, para que la chica que acababa de llegar se sentara. Sus labios enrojecidos suavemente, me susurraron las palabras.

- Te he estado observando… soy Francesca.

Sus ojos parecieron brillar por un segundo, un destello que atravesó los míos y se instaló en mi memoria, para siempre.

Continuará…

**Aquí voy, con el primer capítulo de esta historia, que espero la disfruten tanto como la anterior. Es diferente, la temática es muy distinta, pero nuestros queridos gemelos son los mismos.**

**Les dejo muchos besitos y espero que me puedan regalar sus comentarios.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	2. Capítulo II  Primera Noche II

**Capítulo II**

**Primera Noche II**

Notaba como el corazón se me había acelerado ligeramente, pensé que quizás mi organismo estaba tolerando de mala manera el Cognac, prefería darle fuerza a esa idea, antes que pensar que eran los ojos de Francesca los culpables.

'Francesca'

Se repitió su nombre en mi mente con ondulante lentitud.

- Soy Bill…

Respondí sin poder dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos no podía definir, bajo la escasa luz, de qué color eran, pero no parecían del todo oscuros, ya que por momentos tenía la sensación de verlos brillar. Sus pestañas eran largas y ligeramente rizadas, entregándole a su mirada ese toque adormilado que la hacía intensamente sensual.

- ¿Es tu hermano? – me preguntó con la misma parsimonia de sus palabras anteriores.

Miré a Tom que se encontraba en medio de Alice y Amanda, que lo miraban intensamente. Era habitual que Tom ejerciera cierto poder sobre las mujeres, pero lo extraño era que a pesar del claro interés que estas mostraban, el poder lo estaban ejerciendo ellas.

- Sí, es mi hermano.

Aclaré. Francesca emitió un sonido suave de aprobación.

- Me parecía que eran de la misma sangre.

La miré entonces, sus palabras eran claras, ella se refería a nuestro parentesco, pero no pude evitar, en algún lugar de mi mente, la inquietud.

- ¿Seguirás viniendo por aquí? – preguntó entonces, enfocándose plenamente en mí.

Me encontré de pronto, con todos mis sentidos ocupados separando a su voz, del hermoso sonido de los violines.

- Quizás…

Ella bajó la mirada, y yo bajé la mía hasta sus labios de formas llenas, precisas, elegantes.

Me distrajo la llegada del hombre que atendía en la barra, poniendo sobre la mesa frente a Francesca una copa de vino, ella volvió a mirarme y bebió lentamente, luego dejó la copa nuevamente sobre la mesa y la deslizó con suavidad hacía mí, en un claro gesto de ofrecimiento. Mire el contenido rojo como la sangre, quise negar, pero antes que alcanzara a hablar, ella se puso en pie. Un hombre pasó a su lado y noté que su cuerpo se tensó, quizás muy levemente, pero lo suficiente como para percibirlo, entonces habló.

- Mañana por la noche estaré aquí.

Su voz melodiosa, sin serlo, dejo el mensaje impreso en mi cerebro, y el ansia comenzó a crecer dentro de mí con sigilo, con la astucia silenciosa de un ladrón. Y se alejó, la distancia comenzó a abrirse entre nosotros, sin embargo, se había quedado la fuerza de su presencia junto a mí.

Miré a Tom que sonreía de aquella socarrona forma, la que indicaba que una chica le interesaba, aunque no sabía en realidad cuál de las dos, era la de su interés, Amanda o Alice. Hasta ese momento no noté que durante los minutos que Francesca captó mi atención, Alice se había apartado, dándole completa exclusividad sobre mí, una que claramente yo no poseía.

Me tomé de un sorbo el Cognac que había en mi copa y volvía a mirar en la dirección en la que se había perdido Francesca. Todo lo que veía era penumbra y si aguzaba un poco la vista, lograba vislumbrar siluetas, demasiado unidas para saber si eran dos o más personas. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar lentamente hacía ahí, esperando que mis ojos se adaptaran un poco más a la mayor oscuridad que había en esa parte del club. Entonces me pareció ver a Francesca, sentada junto a un hombre, imaginé que sería tras el que se había ido, él la estaba besando en el cuello y ella se lo permitía sumisa, mientras otra chica parecía lamer el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Nos sentamos? – escuché una voz femenina junto a mí, miré y vi a Abigail sonriendo de ese modo complaciente.

Volví a mirar en la dirección en la que estaba Francesca, y sentí la mano de Abigail posarse sutilmente en mi brazo.

- No puedes ir ahí… aún no… - su voz melodiosa intentó persuadirme. Agucé la vista un poco más hacía la penumbra. El piercing de mi lengua jugueteaba entre mis dientes.

- Volvamos a la mesa – acepté.

Nos acercamos nuevamente a la mesa en la que estaba Tom, y lo vi probando vino de la boca de Amanda.

- Tom – le hablé con voz tranquila, pero segura.

Él me miró. Sus ojos estaban cercados por una extraña alegría.

- Es hora de irnos – le dije.

Respondió con voz adormilada. Quizás el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

- Me siento muy bien aquí…

Insistí con amabilidad.

- Vamos Tom.

Mi hermano miró a Alice, le sonrió y pasó aquella sonrisa a los ojos de Amanda.

- ¿Te vienes? – le preguntó a la mujer.

La voz de ella sonó suave, aterciopelada, cubierta de sutiles matices que acentuaban la invitación.

- Lo siento mi hermoso muchacho… - susurró.

Luego me miró y continuó hablando.

- Volveremos a vernos…

Se puso en pie, con un contoneo de su cuerpo, casi idéntico al de Alice. Miré de reojo a Abigail que había permanecido junto a mí, se deslizó hacía otro rincón del club, lugar al que las otras dos mujeres la siguieron. Fijé la mirada en Tom, y él parecía mareado por el alcohol. Se puso en pie con lentitud, y para cuando comenzamos a caminar a la puerta, tuve la sensación de estar siendo observados. No quise mirar atrás de inmediato.

Entonces Tom me habló.

- Aguafiestas.

No quise responder. Abrí la puerta y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, dejé que Tom saliera primero, y cuando lo iba a hacer yo, miré atrás. Pude ver los ojos de las tres mujeres en la mesa, que nos observaban detenidamente, el hombre del bar también hacía lo suyo, un par de parejas más adentro, habían detenido su sesión de amor, para mirarnos. Y en el fondo, de pie, Francesca.

"Mañana por la noche estaré aquí"

Se repitió en mi mente, con la misma claridad con la que había oído las palabras salir de su boca. Luego la vi perderse en la oscuridad, poco a poco, sin darme la espalda. Y del mismo modo salí yo del lugar. Sin dar la espalda.

Comenzamos a caminar por la entrecalle, en busca de la avenida. Escuché la pesada puerta de madera abrirse tras nosotros, pero no me di la vuelta. Mantenía a Tom tomado por el brazo, mientras recorría los quince metros que nos separaban de la avenida, que en este momento me parecían cien.

- Esa chica estaba a punto de caer en mi red – se quejaba Tom.

- Tú en la suya querrás decir – objeté.

Tom se tambaleaba cada vez más. Arrugué el ceño, pensando en la posibilidad que el aire fuera del club, lo hubiese mareado más.

- Ni siquiera tengo su teléfono – continuó Tom, ignorándome.

- Tranquilo, no creo que lo tenga – respondí.

Un nuevo escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, esta vez tuve que mirar atrás, por una cuestión de sobrevivencia, pero no vi a nadie en absoluto. Para ese momento ya habíamos llegado a la avenida, y sólo entonces reparé en que Tom no llevaba su máscara.

- Cúbrete – le dije, mientras subía la capucha de su chaqueta. Yo hice lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó extraviado.

Esperaba que al menos pudiéramos llegar al coche con Tom caminando.

De ese modo nos perdimos en medio de las personas que circulaban disfrazadas y sonrientes, vivas, por aquella concurrida avenida de Los Ángeles.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Tom estaba dormido en el asiento del acompañante, había tenido que ponerle el cinturón de seguridad casi a la fuerza, estaba empecinado en volver a aquel bar en busca de Amanda, aunque ni siquiera decía su nombre, sólo hablaba de 'ella'.

Le toqué el hombro, primero con cuidado, pero luego tuve que moverlo con algo más de fuerza.

- Tom, Tom… despierta.

Pero mi hermano, la única señal de vida que dio, fue un ronquido.

No sabía cuánto era lo que Tom había llegado a beber, para ponerse en ese estado, normalmente toleraba bastante bien el alcohol. Suspiré y me eché atrás en el asiento. Comencé a repasar las últimas horas en mi mente. El modo en que los misteriosos detalles de la entrada de aquel club, habían abierto mi curiosidad, y una vez dentro, habían seducido gran parte de mis sentidos.

Todos en el lugar eran extraños, parecían disfrazados, pero en realidad los únicos disfrazados ahí, éramos Tom y yo. Los ojos de Francesca, que me habían perseguido durante todo el camino. El modo en que todo su cuerpo había respondido a la presencia de aquel hombre, al que no le vi el rostro, y con el que se fue. Todo en aquel lugar era extraño. La sutil fuerza que ejercían las mujeres que nos invitaron a su mesa, y el incesante ofrecimiento de aquel vino rojo que mi hermano había probado.

Lo miré y susurré.

- Idiota…

Comencé a cuestionarme, de si no tendría que llevarlo a un hospital, o al menos llamar a un médico. Si no fuese por los ronquidos que liberaba de vez en cuando, bien podía pasar por una persona en estado de coma.

Creo que mis propios pensamientos comenzaron a alarmarme y volvía a moverlo, esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior.

- ¡Tom!...

Creo que no me di cuenta de mi propio miedo, hasta que me escuché gritar su nombre. Entonces él abrió un ojo.

- Tom… ¿estás bien? – le pregunté ansioso.

Él arrugó el ceño, miró alrededor y luego volvió a mirarme a mí atentamente antes de hablar.

- ¿Y las chicas?

Lo miré y abrí los ojos quizás como un acto reflejo al intentar entender lo que me preguntaba. Luego le respondí con toda la saña que sentía.

- ¡Serás idiota!

Casi en el momento en que mis palabras sonaron en el aire, lo hizo el manotazo que le di en la cabeza. Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa. Yo preocupado porque no lo hubieran envenenado o algo y él lo único en lo que pensaba, incluso después de una borrachera, o lo que fuera que tenía, era en las chicas.

- ¡Auch!… - se quejó, tocándose la cabeza en el sitio que mi mano había golpeado - ¡¿qué te pasa?

- ¡¿Qué me pasa? – le pregunté furioso – ¡Agrr…!

Fue todo lo que me salió responder. Así que me bajé del coche y le di un golpe a la puerta. Antes de entrar a casa, y tras de mí, escuché la puerta del coche golpearse de forma muy similar a la que había empleado yo. Entré en casa y me recibieron Apolo y Scotty.

- Hola chicos… - les saludé con caricias y lo más cercano a una caricia.

- ¡Bill! – la 'dulce' voz Tom entraba en casa.

Yo continué dirigiéndome a mis perros.

- ¿Tienen hambre? – les pregunté, aunque eran las cuatro de la mañana.

- ¡Bill! – insistió Tom, yo me fui a la cocina y revisé el plato de la comida de los perros, el más pequeño de ellos, Eros, con el sonido de la bolsa de la comida. Tras él apareció también Luka.

- Así chico, así… - les dije mientras ellos se acercaban a comer.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué diablos te pasa? – me exigió Tom desde la puerta.

Cuanto terminé de echar la comida para mis perros, lo mire, se estaba masajeando la cabeza.

Creo que me dio pena recriminarle, parecía que su dolor de cabeza estaba cobrándose por mí.

- ¿Se puede saber qué bebiste? – le pregunté.

Quizás al beber de aquel vino rojo, podría reconocer su sabor y decirme de que se trataba.

- ¿Beber? – me preguntó – si casi no probé de esa cosa.

Comencé a poner agua para los perros.

- No se te notaba cuando te saqué de ese lugar – le dije con sarcasmo.

- ¿Me sacaste? – preguntó.

Lo miré nuevamente lado alarmado.

- Ah sí… creo… - respondió dubitativo.

Me quedé pensativo un momento.

- ¿Debería llamar a un médico? – le pregunté preocupado.

- No – negó y se volvió a tocar la cabeza – sólo necesito dormir un poco – resolvió saliendo de mi vista en dirección a su habitación.

La verdad no terminaba de comprender qué podía contener aquel extraño elixir que al parecer todos en ese lugar bebían, pero no con los mismos efectos que estaba produciendo en Tom.

En ese momento lo vi reaparecer por la puerta y me habló.

- ¿Anoté el número de la chica?

Me quedé mirándolo un momento, y creo que necesité procesar su pregunta. Respondí sin credibilidad suficiente como para alterarme.

- Creo que no.

Arrugó un poco el ceño y habló antes de marcharse.

- Lastima.

Entorné los ojos, mi hermano no tenía vuelta, pasara lo que pasara, 'Tomi', como él mismo solía llamarle al 'sujeto' que se encontraba en su entrepierna, era el que mandaba.

.

Un rato más tarde me fui a la cama, después de fumarme un cigarrillo con tranquilidad. La penumbra de nuestra sala era un sitio agradable para mí. De vez en cuando podía escuchar los ronquidos de Tom, al menos estaba durmiendo. Ya veríamos mañana qué efectos tenía sobre él, lo que había bebido.

Los ojos de Francesca me habían acompañado desde que los vi, de una u otra manera no había podido olvidarlos. La forma en que sus pestañas alargaban sus ojos, o el modo en que estos se entrecerraban ligeramente cuando me miraban. Todo en ella me había resultado atrayente.

Y su voz. La dulce melodía de sus notas acariciando mi oído e invitándome a verla una vez más.

"Mañana por la noche estaré aquí"

- Quizás vaya a verte.

Sentencié antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarme a un confuso, pero excitante sueño, en el que ella lamía la herida punzante de dos colmillos en mi cuello.

Continuará…

**Grrrr... que puedo decir, creo que tendremos que recrear con algo más de detalle ese sueño ¿verdad?...**

**Espero que el fic les vaya gustando, la idea es que el misterio se mantenga todo lo posible, a ver si lo logro.**

**Por favor dejen alimento para esta pobre escritora, que respira, come y bebe de sus comentarios.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	3. Capítulo III Segunda Noche

**Capítulo III**

**Segunda Noche**

Notaba el tacto húmedo de su lengua arrastrándose por mi cuello, bebiendo de aquellas dos heridas. El sopor que iba apoderándose de mí lentamente. Sus manos buscando, abriendo mi camisa, deslizándose sobre mi piel. El olor metálico de la sangre, mezclado con el perfume floral que brotaba de Francesca.

Todo a mi alrededor era seducción, letargo y el delirio creciendo, reptando a través de mis venas, inundándome de una sensación mundana, pero atrayente. Y entonces su lengua se desliza hacía mi boca, dándome a probar de mi propia sangre, su cuerpo se presiona contra el mío, firme y… frío. El contacto abultado de sus labios, me lleva a crear en mi mente otros placeres, más intensos, hundido en su carne.

Entonces un ruido que no supe definir, me arrancó de aquel apasionante sueño. Abrí ligeramente los ojos, y los volví a cerrar, aplastándome contra la almohada, con la esperanza de alcanzar con la mano la punta de aquel sueño, que se me escapaba. Lo intenté intensamente, pero no tuve esa suerte, mi mente se iba aclarando de forma paulatina, hasta que estuve completamente despierto.

- Mierda.

Como odia despertar cuando los sueños te habían humedecido la boca con su néctar y luego te despertabas sin lograr conseguir la botella.

Abrí los ojos mirando el techo, me sentía completamente frustrado. Todo mi cuerpo estaba excitado, y no habría consumación.

Suspiré.

Eran las desventajas de creer en el amor verdadero.

Me puse en pie y salí de mi habitación. Tom se asomó por la puerta de la suya. Y habló con bastante normalidad.

- Buenos días – me dijo, bebiendo café de una taza que tenía en la mano.

Tenía buena cara, así que al menos sabía que los efectos que tuviera aquel vino en él, ahora estaban olvidados.

- Buenos días – respondí abriendo la puerta del baño.

- ¿Mala noche? – preguntó socarronamente.

¿Y él me lo preguntaba?

Alcé mi dedo para responder con un insulto silencioso.

Tom dejó salir una carcajada antes de hablar.

- Yo también he tenido noches como esa.

No le respondí.

.

- ¿Qué piensas encontrar ahí?

Me preguntaba Tom, apoyado en el umbral de mi habitación, mientras yo miraba sobre mi cama las prendas de ropa que había preseleccionado en el armario, sin lograr decidirme aún por lo que iba a llevar.

- Es difícil que lo comprendas Tom…

Le dije a mi hermano, sin mirarlo, mientras tomaba un par de prendas y me miraba al espejo con ellas sobrepuestas.

- Inténtalo – me instó.

Yo continuaba mirando el probable atuendo ante el espejo. Lo descarté, necesitaba algo menos llamativo, quizás sólo debía escoger algo de ropa oscura y nada más.

- ¡Por favor Tom! – Le reclamé – te portas como si fueras mamá.

- Bueno, ella me dijo que cuidara de ti.

Ya suponía eso, a mí me había pedido lo mismo referente a Tom. Entonces miré a mi hermano y suspiré antes de responder.

- Ella me miró.

Le dije, como si aquello fuera una razón suficiente para mí.

Y sabía que no era el hecho de que me mirara, era como lo había hecho. En lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, y en ese fondo misterioso y triste que parecían querer compartir conmigo.

- ¿No me vendrás ahora con esa tontería del amor a primera vista? – me preguntó Tom, atrayendo nuevamente mi atención.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Quizás.

Volví a la cama y tomé un par de prendas más.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo debía de sentirse el amor a primera vista. Muchas veces había hablado sobre ellos, pero no estaba seguro de cómo sería finalmente. Pensaba incluso, que simplemente lo sabría, pero ¿si no era así?

- Debería ir contigo – habló Tom, reflexionando.

Lo miré y negué de inmediato.

- No.

- No puedes ir a ese sitio sólo – se quejó.

- No Tom – continué negando – tú pierdes la cabeza por una chica bonita.

Se defendió con voz aniñada.

- Qué poca fe me tienes.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Lo que había escogido esta vez, me gustaba un poco más. Miré a mi hermano.

- Esto quiero hacerlo solo – le hablé con amabilidad.

- Ya…

Comencé a quitarme la camiseta que llevaba y a ponerme la blusa que había escogido. En ese momento me di cuenta que se parecía bastante a la que llevaba en mi sueño. Quizás el inconsciente me había llevado hasta ella.

- Si te necesito te llamaré – intenté tranquilizar a Tom.

- ¿Ni siquiera llevarás a Roger o Gerard?

Cuando me preguntó eso, me obligó a mirarlo, quizás no sería mala idea ir acompañado, aunque fuese a la distancia. Así que acepté.

- Está bien, iré con uno de los dos.

- Ok…

Tom pareció relajarse ligeramente.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Éste o éste? – le mostré las dos posibilidades de pantalón, para llevar.

- Ese – indicó el de mi derecha.

- Ya lo sabía – dije, decidiéndome por el de la izquierda.

Tom entornó los ojos.

- Eres un idiota – se quejó antes de marcharse.

Creo que me costó más de lo habitual arreglarme esa noche, me sentía extrañamente nervioso, como si me anticipara a una cita. Cuando estuve en la puerta, escuché la voz de Tom tras de mí.

- Si no vuelves en tres horas, iré por ti.

Le sonreí.

- Si mamá…

De ese modo me aventuré en la noche, llegando casi en un estado de catarsis hasta el Club Eternidad. Todo fuera del lugar estaba como lo recordaba. Gerard me acompañó hasta la entrada a la entrecalle, que como el día anterior estaba completamente solitaria, iluminado únicamente por el farol de la puerta.

- Te llamaré cuando salga.

Le dije a mi guardaespaldas, autorizándolo a volver al coche.

Me aventuré por aquella angosta calle, notando la anticipación en mi estómago. Cuando estuve a pocos pasos de la entrada la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a dos jóvenes, que reían alegremente enturbiados por el alcohol, o algo más a mí parecer. Me hice a un lado, por miedo a que chocaran contra mí, sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Tiré de la pesada puerta y fue como regresar al día anterior, todo estaba exactamente igual, lo que me decía que el sitio en realidad era un lugar ambientado con aquel estilo oscuro y vampírico. La puerta se cerró tras de mí, pero esta vez en lugar de ir hasta la barra, me dirigí a una mesa solitaria en el primer rincón que encontré disponible. La luz de una vela tintineante sobre un candelabro en la pared, era la única iluminación que recibía en metros a la redonda. Me senté en el pequeño sofá que reposaba contra la pared, evitando quedar bajo la vela, por miedo a que la cera caliente me cayera en el cabello o la ropa. Solo cuando me quedé quieto del todo comencé a inspeccionar mis alrededores. Parejas y grupos de personas hablaban y se acariciaban seduciéndose entre ellas. El aire olía ligeramente a aquel perfume floral que inmediatamente me llevó a recordar mi sueño, y todo el cuerpo se me tensó ante el recuerdo cálido y abrumador. El hombre de la barra reparó en mí, no estaba seguro de cómo podía visualizarme desde el punto en el que se encontraba, pero lo cierto es que por la sonrisa amable que me expresó, debió reconocerme.

El piercing de mi lengua clicleaba contra mis dientes una y otra vez, mientras yo me preguntaba qué es lo que esperaba encontrar en este sitio. Pero entonces la respuesta llegó hasta mí. Francesca se puso de pie a mí lado y apagó la luz de la vela con un soplido. Sentándose a mí lado, susurrando de un modo tan intenso, que pareció como si sus palabras pasaran directamente de sus pensamientos a los míos.

- Has vuelto…

Intenté descifrar su mirada, pero me resultó imposible bajo la oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos.

- Dijiste que estarías aquí esta noche – le respondí con suavidad.

Había una extraña atmosfera entre nosotros, como si no necesitáramos decir mucho para comprendernos.

Su voz volvió a sonar ligera como un pensamiento.

- Eso no quiere decir, que estuviera segura de que volverías.

- Pero he vuelto – hablé.

- No muchos lo hacen.

Mis ojos se iban acostumbrando poco a poco a la escasa luz que provenía desde la barra del bar, y comenzaba a definir la forma de sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios. Me saboreé sin proponérmelo, deseando probar su boca. Saber su el aroma dulce que parecía brotar de su piel, se podría probar en su boca. Entonces su ojos parecieron centellear en la oscuridad.

Casi se me escapó el corazón por la boca, cuando el hombre del bar llego hasta nosotros envuelto en un silencio espectral, dejando sobre la mesa dos copas. No podía con claridad el color de su contenido, pero estaba casi seguro de que sería rojo.

- Gracias Albert – susurró Francesca.

Y el hombre tomó la mano que ella mantenía sobre la mesa y la besó sutilmente en el dorso.

Lo vi alejarse, y mi primer impulso fue el de preguntar qué había sido eso, pero me mordí la lengua, comprendiendo que no tenía derecho a hacer esa clase de preguntas.

- ¿Lo probarás hoy? – me preguntó tocando con la punta de sus dedos, la copa que tenía más cerca.

- ¿Qué es? – le respondí con una pregunta.

Escuché el sonido de su risa.

- Vino rojo – contestó.

Fui consciente del leve movimiento que hizo hacia mí. Arrastrando desde la base, una copa en mi dirección.

- Pruébalo y sabrás – me instó.

Miré la copa, el contenido se adivinaba oscuro, me mordí el labio pensando en probar sólo un poco, pero ignoré la curiosidad que me despertaba, y volví a mirar a Francesca, cuya voz pareció sonar en mi mente mucho antes que en mis oídos.

- ¿Y si la bebes de mi boca?

Un intenso golpe de deseo me sacudió cuando pensé en probar su boca, viendo como ella elevaba la copa hasta sus labios y bebía, sintiendo el poder de la seducción que Francesca estaba ejerciendo sobre mí.

Creo que por primera vez, pude comprender a la perfección la debilidad de Tom la noche anterior. Si esa Amanda era la mitad de sensual que Francesca, mi pobre estaría seducido sin remedio. Y quizás fuese el recuerdo de Tom tambaleándose mareado por sólo probar de aquel licor, lo que me empujó a rechazarla.

- Quizás luego…

Ella relamió su boca antes de dejar su copa sobre la mesa, todo aquello con calculada lentitud.

- Luego entonces – aceptó.

La insistencia en lograr que quienes entraban aquí bebieran de ese vino, me resultaba muy extraña, pero no alcancé a cavilar demasiado en esa idea, ya que la puerta se abrió, y una pareja joven apareció. El movimiento que se generó dentro del club fue instantáneo, todos los que estaban en el lugar lo hicieron, se giraron para observar a quienes entraban. El murmullo de la tela al rozarse, cuando todos se enfocaron en aquella pareja, los miraban como si bebieran con los ojos, algo que yo no alcanzaba a comprender, los miraban, como debieron hacerlo con Tom y conmigo la noche anterior.

Ambos jóvenes entraron, la chica observaba el lugar con curiosidad, intentando vislumbrar entre las penumbras, el chico la guiaba hasta una mesa. Eran una pareja hermosa, ambos tomados de la mano. Se sentaron y en cuestión de un instante, se les habían acercado un hombre y una mujer, que con formas suaves y seductoras les habían convencido para sentarse junto a ellos, uno a cada extremo del sofá que ocupaban los recién llegados. Por un momento me sentí como si estuviese viéndonos a mi hermano y a mí. Comprendí que hoy, junto a Francesca, estaba del otro lado, y todo aquel lugar, y toda aquella gente, me pareció parte de una especie de Clan, que se mantienen unidos y sólo permiten que los extraños se asomen a su mundo.

Miré a Francesca, ella continuaba con sus ojos puestos en la pareja. Como su estuviese recibiendo una especie de lección.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? – intenté llamar su atención.

Y lo conseguí, ya que ella se enfocó en mí.

- Vivo aquí – respondió.

Quise pensar que se refería a lo absorbente que podía llegar a ser un horario de trabajo, así que sobre esa base hablé.

- Te entiendo, muchas veces creo que vivo en el sitio en el que trabajo.

Francesca me sonrió suavemente.

- Es que yo vivo aquí – aclaró.

- Oh… - respondí algo sorprendido.

Quizás había algo más allá de la oscuridad visible.

Un hombre pasó junto a nuestra mesa, y Francesca movió ligeramente la cabeza en la dirección que él había tomado. Bajó la mirada, como si meditara algo. Y de pronto sentí sus dedos sobre mi brazo, y me sobresalté. Su voz, nuevamente en mi mente antes que en mis oídos, me habló.

- Salgamos de aquí…

Me propuso.

- ¿Dónde? – le pregunté aún confundido por la sorpresa.

Ella acercó su rostro al mío, y sentí su aliento contra mi mejilla, contra mi boca luego. El estómago se me oprimió, y el recuerdo de sus labios en mi sueño me atacó, pero ella se movió hacia mi oído y me susurró, llenando de deseo todo mi cuerpo.

- No dejes que el miedo te ate… - me estremecí, y supe que ella lo había percibido – quiero que la vida que corre dentro de ti… arda dentro de mí.

Para ese momento mi corazón se había disparado, y aunque no había bebido de aquel elixir del color de la sangre, me sentí borracho.

Y antes de poder comprender, por qué o cómo, me encontraba fuera del Club Eternidad, acompañado por Francesca, recorriendo la noche.

Continuará…

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Cuántos misterios hay en ese dichoso Club, a veces tengo la sensación de que levantaremos la alfombra y nos saldrán seres extraños de ahí… o al menos arañas… jejejejje… a ver si logro recuperar el ritmo y publicar los capítulos por la mañana.**

**Les dejo un besito muy grande, y recuerden votar por los chicos en MMM… **

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


	4. Capítulo IV Segunda Noche II

**Capítulo IV**

**Segunda Noche II**

Caminábamos por un paseo junto a un río. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo es posible que me sienta tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera llevar escolta. Cuando salimos del Club, Gerard seguía fuera, a pesar de mis instrucciones. Francesca le dio una mirada y luego me habló.

- Solos… - puso como condición.

- Él me protege – intenté explicarle.

Se giró hacia mí, estábamos a mitad de camino entre el Club y la avenida principal. Gerard de pie a metros de nosotros. La punta de sus dedos toco mi mejilla y la fue acariciando en un movimiento descendente, que cuando llegó a mi mentón subió hasta mis labios y ahí se detuvo. Ella siguió con su mirada el sutil movimiento de sus dedos, hasta ese punto en el que se detuvo y miró mis ojos. Y su voz susurrante me habló.

- Yo te protegeré.

Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono cálido, acentuado por la luz de la farola que se encontraba tras de mí. Y me sentí consumido por aquella mirada, débil y sentenciado.

Acepté.

Y ahora caminábamos junto al río. Silenciosos percibiendo la vida que desembocaba por las noches en este lugar. Las sombras de los arboles cubriendo las luces de las farolas, nos entregaban cierta sensación de intimidad. Era increíble la tranquilidad que se percibía a esta hora de la madrugada, nadie que me hiciese sentir amedrentado o temeroso. Las pocas personas que circulaban, lo hacían avocadas a sus propios asuntos.

Comenzaba a enfriar, miré a Francesca que estaba cubierta por una fina blusa, y el escote de su vestido cubría muy poco de su pecho.

- ¿Tienes frío? – le pregunté.

- Yo nunca tengo frío – fue su respuesta.

Pensé en tocar su mano que estaba a un movimiento de la mía, para comprobar su temperatura, pero me contuve.

- ¿Porqué te protege ese hombre? – me preguntó entonces ella.

- Por mi trabajo – le contesté.

A lo lejos se vislumbraba una pareja, que a pesar de las altas parecían muy animados. Reían, y cada tantos metros se detenían y se besaban.

- ¿En qué trabajas? – me preguntó, atrayendo mi atención.

Muchas veces había pensado, que si alguien me preguntaba una cosa así, estaría disimulando. Me había convertido en una persona muy conocida, y eso, aunque sonara egocéntrico, hacía casi imposible que alguien no me hubiese visto en la portada de alguna revista, o simplemente en internet. Pero en este caso era distinto, podría asegurar que Francesca realmente no lo sabía.

- Tengo una banda – ella me miraba con atención.

- ¿Cantas? – me preguntó.

- Sí… - respondí algo sorprendido - ¿cómo lo sabes?

Francesca se detuvo y me miró. Yo lo hice también. Su respuesta fue cálida, marcada por una nota de afecto que me ablandó por dentro.

- Tu voz… es hermosa…

Movió la cabeza ligeramente, buscando dentro de mi mirada.

- Gracias… - sonreí.

Nos quedamos así un momento, mirándonos simplemente, y volvía a encontrar en sus ojos aquella sombra de tristeza que me sentía empujado a dilucidar.

- Ven… - me indicó, y se acercó a la barandilla que separaba al camino de la orilla del río.

Se sentó sobre ella, yo me acerqué, me quedé a su lado, observando a la pareja que se había detenido nuevamente, y que continuaban besándose cada vez con más pasión.

- ¿Crees que son felices? – me preguntó, refiriéndose a ellos.

- Eso parece – respondí.

Nos quedamos un instante más en silencio, observando aún a la pareja, que parecía completamente ajena a nuestras miradas, ya que el chico buscaba bajo las ropas de ella, como si se encontraran solos. La noche parecía una especie de elixir liberador, bastaba que las sombras cubrieran el cielo, para que aquellos que se quedaban bajo su manto, se sintieran protegidos de las cadenas que los ataban durante la luz.

En ese momento Francesca habló. En su voz había algo diferente, dolor quizás.

- Pienso que ellos lo creen, pero se engañan, se sienten invadidos por una ilusoria sensación de calidez, que los ciega y los hace incapaces de ver que sólo sueñan.

Me quedé mirándola, sin saber qué responder a sus palabras. Su rostro se había endurecido, y en sus ojos brillaba la cólera.

Entonces ella respiro profundamente, y volvió a mirarme antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué cantas? – preguntó.

Me quedé sorprendido, su rostro volvía a ser la imagen hermosa que me había mostrado en todo momento. Sus ojos volvían a ser cálidos, seductores. Como si ese pequeño momento en el que había movido ligeramente la cortina de sus secretos, se hubiese esfumado, volviéndose a cerrar.

- Rock… - respondí algo extraviado.

- Canta para mí – me pidió inclinándose ligeramente hacia mi rostro.

- ¿Ahora? – pregunté.

- Sí… - su voz sonaba hermosa, la petición me resultaba casi imposible de obviar.

Baje la mirada.

- No... – respondí con un gesto.

- Te dije que quería la vida que corre dentro de ti… - su voz sonando nuevamente en mi mente.

La miré, era como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Y sus palabras, que resonaron nuevamente como un volcán, cargado de energía, a punto de estallar. Que podía decir, había algo en Francesca que parecía consumirme, y entre nosotros sólo había habido sutiles roces, no quería ni imaginar que podía suceder con más.

- Un día lo haré…- le ofrecí.

- O una noche… - aclaró ella.

Porqué se comportaba como si sólo por la noche pudiera encontrarme con ella.

- ¿No puede ser de día? ¿Cómo todo el mundo? – pregunté.

Su mano descansó sobre mi rostro, y me habló con ternura.

- Oh mi hermoso niño… yo no soy como todo el mundo – su sonrisa fue tenue y el pulgar de su mano se extendió por mi mejilla.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Ella desvió la mirada con rapidez, y se quedó observando a la pareja que se alejaba. Su mano abandonó mi mejilla y su rostro comenzó a endurecerse nuevamente, como si estuviese enfadada por la alegría que aquella joven pareja destilaba.

- ¿Has estado enamorada? – le pregunté, quizás por la necesidad que tenía de saber por qué el amor de esa pareja le causaba tanto dolor.

Volvió a mirarme con atención y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios, pero había algo más. Su respuesta fue suave, calculada, seductora. Se acercó un poco a mí.

- Claro que sí… ahora, de ti.

A pesar de lo mucho que podían gustarme sus palabras, me sentí herido. Aquello no era lo que yo buscaba. Quería un sentimiento verdadero, algo que no fuese momentáneo.

- No puedes decir eso, apenas me conoces – le objeté, con más brío del necesario.

- ¿Me conoces tú a mí? – me preguntó, sin perder el control de su voz, ni su intención.

- No demasiado… - titubeé.

Entonces su sonrisa aumentó, mientras que la distancia entre los dos se acortaba.

- Y te dime… - las palabras acariciando mis oídos. Tan cerca su boca de mi boca, que me cortaba la respiración - ¿te sientes enamorado de mí?...

Como podía responder eso sin mentir. Si le decía que sí, en parte era mentirle, porque no me sentía enamorado con todo lo que eso conlleva, pero si le decía que no, le mentía también, porque no había parado de pensar en ella durante todas las horas en las que estuve despierto después de conocerla, y en mis sueños también la toqué y la deseé.

El dedo índice de su mano derecha se posó sobre mi labio inferior con un movimiento que me llevó a separar ligeramente los labios. ¿Por qué le permitía que me manejara de esa manera? ¿Por qué me sentía tan falto de voluntad ante ella?

- ¿No puedes responder?... – preguntó entonces.

Sus ojos habían bajado hasta mi boca, así que yo los veía cubiertos por las pestañas, pero aún así era consciente de la intensidad de su mirada.

- No quiero precipitarme… - hablé contra el tacto de su dedo, que seguía tocando apenas mi labio.

Escuché su risa, sueva y clara.

- Pero qué sería del amor sin arrojarse a él, mi amor… - me preguntó.

Mi corazón latía fervientemente, recordándome la intensidad de sus palabras, y el efecto que causaban en mí.

Dios, como quería besarla.

Entonces su voz retumbó en mis oídos, sedosa como un murmullo.

- Hazlo…

Me miró a los ojos. Cuánta distancia habría entre su boca y la mía, ¿diez, quince centímetros?

Me humedecí los labios lentamente, me estaba invitando porque sabía perfectamente lo que yo deseaba.

Negué con un gesto lentamente, sabía que besarla sería caer derrotado. Su voz continuaba sonando en mi mente y en mis oídos, como un conjuro que iba hechizándome poco a poco, como la canción de cuna que nos arrulla hasta llevarnos a un sueño muy profundo.

- No tengas miedo…

Y yo quería soñar.

Sabía que era peligroso, me lo decía con claridad mi mente, pero todo lo demás en mí quería volar.

Así que la besé. Apenas tocando su boca, pero en cuanto sentí el tacto de sus labios, cerré los ojos ante el latigazo que golpeo mi cuerpo, para luego abandonarme a la embriagante sensación de ese segundo. Vivir el momento, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Y mis dedos se hundieron en su cabello, suave, dócil, abriéndole la boca con la exigencia de mi beso. La liberé cuando ella se removió un momento después, y la miré, Francesca se mantuvo en silencio. Ya no estaba esa sonrisa que antes adornaba su boca. Su respiración se había agitado como la mía y chocaba suavemente, con un ritmo rápido e incesante contra mi boca.

Luego, vi algo en ella, que hasta ahora parecía imposible. Parecía insegura. Y bajó la mirada intentando recomponerse.

Se bajo de la barandilla y volvió a mirarme.

- Creo que ya debo… irme… - me anunció.

Sentí un profundo vacío en el estómago. ¿Había hecho algo indebido? ¿Había entendido mal lo que ella me estaba insinuando?

- Claro… - acepté aparentemente – te acompaño…

- No… - me pidió – estaré bien.

Bajé la mirada, por miedo a que la desilusión se marcara en mi rostro. Y era una desilusión demasiado poderosa, ya que el beso que nos habíamos dado, aún palpitaba en mis labios. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un poco más. Un silencio que ella rompió con un susurro que me estremeció.

- Bill…

Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre. Y me sentí abrumado por la fuerza que habían adquirido esas cuatro letras en su boca.

La miré. Nuevamente la vi titubear, antes de preguntar.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?...

Algo parecido al alivio me invadió.

- ¿Al club? – pregunté.

Ella se mordió el labio. Creo que por primera vez en toda la noche me pareció una chica corriente, emocionada, asustada quizás. Era como si toda aquella máscara de seguridad, seducción y saber hacer, se hubiese caído al piso.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, antes de responder.

- No, al club no…

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir, y mi boca quemaba por un nuevo beso. La sola idea de que quisiera volver a verme, simplemente, me desbocaba.

Volvió a morderse el labio, ¿Por qué sentía que tenía que cavilar tanto por una decisión?

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó algo insegura.

Yo asentí, estaba demasiado excitado por todo, para decir más.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada. No lograba recomponer a la Francesca que me había traído hasta aquí en medio de la nebulosa de la seducción. Pero me sentía extrañamente feliz por eso.

Volvió a mirarme y con voz contenida se despidió.

- Hasta mañana…

Se dio la vuelta y la vi alejarse, primero con calma, pero en cuanto nos habían separado algunos metros, su paso se aceleró.

Me quedé de pie ahí, hasta que Francesca se perdió de mi vista, sólo entonces suspiré, me quedaban muchas horas para volver a verla. Y abandonar al lugar ahora, me resultaba ingrato. Miré la hora.

- Las cuatro treinta y dos.

Entonces abrí los ojos y recordé que tenía mi teléfono en silencio. Lo saqué del bolsillo y lo miré. Dieciséis llamadas pérdidas de Tom.

- Uff… me va a matar.

Marqué el número de Tom, y lo primero que escuché fue su voz atronándome en los oídos.

- ¡¿Dónde estás?

Al parecer a esta noche le quedaba mucho para terminar.

Y no me equivocaba. En cuanto entré en casa, me encontré con Tom esperándome en la sala. Sólo le faltaba la zapatilla en la mano, para poder darme golpes con ella, por ser el hijo 'perdido' que llegaba de madrugada.

- ¡Alto! – le dije antes de que abriera la boca, que lo iba a hacer.

- ¡¿Cómo que alto! – Me reclamó - ¡me has tenido toda la noche sin dormir!

No había servido mi intento de detener las cosas.

- Buenas noches Tom – dije mientras avanzaba hacia mi habitación.

Y como imaginaba Tom venía tras de mí.

- ¡Estás loco si crees que me quedaré así! – continuó.

Me detuve en seco y me di la vuelta. Tom casi choca conmigo, el gesto de sorpresa en su rostro, se borró de inmediato, para volver al ceño fruncido que estaba ahí para que yo comprendiera que estaba 'realmente' enfadado.

- Vamos, suéltalo todo para poder ir a dormir – le exigí, acentuando la petición con la mano.

- ¡Claro, encima tengo que dejarte dormir! – se quejó.

Suspiré.

- Lo siento Tom, debí llamar… - me disculpé por tercera vez. Dos por teléfono.

- Eso es lo mínimo. – aceptó.

Al menos el tono de su voz comenzaba a hacerse más normal, en pocos minutos podría irme a dormir.

- ¿En paz? – pregunté.

Negó con un gesto.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que dejaste a Gerard en un aparcamiento? – me preguntó.

Debí suponer que si Tom me había llamado a mí dieciséis veces, a Gerard le había llamado treinta.

- Queríamos estar solos… - me encogí de hombros.

Mi hermano no estaba de humor para entender.

- Pero si Gerard es lo más parecido que hay al hombre invisible – continuó con sus quejas.

- Vamos Tom, tú no te llevas al guardaespaldas a la habitación de Hotel – me defendí.

Entonces él se exaltó

- ¡¿Fuiste a un hotel?

Entorne los ojos. Y respondí con innegable cansancio.

- Es una manera de decir…

Tom se quedó en silencio, mirándome fijamente, inspeccionando mi respuesta.

-Mmm… está bien puedes irte a dormir– dijo finalmente – pero no hay más salidas esta semana.

- ¡Ja! – Reí con ironía - ¿y quién me lo va a impedir? – pregunté.

- Tú adivina – me retó.

Ya no tenía energía para seguir discutiendo, pero aún así quise quedarme con la última palabra.

- Iluso.

Me fui hasta mi habitación y me lancé sobre la cama. Esa noche no me cambiaría, me sentía demasiado cansado como para eso, además tenía la sensación de que el aroma de Francesca se había quedado en mi ropa. Esperaba poder soñarla nuevamente, y que nada ni nadie interfiriera en mi sueño esta vez.

Y no estaba seguro de cuanto era el tiempo que necesitaba el amor para convertirnos en sus esclavos. Ya que ahora mismo me sentía ebrio de algo que muchos bautizarían como amor.

Continuará…

**Las notas de autor no son lo mío estos días.**

**Veamos, Francesca tiene algo, o más de algo, oculto. Y no sé para ustedes, pero para mí fue más que evidente que se sintió de un modo que no esperaba, con ese beso… jejejejejje… no hay que jugar con fuego, porque a veces uno se quema. XP**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me encanta leerlos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Capítulo V Tercera Noche

**Capítulo V**

**Tercera Noche**

Miré mi reloj. Había llegado al punto de reunión con bastantes minutos de anticipación, ya que en realidad no habíamos acordado ninguna hora, sólo nos habíamos citado. Volví a repasar el lugar, pensando en la posibilidad de haberme equivocado, pero el árbol que me cubría de la luz directa de la farola, era exactamente el mismo, e incluso el banco del parque, a metros de distancia, en el que se detuvo la pareja de jóvenes la noche anterior. Todo estaba en el mismo sitio, excepto Francesca, ella no había llegado.

Miré a la distancia, intentando visualizar a Gerard que hoy me había acompañado hasta aquí. Debía darle la razón a Tom, Gerard era lo más parecido al hombre invisible, cuando quería, ya que a pesar de saber que no estaba lejos, no podía verlo. Cambié de dirección la mirada. No había señales de Francesca, quizás debía considerar la idea de que no vendría.

Suspiré.

Me subí a la barandilla que separaba el paseo de la orilla del río, y creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí como un chico normal, esperando a una chica. Y ya resultaba curiosa la apreciación, si pensábamos el modo y el lugar en el que nos habíamos conocido, la situación a nuestro alrededor, era de todo menos normal.

Entonces a lo lejos vi una figura que me pareció reconocer. ¿Era posible que lograras reconocer a alguien sólo por el modo de caminar? Agudicé la vista, para intentar salir de mi duda, hasta que la vi con mayor claridad. El corazón comenzó a latirme con tanta fuerza, que parecía que llevaba una vida completa esperándola. Y quizás era así.

Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de mí, noté que el ritmo de su andar se ralentizó, y llegó muy cerca de mí antes de detenerse. Su voz fue melodiosa, pero dulcemente cercana.

- Has vuelto…

Porqué me parecía que no esperaba encontrarme.

- Te dije que lo haría – respondí con suavidad.

Francesca me observó, me observó y me observó, había tanta insistencia en su mirada, que no comprendía cómo no lograba ver todo lo que estaba experimentando desde que la había conocido, pero ella no podía verlo. Pareció, por un momento, como un pobre animalito herido y desconfiado. Quise decir algo, pero antes de llegar a pensar qué, había cambiado completamente, y volvía a mostrarme parte de aquella mujer misteriosa y segura.

- Sí… lo dijiste – fueron sus palabras.

Aceptó mi respuesta acercándose hasta mí, quise bajar de la barandilla, pero Francesca me detuvo con un delicado roce de su mano sobre mi pierna, que me produjo un escalofrío. Me quedé inmóvil, observándola mientras ella se iba abriendo lugar en medio de mis piernas, hasta quedar pegada contra mí. Para entonces yo ya estaba respirando con cierta dificultad, mi experiencia con las mujeres era bastante limitada, y si a eso le sumábamos el factor timidez, convertía esta situación en algo poco corriente para mí, pero me gustaba. Un pequeño sobresalto me invadió cuando noté sus manos abiertas y apoyadas sobre mis muslos, en una caricia que se me antojaba tan intima y excitante, eso sumado a la humedad de un beso que comenzó siendo suave, casi tierno. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por esa caricia, sus labios me resultaban tan dóciles, creo que incluso dulces, embriagantes. Era un beso muy diferente al que nos habíamos dado la noche anterior. Éste comenzaba, poco a poco, a convertirse en algo más intenso y lascivo, algo así como un veneno dulce que tocaba mi boca, la abría y se introducía en ella a través de su lengua, vivaz, exploradora. Mis manos se asieron de sus hombros atrayéndola un poco más hasta mí, respondiendo a aquella necesidad primitiva de contacto, que nos acompaña a los humanos desde hace miles de años. Note la ligera rigidez que había en su cuerpo y quise ablandarla, que se desvaneciera toda reticencia de su parte, que confiara en mí. Porque quería cuidar de ella, deseaba que fuera lo que fuera que atormentaba su alma, se disipara a través de mi beso.

Pero antes de conseguirlo, ella me liberó con la misma suavidad con que se había apoderado de mis labios, bajó la mirada evitando la mía sin separarse de mi lado, con una especie de timidez inusitada, incoherente al resto de sus actos. No podía creer todo lo que Francesca despertaba en mí en tan poco tiempo, pasaba de la seducción, a la ternura y nuevamente al apasionamiento, logrando que mi pecho se sintiese simplemente incapaz de sustentar todo, pero lo hacía. La conocía desde un par de días, o más bien noches, pero como le dije a Tom, el amor tiene que ser fulminante.

- Creo que comienza a llover – habló mirándome nuevamente.

Su dedo tocó mi mejilla recogiendo una gota de lluvia, que como una lágrima se deslizaba por ella, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos.

- Eso parece – respondí, repitiendo el gesto de ella, recogiendo ahora yo de su mejilla, una gota en forma de lagrima.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en grandes y dispersas gotas, que nos iban mojando lentamente, pero por extraño que pareciera no me molestaba. En este momento me sentía justo dónde quería estar, junto a ella.

- Te estás mojando – susurró, como si me estuviera contando una historia que sucedía al otro lado de su ventana, algo lejano y vago. En su rostro ahora había una sonrisa suave, y fue esa misma boca que sonreía, la que se acercó a mi mejilla y recogió varias gotas de lluvia con sus labios.

Yo cerré los ojos cuando sentí su tacto.

Cada pequeña palabra, cada pequeña caricia, parecía llevarme a la eternidad, parecía un universo completo sólo para nosotros, y a la vez menos de un segundo, porque sentía que todo tiempo a su lado era poco. ¿Podía enamorarme sin saber nada de ella? Era la pregunta que martilleaba en mi cabeza, y sabía que había una alarma sonando en mi interior, fuerte y alta, pero no quería escucharla, prefería quemarme en el infierno, antes que huir por miedo a sufrir.

Cuando se es feliz, se es también tan intrépido, parece que te sientes más valiente y los riesgos parecen un juego de niños, el problema esta cuando aquella confianza es ilusoria, y la red se seguridad una fantasía.

- Ven conmigo, conozco un lugar en el que estaremos resguardados… - habló entonces mordiendo su labio después de hacerlo, asegurándose con aquel simple gesto, mi respuesta positiva.

Asentí, quedándome quizás por demasiado tiempo con los ojos puestos en su boca, delatando mis pensamientos.

- Pero que tu niñera se quede – dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Entonces la miré a los ojos. Yo ya había olvidado que Gerard debía de estar por ahí, parecía tan bien oculto que no había advertido su presencia.

- ¿Cómo lo has visto? – pregunté sorprendido.

- Hay pocas cosas que yo no vea amor mío… - respondió.

_Amor mío._

Aquella simple frase, dicha con tanto desparpajo, me pareció a la vez, la más hermosa y simple declaración de amor que podía pedir, aunque no era la primera vez que la usaba, quizás, no debía olvidar que la conocía desde hace tan poco. El agua iba mojando poco a poco su cabello, largo casi hasta su cintura, alargando los rizos por el peso del agua.

- No me dejará – le dije.

Tom se había asegurado de hacer, prácticamente, jurar a Gerard que no me perdería de vista.

Francesca me miró intensamente, dibujo luego una medio sonrisa en sus labios y me habló con aquella seductora voz que parecía derramar un cálido brebaje por mis venas.

- Yo lo convenceré.

Se alejó muy lentamente, saliendo de en entre mis piernas, mientras sus manos presionaban mis muslos a medida que se deslizaban hacia las rodillas para soltarme.

Me quedé sin poder decir ni media palabra. Me sentía tan exóticamente excitado, que había tenido que respirar profundamente más de una vez, para que ella no notara la poderosa reacción de mi cuerpo.

La vi alejarse y detenerse junto a un árbol. Se quedó de pie de cara a mi dirección. Sus palabras salían acompañadas de suaves y sugerentes gestos, que por absurdo que resultara, me dieron a probar de la pócima de los celos. No quería que aquella sutil, pero intensa sensualidad de Francesca, fuese derramada en nadie más que en mí.

Y quizás fuese ese pensamiento el que me llevó a poner aquello en la parte más alta de mi lista de metas. Y bien sabía yo, que cuando quería conseguir algo trabajaba sin descanso para ello.

En ese momento vi a Gerard asomar de detrás del enorme tronco y mirar en mi dirección. Le hice un gesto con la mano, que él respondió con uno de la suya, para volver a perderse, oculto por el árbol. En ese momento Francesca extendió su mano hasta él, y no estuve del todo seguro, pero me pareció que le acarició el rostro.

Desvié la mirada con enfado, no quería ver esos gestos en ella. O al menos no quería vérselos dedicados a otras personas.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia donde se encontraban, vi que Gerard caminaba en la dirección en la que estaba el coche, y Francesca lo hacía mí.

- Vamos… - extendió su mano hacia mí, esperando a que la tomara y me fuera con ella sin más.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – le pregunté, nuevamente sorprendido.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con uno de esos hermoso gestos suyos.

- Le he pedido que confiara en mí, que yo te protegería – dijo sin más.

Como si aquello fuese suficiente para convencer a Gerard, que de todos los guardaespaldas que había tenido, era uno de los más estrictos.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo.

- ¿Eso y ya está? – pregunté.

Ella sonrió, aún con su mano extendida.

- Puedes continuar mojándote, o puedes seguirme – dijo suavemente.

Con aquellas palabras me dejaba claro, que podía marcharme, o creerle y seguirla.

Lo pensé un segundo, y luego acepté su mano en completo silencio, el que pronto fue roto, por nuestras risas bajo la lluvia, cuando esta comenzó a caer con más insistencia, obligándonos a correr para llegar al sitio que Francesca había decidido.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, yo hablé casi en susurros.

- Esto es una iglesia – dije algo extrañado.

- Sí… - respondió sonriendo, tomando su cabello por encima de uno de sus hombros y estrujándolo.

El agua goteo en el piso de madera del lugar, haciendo un pequeño sonido, que se amplió ligeramente por la enorme bóveda que componía el lugar.

- Es un lugar tranquilo… - agregó – y por la noche casi no entran personas.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había entrado en una iglesia, pero no me pareció un mal lugar para estar a solas.

- ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? – le pregunté.

- Bastante – me respondió comenzando a caminar por el pasillo que había al costado derecho.

Esperé un momento a que continuara hablando, pero tenía la impresión de que Francesca no me contaría nada que no preguntara. Era extraño, la mayoría de las mujeres hablaba muchísimo, siempre tenían una manera de rellenar los espacios de silencio, en cambio ella parecía sentirse muy cómoda con los silencios.

- ¿Eres creyente? – le pregunté.

En realidad no estaba muy seguro a que obedecía mi pregunta, quizás simplemente estaba intentando encontrar el lugar que ocupaba una iglesia en su vida.

- Depende… - respondió sin responder - ¿En qué crees tú? – me preguntó de inmediato.

No sabía que responder a su pregunta, normalmente las personas se referían a creer en algún Dios. Entonces comprendí la falencia de mi propia pregunta. Y supe también mi respuesta.

- En el amor… - dije sin demasiadas cavilaciones. Después de todo, ¿qué es la fe, si no, amor?

Francesca sonrió, nuestro pasos, aunque lentos y suaves, provocaban un eco en algún rincón del lugar.

- ¿En qué clase de amor? – me preguntó deteniéndose para mirarme a los ojos. Yo moví la cabeza ligeramente hacía un lado como si intentara comprender a qué se refería. Y como si ella comprendiera aquello, complementó su pregunta - ¿del cuerpo o del alma?

- ¿No deberían ambos estar unidos? – le respondí con otra pregunta.

- Deberían… - aseveró ella.

Extendió su mano hacia la mía, y tomó mis dedos entre los suyos, que se acoplaron a su agarré como mi ambas manos estuvieran moldeadas para estar unidas. Comenzó a retroceder, atrayéndome con ella a un rincón junto a la pared.

- Es un confesionario… - dije, cuando vi que entraba en aquel espacio.

- Sí, lo es… - me respondió con aquella melodiosa voz, que se me metía en los oídos como una sinfonía perfectamente compuesta.

Pegó la espalda a un costado del cubículo de madera, invitándome a ocupar el resto del espacio. Me mordí el labio ante la expectativa de aquella atrayente intimidad, y entré. Francesca cerró las puertas, y la luz de las lámparas encendidas dentro de la iglesia, entró por el tragaluz de madera que componía la puerta.

Extendí mi mano hasta su mejilla, reconociendo su rostro entre la penumbra que se había creado en aquel pequeño espacio.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunté de pronto, sintiendo fluir aquella pregunta en mi interior.

Su mano subió hasta mi mejilla, llenándose de ella, en una caricia ínfima y hermosa.

- Soy a la que amas hoy – me respondió.

Su otra mano se asió de la tela de mi chaqueta, tirando de mí con lenta firmeza.

- Yo quiero amar siempre… - le susurré casi sobre los labios, cuando ella me pegó a su cuerpo y alzó la cabeza ofreciéndomelos.

- Podrás amarme para siempre… si quieres… - su voz entre murmullos, me hizo arder la sangre, en una propuesta voraz, disfrazada de inocencia.

En mi mente se gestó un 'Sí quiero', pero no llegó a salir de mis labios, que en ese momento se apoderaron de los de Francesca, respondiendo a la seducción que emanaba de ella con cada palabra, gesto o roce.

Pocas veces la pasión me había envuelto de tal manera, ardiendo dentro de mí, al punto de creer que evaporaría mi sangre en un instante. Su boca se abrió para mí con aquella mansedumbre que en lugar de satisfacerme, me hacía desearla más intensamente. Estábamos tan cerca, tan pegados, que sabía que ella percibiría la excitación de mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, quería que respondiera a aquella llamada de mi carne, y que el amor con ella fuera pleno, en cuerpo y alma, como le había dicho. Entonces sus labios apresaron los míos, y el dolor de la presión de sus dientes sobre ellos me hizo soltarla.

- No hay amor sin dolor – susurró contra mi boca, volviendo a besarme.

Creo que me sentía tan embriagado de pasión, que no me importó el dolor, y noté como se iba mitigando poco a poco, mientras que el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre se mezclaba con nuestras salivas. Por un momento me sentí feroz, y le hundí los dedos en las costillas para alzarla contra la pared, esperando a que nuestros cuerpos se acoplaran mejor. La madera crujió tras ella y un suspiro profundo se le escapó contra mi boca, arrancando otro de la mía en respuesta. En ese momento no me importó el lugar, deseaba hacerle el amor ahí mismo, en medio de las maderas viejas del confesionario de una iglesia.

Dos golpes desde el exterior, me arrancaron sin piedad de las profundidades del deseo. Francesca rió ligeramente.

- Hijos míos… - se escuchó una anciana voz fuera – al confesionario es mejor venir con los pecados ya consumados.

Me reí contra el cuello de Francesca, intentando no emitir sonido. Ella aprisionó mi oreja entre sus dientes, lo que me llevó al borde des desfallecimiento. Luego me susurró suavemente.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?...

Su pregunta estaba pincelada de una ansiedad, que no había oído en ella en las dos noches anteriores.

- Vendré – aseveré.

Ella buscó mis labios y los besó con un solo movimiento profundo, tan profundo que con él me transmitió todo lo que mi alma necesitaba saber.

- Hasta mañana… - susurró antes de liberarse de mi abrazo y salir fuera el confesionario corriendo como una niña que ha sido descubierta en una travesura.

Cuando yo salí, segundos después. Miré hacia el centro de la iglesia y pude ver al anciano sacerdote arrodillado ante el altar, seguramente pidiendo por pecadores como nosotros que veníamos a mancillar su iglesia.

Salí del lugar casi de puntillas, para encontrarme con Gerard justo fuera de la iglesia, y el coche estacionado a metros de ella.

La lluvia había cesado, y en el cielo comenzaba a brillar, en medio de las nubes, la luz de una hermosa luna llena.

Continuará…

**Después de unos días en los que he estado muy malita, les dejo este capítulo que ha terminado por gustarme bastante, me cuesta un poco mantener el misterios con nuestra querida Francesca, pero creo que lo voy logrando, ellos hablan sin que ella dé a conocer muchas cosas.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por la compañía. **

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	6. Capítulo VI Cuarta Noche

**Capítulo VI**

**Cuarta Noche**

Podía escuchar mis suspiros, mezclándose con mis propios gemidos, el ansia tensándome los músculos, el placer inundándome, para condensarse en mi vientre, exigiéndome la libertad. Notaba el cuerpo de Francesca sobre mí, su cabello cosquilleando sobre mi pecho, sus besos en mi cuello y el baile extenuante de sus caderas sobre las mías, marcando el ritmo de su necesidad, el susurro agonizante de su voz y las sábanas desgarrándose en el momento en que mi clímax se avecinaba.

El sonido trepidante de la persiana al abrirse me despertó, y la luz del sol me obligó a cubrirme los ojos con la almohada.

- ¡Tom! – exclamé furioso, oculto bajo la almohada, con una erección fenomenal y una frustración aún mayor.

- ¡Son más de las cuatro de la tarde ¡ - me reclamó.

No podía creerlo, ¡qué le importaba a él cuanto durmiera yo! Era la segunda vez que me arrancaba de un sueño, y ahora mismo me sentía a punto de estallar. Y aunque no estaba segura que terminar el sueño lo hubiese mejorado, al menos en el sueño habría logrado esa culminación por la que ahora arañaba las paredes.

- Eres un idiota – mascullé mis pesares contra la impecable sábana, que en mis sueño se desgarraba por el inminente placer.

Me sentí más frustrado aún al recordar ese detalle.

- Llevas días llegando casi de amanecida y levantándote a las tantas – continuó hablando – a este paso no sé si pedirte el desayuno o la cena.

No tenía paciencia para escuchar estás cosas. Le arrojé la almohada que tenía sobre la cabeza, con todas mis fuerzas, y al ver que la había esquivado, mi enfado me llevó a arrojarle también la otra, pero tampoco di en el blanco.

- ¡Mierda! – me quejé más frustrado aún.

Tom rió con desparpajo, y como mi mal humor iba en aumento, lo siguiente que voló por la habitación fue el despertador que había sobre mi mesa de noche, el que mi objetivo esquivó también.

- ¡Hey! – Se quejó después del golpe seco que el reloj dio contra la pared - ¡Eso me paso cerca!

- ¡Lástima! ¡La idea era darte idiota! – le respondí con furia, levantándome de la cama.

- ¡Wow!... ¡madre mía! – Exclamó – lo miré de reojo mientras me calzaba las zapatillas algo extraviado, intentando comprender su sobresalto – ¡ni yo amanezco tan empalmado!

Le di la espalda en cuanto noté a lo que se refería. Como si no fuera suficientemente vergonzoso, tenía que venir mi hermano a restregármelo.

- ¡Déjame en paz de una vez! – le exigí.

Pero con Tom eso no era posible. A veces me preguntaba cómo podía ser tan exasperante en estas cosas siendo mi gemelo, yo jamás iba detrás de él destapando los detalles escabrosos de su vida. Se movió cerca de mí, buscando quedarse nuevamente en frente. Yo lo volví a esquivar.

- Hombre, no es primera vez que te veo – me dijo, como si aquel argumento tuviera que convencerme.

- ¡Por lo mismo! – Exclamé - ¡¿Te parezco una atracción de circo? – lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

Lo que a Tom desde luego le importó muy poco.

- No claro… pero es que esto no se ve todos los días.

Para entonces yo intentaba salir de la habitación, pero mi querido hermanito se había puesto delante de la puerta, para seguir admirando mi 'estado'.

- ¡Serás idiota! – grité frustrado, comenzando a mirar a mi alrededor, algo con lo que darle en la cabeza.

Quizás si lo dejaba inconsciente, podría librarme de él.

Lo único que divisé fue la lámpara, pero el sentido común me dijo 'inconsciente' no 'muerto'.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama tirando de las sábanas para cubrir un poco mi entusiasmo corporal, porque mi ánimo emocional distaba mucho de estar parecido.

Tom se sentó junto a mí en la cama. ¡Dios!, no me iba a dejar en paz.

- ¿O sea que la chica y tú no…? – preguntó.

Yo alcé mi dedo sin mirarlo y lo planté delante de su cara, esperaba que le quedara claro que me importaba muy poco su pregunta.

- Hombre, no te pongas así… - continuó hablando. Creo que hoy había consumido más cafeína de la habitual – yo también he tenido noches en las que no he… ya me entiendes.

Volví a alzar mi dedo y lo planté delante de sus ojos con énfasis, a ver si de una vez por todas captaba la idea.

Se rió a carcajadas, lo que me obligó a mirarlo. Mi hermano debía estar loco.

- Ya, ya… si sé que así lo tienes… - continuó riendo. No podía creer que comparara mi situación con el insulto que 'intentaba' hacerle.

- ¡Eres increíble! – exclamé poniéndome de pie, aprovechando que había dejado la puerta libre.

Tom continuaba partiéndose de risa. Cuando llegué a la puerta y él finalmente logro articular palabra, respondió.

- Me lo han dicho varias veces.

Entorné los ojos. Con mi hermano todos los caminos llevaban al sexo. No era que no comprendiera la importancia que podía tener en la vida cotidiana, la erección que ahora cargaba encima me lo confirmaba, pero tampoco había que llevarlo al extremo que lo hacía Tom.

- ¡Madura!

Le grité saliendo de la habitación, esperando que la ducha aliviara mi mal humor, y el dolor.

.

Cuando era ya más de media noche, me encontraba esperando a Francesca, llevaba casi una hora en el lugar, sin que ella mostrara señales de aparecer. Entre mis manos jugaba con una pulsera que había comprado durante la tarde para ella, no había querido traerla en una caja, o envuelta en algún hermoso papel, por miedo quizás a que mostrara con demasiada claridad lo que sentía. La traía simplemente en mi bolsillo, para que Francesca no se asustara. Era curioso, siempre tenía la sensación de que expresar mis sentimientos por ella, era algo que la iba a asustar. Normalmente las mujeres siempre estaban esperando a que los hombres abriéramos nuestro corazón, en este caso, mi intuición me decía que no era así.

Gerard se encontraba nuevamente cerca, resguardado tras algún árbol por si yo necesitaba de él. Pero aunque no quisiera decírmelo, sabía que Francesca había mellado en él de alguna manera. No debía de extrañarme en realidad, tenía un poder de convencimiento muy poderoso. Entonces me quedé reflexionando sobre ello, y sobre todo en realidad. La noche que la conocí, ella se desenvolvía dentro de todo aquel extraño ambiente, como si se encontrara muy cómoda, incluso me había invitado a volver. No tenía que ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que aquella noche quería que volviera al Club. Recordaba también la forma en que aquella mujer, Abigail, me había detenido cuando quise ir tras de ella adentrándome más en el lugar. Sus palabras exactas volvían a mi memoria con impactante exactitud.

"_No puedes ir ahí… aún no…"_

¿A qué se refería con 'aún no'?

Volví a otear el horizonte, sin encontrar rastro de Francesca, sentía como pasaban los minutos cayendo sobre mi espalda como ladrillos que me iban aplastando con su peso, poco a poco. Aquel recuerdo había generado una duda en mí, de alguna manera presentía que había algo oculto en ese lugar. No había vuelto a pensar en aquel vino rojo y en lo que podía ocasionar a las personas, no conocía su verdadera composición, pero recordaba cómo había visto a Tom luego de, simplemente, probarlo. Volví a mirar la pulsera en mi mano. El material que la componía brillaba de forma blanquecina bajo la suave luz de la luna, que de tanto en tanto se filtraba por entre las hojas de los arboles. Me mordí el labio ante la idea de que Francesca parecía querer conseguir, aquellas primeras noches, algo de mí. Sin embargo, ese algo parecía haber cambiado, porque ahora me alejaba del Club.

Por primera vez, consideré la idea de que aquel fuese un sitio peligroso. Sentí el escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando pensé en Francesca sumergida en aquel peligro, y creo que mi instinto de sobrevivencia se destruyó, porque lo único claro en mi mente era ella, y mis ansias de verla y saber que estaba a salvo.

Metí la pulsera en mi bolsillo y eché a caminar en dirección al Club. No podía seguir mirando los minutos pasar en mi reloj, esperando a que ella apareciera. Creo que no me plantee, en ningún momento, que no sabía si quiera dónde vivía. Tantas cosas que no había preguntado, tanto que necesitaba saber.

Note los pasos de Gerard siguiéndome.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó.

- Al Club – fue mi respuesta tajante.

No permitiría cuestionamientos de seguridad que me impidieran llegar a mi destino. Afortunadamente Gerard no se opuso, quizás estaría preguntándose igual que yo, qué pasaba con Francesca.

Por la noche era mucho más fácil transitar, aunque de todas maneras Gerard había detenido a un par de chicas que nos siguieron por unos minutos. Lo cierto es que me habría detenido a darles un autógrafo, si era eso lo que querían, pero más parecían curiosas que otra cosa.

Llegamos hasta la entrecalle y pude ver dentro el farol encendido, como las dos veces anteriores. Caminé hasta el lugar, con Gerard siempre detrás, y aunque venía con cierta incertidumbre, no quise que me acompañara dentro.

- Tom insistió en que no te dejara solo – me dijo con su voz adusta.

- Mi hermano no está aquí ahora – le discutí.

Pero Gerard no parecía querer transigir conmigo hoy. Lo que me llevó a preguntarme una vez más, cómo era que Francesca había conseguido que nos dejara la noche anterior.

- Entraré sólo Gerard – insistí, él arrugó el ceño, sabía que no estaba de acuerdo.

- Esperaré aquí – sentenció, adoptando una postura erguida y alerte, justo fuera de la puerta.

- Tardaré un momento – le aclaré, antes de entrar al lugar.

Por alguna razón, no temía por mí, temía por Francesca.

En cuanto entre en el Club, todo el ambiente me resultó familiar, ya no llamaban mi atención los múltiples grupos que se ocultaban tras la penumbra de los rincones. Sabía perfectamente que todo el mundo estaría mirándome, fijando sus ojos inquisitivos en mí, pero no iban a intimidarme.

Me fui directamente a la barra y en cuanto el hombre del Bar apareció, con sus gestos amables y su mirada sombría, le hablé.

- Busco a Francesca.

El hombre me miró, y por primera vez noté una actitud distinta en él. Era tan ligero su cambio, que alguien que no apreciara tanto los detalles como yo, no lo habría notado, pero su mentón se elevó un par de centímetros, convirtiendo su mirada de amable servidumbre, en una de cautela y observación antes de responder con cierto tono evasivo.

- La dama no está… disponible… - un gesto de su cabeza, acentuó el tono cadencioso de su respuesta.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- ¿Y cuanto puede tardar en estar… disponible? – hablé imitando el tono de su voz.

- Será mejor que no la espere hoy – sentenció.

Alzando en su mano una botella de vino rojo, que no estaba seguro de si era una invitación, o una forma de mostrarme la causa de la 'no disponibilidad' de Francesca.

- No – dije con parquedad, rechazando la invitación, si es que de eso se trataba.

El hombre bajó la botella con otro de sus armoniosos y compaginados gestos, pero esta vez en su boca se dibujaba una muy leve sonrisa, que me llevaba a pensar que estaba disfrutando de mi ofuscación. Preferí ignorarlo, para comenzar a observar el lugar, por si me era posible distinguir a Francesca.

En ese momento una mano sutil como una seda se posó sobre mi hombro y me giré con ansiedad, para ver de quién se trataba. Creo que a punto estuve de pronunciar el nombre de quién anhelaba encontrar, pero la palabra se atoró en mi garganta antes de salir, al ver que frente a mí se encontraba Amanda. Grácil y hermosa como la había visto el primer día.

- ¿Hoy vienes sólo? – me preguntó.

- Sí – respondí sin más. Sabía que el interés de esta mujer estaba puesto en mi hermano.

- Lastima.

Se sentó junto a mí con su sinuosa actitud. Yo seguí mirando a través de las sombras.

- ¿Buscas algo? – continuó preguntando.

Entonces volví a mirarla. No sabía si podía considerar que Amada me ayudaría, pero como no había otra carta sobre la mesas, la jugué.

- A Francesca – me arriesgué.

La expresión de Amanda continuó siendo aquella estricta hermosa apariencia, inmutable, hermosa, seductora. Nada que me revelara algún detalle que me ayudara a armar el puzzle que significaba este lugar para mí.

- Ella no está disponible – dijo con escabrosa amabilidad.

Ya, pensé. Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.

- ¿No vendrá esta noche? – continué preguntando.

- No… - señaló, en tanto sus ojos buscaban los míos como si quisiera cautivarme con su mirada seductora.

Y debía reconocer que era una mujer hermosa, tentadora. Capaz de elevar al máximo el libido de cualquier hombre que estuviera bajo su mirada unos cuantos minutos, pero cuando el corazón late tan fuerte por alguien, como ahora lo hacía el mío por Francesca, o hay mujer, por hermosa que sea, que pueda con ello.

- Viene todas las noches ¿porqué hoy no? – pregunté tentando a mi suerte, esperando a que Amanda respondiera.

Ella puso su mano sobre la mía, me pareció un tacto suave y muy delicado. Le permití mantener esa cercanía en espera de la respuesta.

- Ella tiene un trabajo que cumplir… y esta vez, no lo ha hecho bien…

Las palabras salieron de su boca, como una divertida sentencia, que sólo le divertía a ella. Retiré mi mano.

- ¿Vendrá mañana? – pregunté en el momento en que me ponía de pie.

Amanda sonrió, con aquella elegante sonrisa que poseía, antes de moldear las palabras con delicada sutileza.

- Si vienes mañana… lo sabrás.

Miré hacia el fondo del Club, el lugar al que me habían impedido entrar noches atrás.

"_No puedes ir ahí… aún no…"_

Me moví para ir hacía ahí. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, los violines de la música que se oía entonaban una triste canción. Yo sentí que el pecho se me oprimía, por alguna razón temía a lo que podía encontrarme ahí, pero eso no era suficiente para detenerme. Mis ojos iban adaptándose a la oscuridad, siendo capaz de ver un poco más en medio de ella. Había varias personas, entre ellas el hombre aquel que se llevó a Francesca la primera noche. Sabía que había avanzado más lejos que la última vez, los cuerpos de los que estaban ahí, parecían demasiado cercanos, como su pudieran entrelazarse unos con otros. Podía ver las pieles blancas de las mujeres, expuestas en sus hombros, sus cuellos, los largos brazos que se extendían en caricias que parecían destinadas a cualquiera que la aceptara, y entonces me pareció verla, me detuve para distinguirla mejor, sumergida en esa especie de ritual que tanto mujeres como hombres creaban en torno a ese único hombre, el que ejercía ese extraño poder sobre ella.

No pude evitarlo, y pronuncié su nombre en medio de la melodía de los violines que se habían inquietado tanto como mi corazón.

- Francesca…

Pestañeé ante la visión absurda, de sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, como si fuesen los ojos de un depredador nocturno, que en ese momento me estaba observando en la noche. En un instante el brillo desapareció, y la figura grácil y femenina que reconocía de inmediato al caminar, avanzó hasta mí.

- Sígueme – dijo, pasando por mi lado. Su voz sonaba profunda, cargada de algo muy parecido, o quizás lo era, a la pasión.

La seguí sin decir nada. Sorprendido e incrédulo.

Quizás eran las altas horas del la noche, las que me estaban jugando una mala pasada. O quizás era simplemente el aroma al vino rojo que se me había filtrado por la nariz y me estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones. Pero ahora que ella avanzaba delante de mí, sus movimientos me parecían incluso más felinos que de costumbre.

Llegamos hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, ella se deslizó mirándome fijamente, como si le costara centrarse en mí, y se ocultó en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño rincón.

- Tienes que irte… - me habló. Su voz seguía sonando profunda. Excitada.

Se me estrujó el estómago ante la idea.

- Habíamos quedado de vernos – le dije con calma.

Ella respiraba algo agitada. Y comprendí que le estaba suponiendo un enorme esfuerzo hablar. Su mano se alzó hacia mi mejilla, dudo un momento antes de tocarme, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, sus ojos volvieron a mirarme con aquel extraño padecimiento, el de un animal herido.

- Espérame mañana – me pidió.

El roce de sus dedos se deslizo con suavidad desde la parte alta de mi mejilla, hasta mi mandíbula. Y a pesar de todo lo que no comprendía, de todo lo que significaba un misterio para mí en ella.

- Te esperaré mañana.

Acepté.

Se mordió el labio, y aunque su voz sonó igual de gutural, había una nota dulce, melodiosa, y por primera vez, cargada de un sentimiento profundo que mi alma reconoció, en ella.

- Gracias.

Continuará…

**DEOZ ¡!... Bill sal de ahí ¡!**

**Jajajajajajjaj… a saber lo que puede pasar con esta historia. Siempre les digo que los personajes se mandan solos, y esta no es una excepción, pero me encanta.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios (aunque parece que voy a tener que empezar a cobrar de nuevo) y por todo su cariño.**

**Besos y a ver si mañana nos encontramos de nuevo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: La parte del Club, en este capítulo, ha estado acompañada de la canción "The last man" y "Tree of life" de Clint Mansell. Si quieren oírlas y volver a leer, son muy potentes, a mi modo de ver.**


	7. Capítulo VII Quinta Noche

**Capítulo VII**

**Quinta Noche**

Aquí estaba, a las once de la mañana, revolviendo unos cereales dentro de un cuenco con leche, sin ánimo ni para comerlos. Me pesaba la cabeza, y tenía la persiana a medio bajar, para que la luz del día no me molestara demasiado en los ojos. Había dormido muy pocas horas, durante las cuales me sumergí en un sueño oscuro, extraño, casi terrorífico, y por ilógico que sonara, incitante.

Apolo me miraba desde un rincón de la cocina. Le había puesto comida a él y a los demás, los otros habían comido, pero Apolo seguía echado en su rincón.

- ¿Tú tampoco tienes hambre chico? – le pregunté.

Mi perro respondió con un sonido lastimero y desganado, cerrando los ojos.

Yo suspiré, sin comprender del todo que había sucedido la noche anterior en aquel Club. Ahora mismo no sabía si lo que creía haber visto, era real, o era parte de aquel insólito sueño. Además Francesca se comportaba de un modo tan extraño, pero sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en la forma suave, casi temerosa, en que había tocado mi rostro.

Se me iba a partir la cabeza.

En ese momento Tom cruzó la puerta, lo miré con el poco interés que podía despertarme cualquier cosa ahora mismo. Su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el mío, los pantalones de dormir le arrastraban cubriéndole las zapatillas de levantarse, pero le importaba muy poco. Si no tuviéramos a una mujer que venía a limpiar la casa, bien nos podrían servir sus bastillas para recoger el polvo del suelo.

Caminó hasta el armario en el que estaban los cuencos, sacó uno y se acercó a la mesa. Lo llenó con cereales, le dejó caer la leche encima y se sentó, comenzando a revolverlos con una mano, mientras que la otra apoyaba su cabeza. Exactamente igual que yo.

En tanto no dijo ni una sola palabra. Y por algunos minutos nos mantuvimos igual, cada uno concentrado en su propio cuenco de cereales, mientras que en la cocina el único sonido existente era el de las cucharas contra el cristal, hasta que Tom rompió el rito.

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche – dijo con voz pastosa, sin levantar la mirada de sus cereales.

- Y yo… - respondí casi con la misma voz y con la misma actitud.

Nos quedamos otro momento en silencio, repasando aquel inicio de conversación. Pareció como si no tuviéramos nada más que decir. Pero Tom continuó.

- Estaba en medio de un bosque y llovía, yo corría con miedo, sentía los arbustos chocar contra mis piernas mientras corría, y entonces…

- Llegabas al Club… - seguí yo, nos miramos.

- Sí… ese dichoso Club tuyo… - aprovechó la oportunidad de acotar – y cuando entraba…

- Veías que la lluvia era en realidad sangre…

- Sí… que los que estaban ahí se acercaban con copas para recoger…

- Lo que iba goteando de tu cuerpo…

- Todo lo que caía…

- Y lo que se te quedaba en la piel lo lamían…

- Sí… y el miedo se convertía…

- En deseo…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir, mirando nuestros cuencos con los cereales, que al menos yo, no me comería. Por lo que Tom decía, había tenido el mismo extraño sueño que yo, además de las mismas sensaciones dentro de él.

Finalmente habló.

- No sé en qué cosas andas metido, pero no me gustaría repetirme un sueño como este – me advirtió.

Iba a decir 'Ni a mí', pero lo cierto era que el sueño tenía algo que me atraía enormemente.

- ¿En tu sueño también estaba la sombra de un hombre observando? – me preguntó.

Respondí sin dejar de mirar la leche que se había vuelto pastosa.

- Sí.

Sabía bien de quién era esa figura. Era el hombre aquel que ejercía aquella fuerza sobre la voluntad de Francesca, que no llegaba a comprender.

Quizás debía de una vez por todas olvidarme del asunto. Llevaba conociéndola sólo unas cuantas noches, y había sobrevivido sin ella por años. Me dolió el pecho, ante esa idea, y sentí pena al imaginar no volver a verla. Tal ves debía ir a la cita de hoy, al menos verla por una última vez y despedirme.

Luego de un rato, mientras parecíamos estar Tom y yo esperando a que la leche fermentara en el cuenco. Hablé.

- Creo que estoy enamorado Tom.

Mi hermano soltó la cuchar dentro de su cuenco, ocasionando un seco sonido. Sabía que estaba evaluándome, podía sentir sus ojos perforándome la cabeza.

- No me mires así – le dije finalmente soltando ahora yo la cuchara.

- ¿Qué sabes de ella? – me preguntó. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho y continuaba mirándome seriamente - ¿sabes dónde vive?, ¿tiene familia?, ¿hace mucho que va a ese sitio?

- Trabaja… - dije.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- Trabaja en ese sitio – aclaré.

Me había echado atrás en la silla y mantenía una mano sobre la mesa, jugando con la servilleta.

- No me distraigas Bill – me exigió – sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Te pones peor que mamá – me quejé.

Y era cierto, muchas veces mi madre era más tolerante conmigo que Tom, pero lo comprendía, yo debía ser perfecto, esa era su visión de mí, y si me salía lo más mínimo de esa imagen, me dejaba caer toda la artillería encima. Aunque entendía que esa era su forma de quererme.

- Si mamá te hubiese dicho un par de cosas cuando comenzaste con tu tonta idea del amor a primera vista, nada de esto estaría pasando – se descargó.

Me puse en pie con un movimiento brusco, y hablé mientras salía de la cocina.

- ¡No tendría decirte nada! – me quejé.

Me había convertido en un idiota, en el fondo sabía lo que Tom me iba a decir, no entendía por qué seguía contándole mis cosas.

- ¡Deja de ir a ese lugar! – me gritó mientras yo me perdía por el pasillo. Volví a escuchar su voz tras de mí - ¡Esa chica sólo te traerá problemas!

Me di la vuelta, quizás había despertado con la necesidad de discutir.

- ¡Quizás me gusta que sea así! – lo enfrenté.

Tom me miró primero con sorpresa, para luego cambiar su expresión al enfado.

- ¡¿Te estás escuchando?

Claro que lo hacía, pero necesitaba descubrir a Francesca, dilucidar ese secreto que la hacía tan misteriosa y atrayente para mí. Quizás, simplemente respondía al instinto, necesitaba rescatarla. Pero ¿rescatarla de qué?

- Sí Tom, me escucho – le dije más calmado.

Me di la vuelta para volver a mi habitación. En mi mente habían muchas ideas sueltas, y si no fuera por lo realista que podía llegar a ser, lo que sucedía con Francesca me llevaba a un conclusión inconcebible.

- Deja de verla Bill – me siguió mi hermano por el pasillo.

- No puedo – respondí dejando que me siguiera.

- Saldremos a buscar chicas Bill, yo te ayudaré…

- No se trata de eso… - negué con un gesto entrando en mi habitación.

Tom entró conmigo. Comencé a buscar ropa limpia en un cajón.

- Iremos a sitios más normales, y conocerás una chica más normal – sentenció.

Entonces lo miré.

- ¿Qué le encuentras de anormal a ella? – le pregunté. Quería saber la opinión que Tom tenía, quería escuchar, quizás de alguien más, la teoría que en mi cabeza comenzaba a gestarse, por increíble que pudiera parecer.

- No sé Bill… no quiero decir algo malo de ella… - Tom parecía pensar que yo estaba enfadado por sus palabras.

- No Tom… - quise aclarar – de verdad quiero saber qué te parece anormal en Francesca.

Mi hermano me miró, creo que el haber usado el nombre de ella, lo había sorprendido, de alguna manera le llevaba a comprender la importancia que yo le daba y que él no. Y sus palabras fluyeron con cautela.

- Bueno… - se encogió de hombros – no le ha visto demasiado, pero ese lugar en el que trabaja, parece un antro.

- ¿Un antro de qué? – le pregunté, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Tom me miró con la cabeza levemente agachada, aprisionando el piercing de su labio con los dientes, como si no quisiera decir todo lo que pensaba. Y lo comprendía, a mí mismo me costaba decir lo que pensaba.

- Vampiros… - dijo finalmente.

Nos quedamos mirando, evaluando el concepto que había quedado en el aire. Y entonces él agregó.

- Pero es una soberana tontería – intentando restarle importancia.

- Claro, una soberana tontería – le di la espalda, para seguir buscando ropa limpia.

Y la había, sólo que yo estaba tan concentrado en lo que Tom acababa de decir, que pasaba la ropa interior por mis manos una y otra vez, sin escoger ninguna. Ahora ya sabía que mi hermano tenía la misma absurda idea que yo, y quizás eso la hacía menos absurda ahora. Sí, iría con Francesca esta noche y tomaría uno de los dos caminos, o aclaraba esta irracional duda y continuaba a su lado, o me daba media vuelta y extirpaba estas noches de mi vida.

.

Esa noche salí de casa, con la misma anticipación de las dos anteriores, pero a diferencia de ellas dos, no tenía la misma ansiedad. Me sentía ofuscado internamente, como si llevara en mi interior una especie de huracán que giraba mezclando mis sentimientos. Pasaba con demasiada facilidad del amor absoluto por Francesca, a la indiferencia. Tanto así, que estuve a punto de volverme a casa más de una vez. Así que decidí bajar del coche algo más lejos de lo habitual y caminar. El río, a pesar de estar en medio de la ciudad, se veía tranquilo, y creo que esa tranquilidad fue apaciguando mi espíritu.

Cuando estuve cerca del lugar de encuentro, pude divisar a Francesca, esta vez traía puesto un abrigo largo hasta los tobillos. Su esbelta figura, lo pareció aún más gracias a la entallada cintura. Me detuve un momento, y miré a Gerard que venía junto a mí, él pareció comprender, ya que me dejó avanzar sólo. Ella no me vio, o al menos eso creía yo, hasta que estuve a muy corta distancia.

- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo con la voz apagada, aún sin mirarme.

No respondí, la verdad es que podía decirle algo amable, o casual. Pero yo mismo sabía que había estado todo el día debatiéndome entre venir o no. Me puse junto a ella, que permanecía de pie contra la barandilla observando el caudal del agua desplazarse. Su mano se movió hacía la mía, dejándola descansar sobre mi piel. Estaba más fría de lo habitual, lo que me llevó al acto reflejo de mirar su rostro para saber si estaba bien. sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos. Hoy parecía más pálida de lo habitual.

- ¿Estás enferma? – le pregunté, con preocupación.

Ella me sonrió, pero faltaba luz en su sonrisa, era una sonrisa cansada, la sonrisa de quién ha visto demasiados amaneceres, o atardeceres quizás.

- No… - respondió suavemente.

- Pero te ves…

- ¿Enferma? – Me preguntó con aquella misma sonrisa y dejó de mirarme – ya lo sé… pronto estaré mejor.

Me mordí el labio, no sabía bien como hablar con ella de lo que me inquietada. Y se hacía más difícil aún, porque ni yo mismo comprendía bien lo que era.

- Lo que vi anoche… - hice un intento por comenzar.

- ¿Qué viste anoche? – me preguntó con moderada frialdad, pero su mano seguía asida a la mía.

- A ti… a ese hombre…

- ¿Sólo a nosotros? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

- No… - negué con un gesto.

- ¿Pero qué crees que viste? – insistió en preguntar.

Entonces la mire. Y al recordar lo que me pareció ver, se me revolvió el estómago. Si yo quería algo, lo quería sólo mío, no me sentía capaz de hacer concesiones, aunque con Francesca me sentía fuera de mi mismo. Era como si mi voluntad le fuese perteneciendo poco a poco, sin que pudiera negarme.

- Estaban… - no lograba encontrar las palabras para explicarlo.

- ¿Amándonos? – me preguntó ella.

Y me resultó tan violenta esa comparación, que de inmediato arranqué mi mano del agarré de la suya. Hablando, quizás, con más ímpetu del necesario.

- ¡Eso no es amarse!

Ambos nos quedamos uno frente al otro. Me evaluó durante un instante.

- ¿Y qué es amarse para ti? – me preguntó, dejando de lado aquella rudeza velada que usara en las preguntas anteriores.

¿Cómo podía responder a eso sin abrir de par en par las puertas de mi alma?

- No puedo explicarlo… - dije – tiene que ser… algo sublime.

Se me estaba escapando el romanticismo por los poros, pero no podía evitarlo.

Francesca bajo la mirada, y su voz sonó ligeramente entristecida.

- Algunos no tenemos la suerte de poseer eso.

No pude agregar nada más, lo que Francesca me acababa de decir parecía tan cuestionable como dolorosamente real, cuantas personas andaban por ahí sintiéndose solitarias y vacías, aceptando cualquier migaja que se les entregara.

Su mano se aceró a la mía y la acarició con delicadeza, y su voz melodiosa me habló.

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? – me preguntó, mirándome nuevamente.

Me encogí de hombros.

- No sé… ¿qué quieres hacer tú? – le pregunté.

- Te lo he preguntado a ti… - sonrió de un modo más alegre – plantéatelo de este modo – me sugirió - ¿qué te gustaría hacer, si esta fuese la última noche de tu vida?

Se me contrajo el estómago ante semejante pregunta. Mi sentido común me decía que era una estupidez pensar en vampiros, pero Francesca no me estaba poniendo fácil el borrar una idea, que en su compañía, adquiría cada vez más fuerza.

¡Mierda! Sabía que si seguía así, terminaría en un siquiátrico.

Pero a pesar de todas mis ideas entremezcladas. Quizás era la ternura de su caricia en mi mano, o su anterior declaración de soledad, lo que hizo brotar la respuesta, que salió de mi boca apenas murmurada, pero dramáticamente precisa.

- Querría… que me amaras.

Sabía que con una frase, había desnudado mi alma, como había intentado evitar durante tantos años. Pero estando frente a Francesca, parecía que no había en mí, freno posible, resguardo, o simple y primario cuidado. De todas maneras esperé una de aquellas frases perfectas que ella solía entregar. Esperé a que quisiera convencerme con un amor seductor y sin prejuicios, uno que podía desear, pero no perdurar en mí. Pero no fue así. Me miró, y me regaló la mirada más intensamente hermosa y frágil que había visto, estaba permitiéndome ver dentro de ella, esa debilidad real que yo anhelaba proteger. Su voz, como un delicado cristal, habló entre susurros.

- Ahora pregúntame tú – me pidió.

Me humedecí el labio lentamente antes de hablar. El corazón me latía con tanta prisa, que esperaba que no me temblara la voz.

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer… - pregunté, pero quise agregar - si esta fuese… la última noche de tu vida?

Francesca abrió la boca, en un esfuerzo por llenarse de aire. Sabía, como sabía que amanecía cada día, que ella se estaba sintiendo tan arrastrada por este sentimiento como yo. No podía explicar porqué lo sabía, pero la certeza crecía en mi interior, potente. Alzó su mano hacia mi rostro y sus dedos se detuvieron en mi labio inferior, tan lentamente, que casi me arranca un gemido de frustración.

- Quisiera… - su voz se ahogó por la emoción, se mordió el labio y cuando logro controlarla terminó - que me resucitaras con tu amor.

¿Resucitarla de qué?

La pregunta se desvaneció de mi mente, ya que me estremecí por la fuerza que tenía aquella frase. Y descendí directamente a sus labios. No había respuesta más clara para lo que ella me estaba pidiendo. Si alimentaba mi fantasía sobre los vampiros, no tenía forma de resucitarla, pero si intentaba poner los pies sobre la tierra y veía en ella a la mujer que era, podía amarla. Me lo estaba permitiendo, y era lo que anhelaba hacer.

Y bien sabía yo, que podía dedicarme a ello, toda la vida.

Continuará…

**Uffff… me dio un pequeñito escalofrío de imaginar la fuerza con la que debe entregar su amor nuestro Billito**** , siempre intento ajustarme lo más posible a la personalidad que logro descifrar de él, por lo mismo me emocionan tanto estas escenas. Aún no sabemos lo que es nuestra Francesca, pero sí sabemos que tiene un alma, y a veces se desea tanto ser amado, que se cometen errores.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y en lo posible, les agradecería un pequeño comentario. Me ayudan mucho a seguir.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: A nuestro alrededor se gestan muchos hechos tristes, las personas que sufren en Japón, y las que sufren sin que lo sepamos. Nunca dejen de tender su mano, a veces no es necesario ir demasiado lejos, para regalar una sonrisa o una hora de nuestro tiempo a personas que quizás sólo necesitan hablar…. En fin… reflexiones que a veces se me escapan.**


	8. Capítulo VIII Quinta Noche Eternidad

**Capítulo VIII**

**Quinta Noche – Eternidad**

Las gotas rojas y ligeramente espesas, iban mojando mis labios, cayendo sobre ellos con lentitud desde la copa que sostenía Francesca en su mano, cuya muñeca dejaba brillar suavemente la pulsera que quería regalarle. Se encontraba sentada junto a mí en el diván de una habitación, que me era, hasta ahora desconocida. Su voz melodiosa como el sonido de un violín, me acariciaba los oídos.

- Bebe mi amor… bebe y libérate para mí…

Me pedía, mientras sus dedos iban abriendo muy despacio los botones de mi camisa, cosquilleando sutilmente contra mi piel. Yo entreabría los labios, para absorber más aire, cuando sus caricias me lo arrebataban, y las gotas de aquel elixir, se introducían en mi boca con un leve sabor metalizado, que me llevaba luego a recoger con la lengua lo que quedaba en mis labios.

Sabía que tenía que despertar en algún momento, esto tenía que ser otro de aquellos sueños en los que me sumergía con Francesca. En cada uno de ellos había despertado cuando me sentía más excitado y entregado. Entonces sentí el roce de sus labios contra los míos, y luego su lengua degustando el sabor de la bebida, y me pareció que mi corazón se había multiplicado. Me latía en el pecho, en la cabeza y en la parte baja del vientre. Sus labios se deslizaron hacía mi mentón y luego mi cuello, y la mano que había terminado de abrir mi camisa, se posicionaba sobre mi pantalón, justo en la zona donde mi tercer corazón quería estallar. Pero a pesar de ello se lo permití, después de todo en los sueños todo podía suceder, así que me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, cuando Francesca comenzó a lamer mi cuello, para continuar deslizándose con aquella húmeda caricia, por mi clavícula, mi pecho, tirando con sus dientes, delicadamente, del piercing de mi pezón.

Un estremecimiento me cruzo, mezcla de escalofrío y de vibración, cuando su lengua se deslizó por mi costado izquierdo. Me sentía embriagado, ligero, pero igualmente tensionado. Era un sueño extraño, ya que cada nueva caricia que recibía, me llevaba a sentirme como una presa que caía poco a poco en la red de su cazador. Y deseaba, con tanta fiereza la presión de mi captora.

El sabor del elixir que Francesca me había dado a beber, continuaba en mi boca, provocándome más sed a cada segundo. Había una especie de consciencia oculta en mí, que me llevaba a saber que después del amor, podría saciar mi sed, que debía esperar. Que ella, Francesca, me alimentaría.

Su mano se deslizó dentro de mi pantalón, sin desabotonar, y sé que un gemido profundo salió de mi boca, aunque yo mismo no llegué a oírlo por la presión de mi sangre, cuando su mano aferró mi sexo fuertemente estimulado. Las sensaciones de este sueño, eran increíblemente más poderosas que de cualquiera de los que haya tenido. Eran tan claras, tan intensas y me sentía tan lúcido dentro de él.

Abrí los ojos, miré a mi alrededor, quería visualizar la habitación, encontrar en ella algún detalle que me aclarara si estaba soñando o no, pero las caricias acompasadas, arriba y abajo que efectuaba Francesca con su mano, me obligaban a cerrar los ojos y volver a entregarme.

- ¿Estoy soñando? – pregunté en medio de un gemido.

Ella se acercó a mi rostro, sin quitar su mano de mi intimidad. Su lengua se arrastró por encima de mi pezón derecho. Para entonces ya no sabía si el placer llegaría o ya estaba sumergido en él.

- Me pediste que te amara… - me dijo.

Una parte lúcida aún de mi cerebro, me llevó a comprender que no estaba soñando. Que todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, con Francesca aquí, en esta desconocida habitación, era real.

Su mano abandonó mi pantalón, y suspiré ansioso por una nueva caricia, alzando ligeramente mi cadera para encontrarla. La miré, creo que mis ojos podían expresar la suplica de mi cuerpo, aunque no fuese consciente de ello. Bebió de la copa que había sobre una mesilla y descendió a mis labios, derramando dentro de mi boca aquel líquido, que me calentaba el estómago y me estimulaba el cerebro.

Ahora comprendía mi propia confusión. El veneno dulce que emanaba de los labios de Francesca, me estaba preparando para el placer. Todo mi cuerpo sentía como aquellas gotas lo recorrían, despertándolo. Convirtiéndome en carne y deseo.

Tomé su muñeca y la atraje más hacia mí. Francesca suspiró sobre mi boca, demostrándome que no se esperaba mi voluntarioso gesto. Mi lengua recorrió sus labios, recogiendo el sabor dulce del vino rojo, que aún permanecía en su boca. La palma abierta de mi mano presionó su espalda, y pude sentir la forma abultada de su pecho prensarse contra el mío. Y le mordí la boca, por puro placer. A lo que ella me respondió con otro mordisco un poco más salvaje. Sus manos bajaron nuevamente hasta mi pantalón, y sentí sus uñas rozarse contra mi piel. De pronto el placer, los gemidos, las caricias, todo parecía más intenso, como si mis sentidos se hubiesen ampliado para percibir lo que Francesca me entregaba.

Su voz, usualmente melodiosa, sonó cargada de pasión, casi furiosa.

- Quiero poseerte…

Me anunció, mordisqueando mi mentón. Había algo profundamente excitante en sentir sus dientes contra mi carne.

- No tiene que pedirlo… - le respondí, presa de mi propio deseo. Desconociendo, incluso, mi propia voz.

Mis dedos se oprimían contra su espalda y su cadera, anhelaba hundirme en ella hasta atravesarla.

- Tengo que pedirlo… - dijo con la voz agitada, conteniéndose en cada nueva presión de sus dientes – tú tienes que concedérmelo.

No comprendía aquella obligación que ella misma se imponía, pero a mí pocas cosas me importaban ya, mi mano comenzaba a buscar entre su vestido, esperando encontrar su piel.

- Te lo concedo… - respondí, en un esfuerzo por echar abajo las barreras, esperando poder sentirla plenamente.

El amor romántico estaba ahí, Francesca era mi musa romántica del deseo. Y ahora mismo, pasión, amor, deseo, ira, instinto, se entremezclaban en un solo gran anhelo.

Posesión.

Su lengua lamió con fuerza arrebatadora la extensión de mi cuello, justo antes de que sus manos, con experiencia abrumadora, me liberaran del pantalón. Su pecho ante mis ojos se agitaba, haciendo de aquella parte de su cuerpo, algo especialmente erótico. Extendí mi mano y liberé un broche de su vestido, que dejó al descubierto un escote más profundo, en el que la piel era blanca como la leche. Su centro se presionó contra el mío, completamente desnudo, libre de ataduras bajo el vestido. Mis ojos enfocados en los broches de su escote, los que fui abriendo hasta que sus pezones quedaron expuestos, quería verla, ver el contraste de su piel blanca, contra la corona rosada de sus senos.

- Que hermosa eres…

Pude susurrar, justo antes de que el movimiento experimentado de sus caderas lograra encajar mi sexo en el suyo. Y me sentí entrando en su interior limpiamente, sin dificultades, mientras mi cuerpo entero se preparaba para atacarla, para embestirla hasta acabar con todo su equilibrio de mujer, convertirla en mi presa, porque ahora mismo me sentía como un depredador hambriento.

Se inclinó hacia mí. Sus manos apoyadas contra el diván, sus ojos fieros, felinos, atrayentes. Y sus pezones, como caramelos dulces, ofreciéndose a mi boca. Probé de ellos, acariciándolos con mi lengua, rodeándolos con el metal que la perforaba, hasta que mi deseo me llevó a morderlos con contenida fuerza, escuchándola quejarse de placer, un doloroso placer. Mientras que el fuego de sus caderas aumentaba el calor y el movimiento de las mías, que se elevaban, hasta levantarla, hurgando dentro de ella, buscando el punto que me llevaran a escuchar sus gemidos sin control.

Dios, ni yo mismo reconocía la fiereza salvaje que ahora estaba obrando en mí. Giré la cabeza para mirar la botella de oscuro y rojo líquido que había sobre la mesa. Sintiéndome mareado por el licor y el orgasmo que se acercaba. Y entonces fue que Francesca se pegó a mí, moviendo sus caderas inquieta, clavando sus dientes en mi cuello hasta el punto de hacerme gritar de dolor, un dolor que se mezcló con el placer angustiante de mi culminación dentro de ella, llevándome a un estado de éxtasis tal, que por un instante me pareció elevarme unos centímetros por encima del diván. Escuchándola gruñir ligeramente cuando mi espalda percibió nuevamente el soporte y su lengua comenzó a lamer el lugar en el que me había mordido.

Se quedó sobre mí sumisa, lamiendo con mimo mi cuello, mientras yo intentaba regresar del estado letárgico en el que me había quedado.

- Lo siento… - me susurró.

Quise hablar, pero aún no podía. Me estaba costando recuperarme. Era como si todas las sensaciones tuvieran que encontrar su lugar.

- Eres exquisito… - continuó diciendo.

En su voz aún se podía escuchar la pasión, pero había una nota dulce, mucho más dulce de lo que nunca le había escuchado. Levanté mi mano con esfuerzo y hundí mis dedos en su cabello acariciándole la cabeza, eran tan suaves las fibras de su pelo, que sólo podía compararlas con la seda. Un exquisito sopor se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo y de mi mente poco a poco, mientras los dedos de Francesca me acariciaban con lo que mi mente casi adormecida, podía considerar como amor.

.

**Sexta Noche**

Comencé a despertar, y noté un sonido que provenía desde la puerta, abrí los ojos algo extraviado, sentía que todo el cuerpo me pesaba más de lo habitual. Una luz lejana tintineaba como si se tratara de una vela, siendo la única fuente de iluminación. Todo el lugar se encontraba en penumbras y yo no estaba seguro de dónde me encontraba, pero aún era de noche. Miré con algo más de detención a mí alrededor, y comprendí que me encontraba sobre el diván de mi sueño, un intenso calor me recorrió caudaloso por mis venas. Pestañeé recordando que no había sido un sueño, y aquello me llevó a buscar inmediatamente a Francesca. Me senté y el movimiento me mareo. Noté un ligero dolor en el cuello, como una punzada que toqué con mis dedos, comprobando unas pequeñas protuberancias, sentí como mi corazón se disparaba ante el recuerdo de la pasión, del fuego ardiendo dentro de mí, y de los dientes de Francesca apretándose contra mi piel. La puerta crujió nuevamente, y miré en su dirección. Cuando se abrió, no pude evitar la tensión en mi estómago. Sabía que estaba muy cerca del Club Eternidad, Francesca me había traído hasta aquí desde el parque, luego de aquella extraña conversación.

Cuando estuvimos en la puerta, la misma que ahora se abría, yo tomé su muñeca reteniéndola un instante, para poner en ella la pulsera que llevaba dos noches en mi bolsillo. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a quedar todo entre nosotros, pero quería que al menos conservara algo que la llevara inevitablemente a recordarme. Ella me había besado con un profundo sentimiento, que me iba calentando el alma poco a poco.

- Ven… bebe conmigo…

Me dijo, mientras caminaba hasta el diván que había en medio de la habitación, y tomaba desde la mesilla lateral una copa y una botella a medio llenar, de ese vino rojo que se bebía en el Club. Extendió su mano hacía mí, invitándome a que me acercara, y como si no hubiera en mí, nada más que el deseo de complacerla, lo hice.

Me senté en el diván, y Francesca me empujo con suavidad hacia atrás, para que quedara recortado.

Pero aquel recuerdo se rompió, cuando vi a Tom aparecer tras la puerta.

- ¡Dios, Bill! – exclamó, cruzando los metros que nos separaban con solo un par de pasos.

Me sorprendí cuando noté su angustia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté, creo que incluso algo alarmado.

Me puso ambas manos sobre los hombros, y me tocó la cara, para finalmente abrazarme con ansia.

- No podíamos encontrarte – dijo, antes de soltarme.

- ¿Encontrarme? – pregunté extraviado.

No podía entender de qué me hablaba Tom, qué se suponía que pasaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – insistió, como si necesitara saciar sus propias dudas, antes que las mías.

Asentí con un gesto, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Todo me parecía tan confuso. Miré la mesilla junto al diván, recordando el licor rojo que había estado bebiendo con Francesca, pero la mesa estaba vacía, no había botella ni copa. Tampoco había tapices en la pared, como me había parecido ver.

- ¿Y Francesca? – pregunté.

Tom me miró seriamente sin decir nada. Entonces busque con la mirada hacía la puerta, el rostro de Gerard, que permanecía ahí de pie, con una expresión mucho más áspera de lo normal. A su lado se encontraba Roger, lo que llevó a mi cabeza a pedir más explicaciones.

- ¿Dónde está Francesca? – continué preguntando, mientras me ponía en pie.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó Tom, sin responder, tocando mi cuello.

Pero yo sólo tenía una idea fija en mi cabeza, Francesca.

- ¡Tom! – exigí.

- Bill – me habló finalmente, obteniendo toda mi atención – has estado desaparecido un día entero, dimos con este lugar, porque ella nos llamó, pero aquí no está.

Arrugué el ceño, mientras intentaba procesar lo que Tom me estaba diciendo.

- ¿Un día entero? – pregunté.

Me resultaba difícil comprender eso, me había dormido, pero sentía como si sólo se tratara de unas cuantas horas.

- Entonces… ¿es de noche nuevamente? – pregunté.

- Sí Bill, de madrugada – respondió Tom cansado.

Me abalancé hacía la puerta sin explicar nada. Gerard miró a Tom, como si mi hermano tuviera que autorizarle a dejarme salir. Aquello me irritó.

- Quiero salir – exigí, mirando a los ojos a mi guardaespaldas.

- ¿A dónde vas Bill? – me preguntó angustiado Tom.

Me giré para mirarle, se veía profundamente asustado. ¿Tenía miedo por mí? Creo que sólo en ese momento me detuve a pensar en lo que debía de significar para él que yo estuviese todo un día sin aparecer. Me mordí el labio y luego hablé con la misma inquietud, pero un poco más de consideración.

- Voy al Club – dije.

Tom me miró. Mantenía los labios apretados, yo esperé a que aceptara mi decisión, con más paciencia de la que en realidad poseía. Hasta que finalmente mi hermano habló. Su voz sonó concluyente, aunque no supe exactamente a qué se refería.

- No encontrarás lo que buscas ahí.

Continuará…

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. No siempre los lemon pueden ser ternura y amor, depende mucho de la historia, así que espero que éste les haya gustado, y a ver qué va a pasar ahora, y qué será lo que le hizo Francesca a Bill?... jajajajjajaj… **

**Besitos mis niñas, muchas gracias por leer, y dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Su review es mi sueldo…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Capítulo IX Sexta Noche II

**Capítulo IX**

"_El dolor que te agarra, el miedo que te ata, libera vida en mí. En nuestra complicidad, ocultamos la vergüenza, para cegarlos con la verdad, y encontrar el camino de quiénes somos." Evanescence_

**Sexta Noche II**

La oscuridad. Esta maldita oscuridad, que absorbe todo, lo engulle atrayéndolo con los tentáculos de sus sombras, aislándome, dejándome prisionero del grillete de los recuerdos.

No puedo dormir, quizás se deba a la cantidad de horas que dormí antes, o quizás a las imágenes que regresaban a mi mente, incesantes. Golpeando mi criterio y mi sensibilidad. Siempre he creído en el amor verdadero, en el valor que determinadas cosas deben tener cuando encuentras a esa persona especial, a la que conoces con sólo mirar en sus ojos, pero ahora me sentía desorientado, salvajemente desilusionado, quizás de mí mismo, por entregarme a la pasión del modo que lo había hecho. Y Francesca, qué pasaba ahora con ella.

Echo la cabeza atrás, notando como crece dentro de mí la incertidumbre. Ah, la incertidumbre, compañera fiel de la oscuridad, ambas forman una alianza poderosa en torno a mi alma ahora mismo, quieren convertirme en su presa, tal como lo había hecho ella.

Había una suerte de dramatismo en mis acciones. Cuando obvié la advertencia que Tom me hizo, después de encontrarme en aquella habitación e ir en busca de Francesca a aquel extraño Club. Cuando salí de la habitación, me sentía algo desconcertado, así que me centré en el sitio en el que me encontraba, y en cuanto recordé la dirección que debía tomar, lo hice sin cavilación. Desde la distancia distinguía el farol de la puerta del Club, que por primera vez lo veía apagado. Un fuerte latido y una trepidante sensación de alarma me inundaron el pecho. Continué caminando hacía aquella oscuridad y no me detuve hasta que me encontré frente a la puerta. No estaba el letrero de madera desgastada que indicaba el nombre del Club, para ese momento el corazón me latía tan fuerte, que me costaba respirar. Toqué la manilla de hierro fría, y tuve que tomarme un momento antes de tirar de ella. La puerta, como en las noches anteriores no se resistió, pero aquello era lo único, que al parecer, se mantenía igual. En cuanto entré al lugar, el silencio y la oscuridad absoluta casi me engulleron, y en mi cabeza únicamente se gestaba el nombre de Francesca y el intenso deseo que había en mi interior, por encontrarla.

Comencé a caminar dentro del lugar, pero no fueron demasiados los pasos que logré dar, hasta que la oscuridad se hizo tan intensa que tuve que detenerme, porque mis ojos ya no veían nada. Me quedé procesando en mi cabeza el vacío y la ausencia que sentía, me encontraba profundamente perdido, angustiado y con el alma oprimida en un puño. Era como si de pronto me hubiesen arrancado una parte esencial de mí, y simplemente me dijeran que debía acostumbrarme a vivir sin ella.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró algo de luz, ni siquiera me di la vuelta, sabía que era Tom, lo sabía, porque aunque no me giré para mirarlo ni una sola vez, era consciente de que seguía mis pasos.

- Te dije que no la encontrarías aquí.

Habló mi hermano con cierta suavidad, y un tono comprensivo que me dolió.

Yo seguía sin poder hablar, sin comprender como podía desmontarse el Club en un día y desaparecer con él cruelmente mi corazón.

Tom habló nuevamente, esta vez más cerca de mí.

- Vayámonos de aquí Bill.

La luz continuaba entrando desde la puerta, y yo lo único que lograba ver era oscuridad. Llevé mi mano a la herida de mi cuello que aún me punzaba, mis dedos tocaron con cuidado las dos pequeñas y ásperas protuberancias, estremeciéndome cuando recordé el dolor de su mordida, y el placer mezclándose rabiosamente.

- ¿Dónde se ha ido? – pregunté conteniendo mi angustia.

Pero Tom tampoco tenía una respuesta.

- No lo sé Bill… ella… simplemente le dijo a Gerard dónde encontrarte – respondió mi hermano.

- ¿Y eso cuando fue? – continué con mis preguntas, girándome hacía Tom.

El me miró, no pude definir su expresión, porque su rostro se encontraba a contraluz.

- Hace unas horas – respondió Tom.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en la posibilidad de que Francesca aún siguiera cerca. Volví a mirar al interior del Club, esperando verla entre la penumbra, pero por más que me esforcé, sólo me encontraba con el vacío.

- Volvamos a casa Bill – insistió mi hermano, esta vez tomando mi brazo.

Yo rechacé su toque con brusquedad. Algo que me sorprendió incluso a mí mismo. Aún conservaba en mi sangre algo de aquella salvaje sensación que se apoderó de mí, cuando bebí ese vino.

- Lo siento… - me disculpé de inmediato – es sólo…

- Que no lo entiendes… - terminó Tom por mí – ya lo sé Bill… yo tampoco.

Regresamos a casa, y mientras Tom dormía, yo estaba esperando por algo que aún no comprendía, de alguna manera esperaba que Francesca apareciera como una visión ante mí o quizás, simplemente, esperaba a que llegara el amanecer, y que la luz del día me ayudara a ver con mayor claridad lo que ahora mismo me era incomprensible. Quería que el sol me despertara de esta especie de sueño, que se había convertido en una pesadilla, que me dolía dentro y lograba que me sintiera vulnerado y abatido. Subí los pies al sofá y me abracé las piernas, mientras observaba la luz que iba tiñendo poco a poco el cielo de un violeta oscuro, que se iba aclarando lentamente dando paso de la noche al día.

Me puse en pie, creo que de alguna manera no me resignaba a abandonar aquella fantasía onírica en la que Francesca era la protagonista. Me fui a mi habitación, bajando las persianas y dejando el lugar en la más absoluta oscuridad, al punto de tener que ayudarme con las manos para no chocar con nada. Me metí en la cama y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, quería soñarla y que al menos por medio de mis sueños, pudiera dilucidar algo de lo que ella significaba para mí, y la razón por la que sentía que mi alma le pertenecía de forma tan brutal.

.

**Séptima Noche**

La luz de una hermosa luna se filtra por la ventana de mi habitación. No puedo dormir, como las noches anteriores. Me siento sólo, pero acompañado por su melodiosa voz, que como las notas acariciantes de un arpa, resuena en mis oídos, llevándome a creer en lo irreal, en la fastuosidad del amor, esa intangible y elegante parte del ser humano que nos lleva a cometer locuras y sin embargo, es en ese momento cuando nos sentimos más cuerdos que nunca. La luz de una hermosa luna, se filtra por la ventana de mi habitación, y sé que esta noche, nuevamente no dormiré, porque es en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, cuando mi alma se puede saciar de ella, de Francesca.

.

**Octava Noche**

Me miré en el espejo la herida de mi cuello, que había pasado de convertirse en dos protuberancias a dos pequeñas heridas con sus costras, en espera de la cicatrización. Tom entró en mi habitación, con una taza de café.

- Tendremos que volver a ajustar los horarios de tu sueño – me dijo, mientras me extendía la taza de café.

Yo me encogí de hombros recibiéndola.

- No puedes estar durmiéndote de amanecida para levantarte casi al anochecer – se quejó.

- ¿Qué más da Tom? – Respondí, sentándome en el borde de mi cama, mirando por la ventana como iba tiñéndose el cielo de unos suaves colores añil que poco a poco se iban apoderando de más y más espacio – la noche es tan buena como el día.

Terminé bebiendo un sorbo de café.

- Por las noches no solemos trabajar – me dijo como razón.

Y yo no podía decir mucho contra ese argumento, sabía que desde que Francesca había aparecido en mi vida, nada seguía el patrón habitual, los ensayos y las tardes completas de estudio se habían eliminado de mi rutina, y eso no estaba bien. La banda y mi carrera debían de ser lo más importante, y aunque la razón me lo decía con letras gigantes, el corazón se encargaba de borrarlas con una abrumadora eficacia.

- Dame unos días más – le pedí a mi hermano, intentando tranquilizarlo, y de paso ganar tiempo para que la razón pudiera doblegar a mi corazón.

Tom se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder. Luego su voz sonó preocupada.

- Sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo.

Volví a tomar otro sorbo de mi café, quizás como una forma de pasar las palabras de mi hermano.

- Lo seré – dije, intentando creer en mi propia voz, esperando que al decirlo en voz alta, fuese capaz de confiar en ello.

.

Horas más tarde, Gerard y Roger me acompañaron a dar un paseo, que terminó en el camino que había junto al río, en el parque que Francesca y yo habíamos visitado. Sabía que había llegado hasta aquí atraído por la necesidad de saberla real, de que la imagen de la mujer que se había desvanecido junto con aquel Club, cobrara vida en mi mente, y que este sitio me hablara de una realidad. Si no fuese por la certeza de que Tom y Gerard también la habían visto, podía llegar a pensar que ella no era más que un invento de mi mente. Creo que nunca me había planteado la idea de que un trastornado mental, confiaba en el mundo que creaba en su mente, hasta el punto de convertirlo en una realidad.

Me quedé apoyado contra la barandilla que había junto al camino. El árbol que noches antes nos cubriera a Francesca y a mí de la luz directa de un farol, me protegía ahora. Mientras que por el medio del parque una pareja se besaba con pasión, dejando que su amor se abriera paso a través de las caricias, completamente ajenos a mis guardaespaldas y a mí.

"_¿Crees que son felices?"_

Me había preguntado Francesca aquella noche, la primera en la que habíamos estado en este lugar. Recuerdo que entonces yo pensaba que sí, pero ella me dijo otra cosa.

"_Pienso que ellos lo creen, pero se engañan, se sienten invadidos por una ilusoria sensación de calidez, que los ciega y los hace incapaces de ver que sólo sueñan."_

¿Y sí ahora era yo el que sólo había soñado? Había una dolorosa realidad implícita en ese pensamiento. Muchas veces, en soledad, había añorado el amor, pero nunca me había sentido herido por él, al menos no de este modo.

La pareja se fue alejando, envuelta en su nube de amor, una nube que yo mismo había probado por unos escasos días, y que me habían dejado el alma envuelta en la más oscura, húmeda y maloliente tiniebla.

Toqué dentro de mi bolsillo, la pequeña linterna que había traído, por un momento había tenido el impulso casi incontenible de volver al Club y buscar en ese lugar algún indicio de Francesca, pero si miraba a Gerard y Roger, sabía que sería imposible ir sin ellos. Me mordí el labio, notando como aquella ansiedad volvía a recorrerme el cuerpo. Me sentía tan hambriento de ella, que yo mismo no me reconocía.

Continué sintiendo el tacto de la linterna en mi bolsillo. Mis guardaespaldas me miraron fijamente, ya habían detectado que algo estaba planeando, mis ojos se quedaron mirando el suelo. No estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea, pero necesitaba una respuesta, algo que me explicara lo que realmente había sucedido, y la razón de que me sintiera tan extraño, tan abandonado y vacío.

"_No dejes que el miedo te ate…"_

Recordé sus palabras y quizás eso fue lo que me alentó a tomar la decisión.

Comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás, sabía que me venían siguiendo las dos niñeras que me había asignado Tom. Era curioso, hacía dos semanas no habría salido sin ellos a ninguna parte, hoy me importaba muy poco ir sólo.

- Bill – escuché la voz de Gerard tras de mí.

- Voy al Club – respondí, sin dejar lugar a restricciones, hace rato que era un adulto y ellos trabajaban para mí, no podían ponerme límites.

- No es un lugar seguro – continuó Gerard, llegando junto a mí.

No podían ponerme límites, ¿o sí?

- Ya no hay nada peligroso en ese lugar – quise defenderme.

Gerard se quedó en silencio, luego miró a Roger, para hablar finalmente.

- Iremos, pero tendremos que poner ciertos parámetros a tu seguridad.

No me gustaba el tono autoritario que usaba Gerard para dirigirse a mí, pero lo comprendía, después de todo mi seguridad era su responsabilidad, y yo llevaba unos días poniéndoselo muy difícil.

- Bien.

Dije finalmente, avanzando a paso raudo hacía el Club.

Cuando estuvimos los tres en la entrecalle, el farol estaba apagado igual que dos noches atrás. La sensación de vacío que entonces me había estremecido, estaba ahí otra vez. Sabía que sería difícil entrar ahí y ver toda aquella 'nada'.

Entramos y yo encendí la pequeña linterna que traía en mi bolsillo. Casi de inmediato una luz mucho mayor alumbró el lugar, miré hacia atrás y Gerard traía en su mano una linterna más grande y más potente, logrando que la mía pareciera de juguete, pero de todas maneras no quise rechazar la independencia que me brindaba.

Comenzamos a recorrer el lugar, con una particular cautela, si consideramos que estaba vacío del todo. Lo único que se mantenía, eran algunas mesas, el mueble del bar y los candelabros pegados a la pared, que estaban vacíos, hasta las velas que en su momento habían iluminado el lugar habían desaparecido junto con los extraños ocupantes de este sitio. Me mordí el labio cuando pase delante del lugar en el que había estado Francesca con aquel extraño hombre, y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo cuando avancé más allá de lo que había llegado nunca dentro del Club. Una puerta negra se veía al final de la habitación, tan oscura que podía pasar inadvertida, oculta tras las cortinas que habían decorado las paredes. Avancé hasta ella, pero no me atreví a tocar la manilla de inmediato. El piercing de mi lengua sonaba contra mis dientes, mientras en mi mente deliberaba sobre abrirla o no. Finalmente lo hice. El metal viejo, estaba áspero por la oxidación al contacto con mi mano, y al abrir la puerta, un fuerte olor a humedad y encierro se filtró por mi nariz, obligándome a taparla con mi mano hasta que acepté mínimamente el olor. Para cuando quise avanzar al interior, Gerard ya me había ganado la partida, y caminaba delante de mí, como si esperara encontrar algo. Pensé que no era el mejor momento para contradecir sus acciones, así que me aventuré tras de él.

En cuanto avanzamos un par de pasos, pudimos ver que una escalera de piedra nos hacía descender, comenzamos a bajarla y extendí mi mano a la pared, comprobando que era también fría piedra lo que encontraba. Inmediatamente vino a mi mente la idea de una cripta, y en mi mente la visión de los vampiros volvió a cobrar fuerza. Creo que no me llevé la mano al cuello, simplemente porque no me parecía momento para ese tipo de reflexiones. Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera, el olor a humedad se había hecho aún más patente. Había visto muchas películas de terror, pero lo cierto es que pocas veces me había sentido protagonista de ellas, quizás, y guardando muy bien las distancias, aquella vez en que unas chicas nos amenazaron con cartas, que la primera vez que las leí, lograron helarme la sangre.

Cuando Gerard alzó la luz de su linterna, nos encontramos con una amplia bóveda de piedra, que de inmediato trajo a mi mente la imagen de una cripta, los cubículos vacíos que se abrían paso en las paredes, parecían el espacio exacto para conservar en su interior un ataúd. El movimiento reflejo de mi mano hacía mi cuello, me delató. No podía evitar sentir miedo, quizás más que por la idea irreal del vampirismo, porque mi mente comenzara a aceptarlo, ¿era ese acaso un indicio de locura?

Un ligero sonido a nuestra izquierda en medio de la oscuridad nos alertó, y a mí se me heló la sangre. Esperaba que fueran ratas, pero el corazón me latía frenético, pensando en la posibilidad de que otro tipo de 'animal' se ocultara tras las sombras. La luz de las dos linternas que llevamos se posó en la dirección desde la que había provenido el sonido. Creo que no estaba preparado para la impresión que me produjo lo que a continuación vi.

Oculta en una de las aberturas de la pared había una figura humana. Los blancos brazos rodeaban las rodillas, haciendo de aquella persona un pequeño ovillo, que en gran parte se cubría por el largo cabello y el vestido. Abrí la boca, esperando a que las palabras pudieran salir de mi boca, pero no pude hablar.

Hundida en aquel espacio estaba Francesca, intentando ocultarse de nosotros como aquel animal herido que alguna vez vi a través de sus ojos.

Avancé hacía ella, sintiendo la mano firme de Gerard sosteniendo mi brazo.

- ¡Bill!

Me alertó, yo lo miré y creo que la decisión de mi mirada lo convenció de que no habría fuerza posible, que me impidiera ir hasta ella. Podía ser una criatura extraña, podía incluso, si la posibilidad existiese, no ser humana, pero su alma tiraba de a mía como un imán al que solo me quedaba responder.

"_Por favor no tengas miedo, cuando la oscuridad se desvanezca, el amanecer romperá el silencio, gritando en nuestros corazones" Evanescence_

Continuará…

**WOW… vaya vuelta que ha dado esta historia. **

**Este capítulo ya me costó comenzarlo, muchas veces les he dicho que los personajes terminan mandándose solos, me dan unos dolores de cabeza, es como intentar llevar la historia por el camino que he señalado cuando comienzo a escribirla, pero ellos terminan torciéndome la mano. Y COMO AMO ESO ¡!**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y que la historia vaya por buen camino. De momento no sabemos en realidad qué o quién es Francesca, y quizás nunca lo sabremos… muajjajajaj… (se supone que esa es una risa melodramática y terrorífica).**

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer. Hoy no pediré sueldo, en su consciencia no más lo dejo… jajajjajajaja**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	10. Capítulo X Octava Noche

**Capítulo X**

**Octava Noche II**

La madrugada se aproxima rápidamente, pero este día particularmente no me importa. Me encuentro recostado en mi cama, la luz tenue de una lámpara es lo único que ilumina mi habitación. Observó detenidamente el rostro aún demacrado, pero sereno, de Francesca que permanece dormida.

Ahora que lo recordaba, sumergido en el absoluto silencio, pensaba en lo extraño que me había resultado, a pesar de la humedad y el encierro del lugar en que la había encontrado, que sui piel aún oliera a flores. Lo había podido comprobar, cuando me acerqué a ella en aquel subterráneo. Francesca me miró, pero sus ojos no parecían capaces de verme. Extendí entonces mi mano hacia ella, intentando tocarla como ahora que dormía, pero en ese momento ella no lo aceptó, pareció querer hundirse todo lo posible dentro del cubículo de piedra que ocupaba, e incluso, por un instante, tuve la sensación de que entreabrió la boca para mostrarme los dientes, como habría hecho un animal salvaje.

- Bill – escuché la voz de Gerard, alarmado tras de mí.

Le hice un gesto de calma con la mano, sin dejar de mirar a Francesca, que pareció contenerlo.

- Francesca - susurré su nombre, con toda la suavidad que me era posible.

Ella continuó mirándome con aquella expresión salvaje, pero me pareció que comenzaba a comprender. Aunque a mí me resultaba incomprensible como una persona podía llegar a tal estado de defensión. Solo un daño muy grande podría ocasionar algo así.

- Soy yo… Bill… - continué.

Mi mano se iba acercando suavemente hasta ella, al menos ya no retrocedía.

La expresión de su rostro fue cediendo poco a poco, ablandándose. Sus ojos comenzaban a enfocarse en mí, y su mano se alzó tímidamente hasta alcanzar la mía, pude percibir su tacto, tan frío como la roca de aquel lugar. Su voz brotó como un murmullo oscurecido por una profunda tristeza y añoranza, tanto, que de pronto tuve la sensación de que Francesca veía a través de mí, a otra persona.

- Bill… mi hermoso Bill…

Sus ojos comenzaron a entristecerse y quiso retirar su mano de la mía, yo la retuve.

- No lo entiendes… - me dijo – no soy buena para ti…

Me dolían sus palabras, no por lo que ella intentaba decir, si no por la posibilidad de no tenerla en mi vida.

Le acaricié la mano con suavidad con mi pulgar, ella se estremeció. Le extendí mi otra mano y le hablé con el susurro más dulce del que fui capaz.

- Ven conmigo…

Ella no dejó de mirarme, y ahí estaba una vez más el animalito herido, me sentí profundamente protector cuando Francesca se decidió a venir hasta mí. Noté como se mordía el labio y tragaba con dificultad, como si se estuviese conteniendo por algo.

- Tranquila…. – intenté calmarla – yo cuidaré de ti.

Sus ojos se humedecieron ante mis palabras, pude notar el brillo en ellos.

Sus piernas se deslizaron fuera de la pequeña gruta, hasta extenderse para tocar el suelo. Cuando lo hizo, noté la presión de su mano, en un intento por sostenerse, parecía tan débil, tan enferma. Mi inmediata reacción fue la de tomarla en mis brazos, creo que la sorprendí, ya que un suspiró se le escapó contra mi cuello cuando la alcé. Pero entonces el que me estremecí fui yo, cuando sus labios se rozaron contra la herida de mi cuello. Y su voz me susurró.

- No es una buena idea…

Por un momento pensé en bajarla, pero enseguida desistí de ello.

- Tendrás que contenerte…

Le dije, como si supiera precisamente de qué me hablaba, aunque bien sabía yo que estaba ironizando la situación, o al menos eso esperaba. Su voz sonó con un pequeño matiz de alegría.

- No podré por demasiado tiempo…

Me di la vuelta con ella para salir de ahí, Gerard me miró y me hizo un gesto para que se la entregara, pero yo negué suavemente, en realidad era tan ligera como una pluma, parecía que apenas se había alimentado en los últimos días.

Comenzamos a subir la escalera, con Roger por delante y Gerard a mi espalda. Francesca permanecía con su brazo en torno a mi cuello, su rostro apoyado en mi hombro, soltando su aliento contra mi piel, tranquila, entregada como la presa cuando ha sido cazada y ya no hay vida posible, se relaja en las manos de su cazador.

Cuando finalmente nos encontramos en casa, Tom salió a nuestro encuentro, y creo, sin temor a exagerar, que casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas cuando me vio con Francesca. Para entonces ella se había empeñado en caminar, aunque estaba notoriamente débil.

Cuando entramos, y pasé junto a Tom, él intentó susurrarme la pregunta, pero no lo logró.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- mi hermano parecía morder cada una de las palabras al liberarlas entre dientes.

- Volver a casa - le respondí.

- ¿Con ella? – continuó preguntando.

Francesca sólo iba unos pasos por delante de mí.

- Ya te lo explicaré Tom – dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

Mi hermano no parecía querer esperar, el gesto aprensivo de su rostro y su mirada me lo decían, pero accedió a darme unos minutos.

- Hablaremos luego – sentenció. Yo asentí – pero luego Bill…

- Sí… - le concedí.

Francesca se había apoyado en una pared y se giró para mirarme.

- Puedo irme… - dijo entonces.

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y bajo sus ojos dos profundas sombras de cansancio se marcaban.

- No te irás… - le dije.

Y escuché bufar a Tom tras de mí, pero no quise darle importancia. Lo que sí llamó poderosamente mi atención, fue ver que mis perros mantenían una extraña distancia de Francesca, quizás se debía a que no la conocían, pero aún así me resultó una conducta extraña.

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño.

- Te vendrá bien un baño tibio – le ofrecí.

Ella me miró y comprendí que no tendría fuerzas para hacerlo sola. Me mordí el labio, ayudarla era algo que no podía pedirle a nadie más en casa en este momento, pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y no había ninguna mujer que pudiera hacerlo. En casa sólo estaban mis guardaespaldas, que prácticamente habían pasado a trabajar en turnos de noche, y Tom. Y desde luego mi hermano no era una opción.

- Te ayudaré… - le hablé con convicción.

Ella sostuvo mi mano.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – me preguntó.

"Te amo", pensé. Pero lo cierto es que no supe que responderle. No existía una única razón para estar con ella, era simplemente el hecho se sentirme vivo en su compañía.

Escuché a su estómago sonar con la fuerza de un rugido. Bajó la mirada, como si se sintiera descubierta en algo que no deseaba.

- Será mejor que comas primero – dije, ella no respondió.

Comenzamos a caminar a mi habitación. Le llevaría algo de comer ahí, al menos era un lugar seguro hasta que Tom se calmara.

- ¿Qué te traigo? – le pregunté, quizás por cortesía.

La mirada que me dio entonces, sentada en el borde de mi cama, me hizo contener el aliento. De alguna manera sabía lo que estaba pensando. La comida que yo pudiera ofrecerle, no iba a saciar su hambre, porque esa hambre tenía un origen diferente, mucho más primitivo.

Entonces habló con suavidad.

- Si tuvieras algo de… carne… - me preguntó.

- Aquí no comemos carne… - respondí algo confuso, aunque su petición, a simple vista, no tenía nada de extraño.

Francesca bajo la mirada y la vi hacer un gesto de desfallecimiento, podía notar su avidez, y como su cuerpo le exigía ser saciado.

- Tranquila, lo solucionaré – le dije girándome para salir de la habitación.

- Bill… - habló ella reteniéndome – si la consigues, no la cocines…

Abría los ojos sorprendido ante su petición.

- ¿Qué? – me vi obligado a preguntar.

Ella se mordió el labio y pareció reconsiderar sus propias palabras.

- No la cocines… mucho… - agregó.

Yo la observé un poco más y finalmente asentí con un solo gesto. A veces había preguntas que era mejor no hacer.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba aquí en mi habitación con Francesca. Ella descansaba y su semblante parecía calmo, nada comparado con el rostro casi de sufrimiento que mostraba cuando se obligaba a comer la carne que Gerard había conseguido para mí en un supermercado de turno. Tenía que pensar en un bono extra al momento de pagar a mi guardaespaldas sus molestias de estos días.

Recordaba el modo en que Francesca cortaba la carne, que de tan poco hecha como lo había dejado, sangraba ligeramente cuando ella la cortaba. Luego se llevaba los trozos a la boca, y su estómago se quejaba ruidosamente mientras ella masticaba, luego se llevaba una servilleta de papel a la boca y dejaba en él la carne que finalmente no tragaba. Yo contenía el aliento cada vez que ella hacía eso y me miraba de reojo, como si temiera lo que yo estuviera pensando. Pero ninguno de los dos ponía el tema sobre el tapete.

Cuando finalmente terminó de extraer los jugos a la carne, me habló.

- Ya me siento algo mejor… - sonrió, pero su sonrisa distaba mucho de ser la que le conocía.

De todas maneras me sentí aliviado de verla sonreír.

- Vuelvo enseguida – le dije, llevándome conmigo la bandeja con la vajilla y los restos de carne.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, Tom me esperaba ahí con una taza de café en la mano. Intenté ignorarlo, pero como siempre me fue imposible.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se quede aquí? – me preguntó, con tono cansino.

- Sí… - respondí abriendo el cubo de la basura y dejando caer los trozos de carne exprimida que Francesca había envuelto en papel.

- ¿Hasta cuándo? – continuó preguntando Tom, con el mismo tono cansino.

- No lo sé… hasta que ella quiera… - respondí con absoluta sinceridad.

No la iba a retener por la fuerza, pero tampoco permitiría que volviera a la soledad de aquel subterráneo en el que la había encontrado. Así que quise explicárselo a Tom.

- No te imaginas el lugar en el que la encontramos… - comencé, pero mi hermano me interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

- Ahórrate los detalles – me dijo, abatido – esa mujer no es de mi gusto Bill, no es buena para ti…

- No la conoces Tom – quise defenderla.

Él lo aceptó haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Tú tampoco – agregó.

- La conozco más que tú – le dije con decisión.

Tom me miró fijamente, el tono de su voz seguía siendo calmado, algo muy poco habitual en él.

- El que te hayas acostado con ella no te hace conocerla – habló. Yo me quedé sorprendido, ¿cómo sabía eso Tom? – te lo digo por experiencia.

- ¿Quién dijo que me acosté con ella? – pregunté, quizás para saciar una curiosidad irrelevante.

Tom bebió un sorbo de su café, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder.

- Sólo basta ver como la miras Bill – se encogió de hombros.

Me sentí descubierto, desnudo ante mi hermano.

- De todas maneras una cosa así no tiene porque nublar mi juicio – me defendí, sin aceptar del todo lo que aseguraba Tom.

- Pero lo hace… ¿o me dirás que en otras circunstancias te comportarías tan extraño? – preguntó.

Su tono se iba haciendo cada vez más exigente, podía notar que Tom llevaba días guardándose sus opiniones y era muy probable que considerara que este era el momento para dejarlas salir.

- No quiero discutir – dije, intentando mantener la calma – intenta confiar un poco más en mí.

En su boca se marcó una ligera sonrisa sarcástica.

- Lo intento, pero no lo haces fácil – respondió.

- Seré cauteloso – le prometí.

Todo su rostro se mofó en un gesto, de mis palabras.

- Ya, trayendo el peligro a casa – habló.

- ¡¿Te parece peligrosa? – me exalté, olvidando la calma que intentaba mantener.

- ¡Por Dios Bill, te mordió el cuello! – me reclamó.

Ya estaba hecho, la calma se había roto.

- ¡En un arrebato de pasión! – la defendí.

- ¡O de hambre! – respondió gesticulando con la mano, mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Que ridículo eres! – dije dándome la vuelta, sabiendo que lo que Tom decía, no era más que mi propio pensamiento expresado en palabras.

- Ya… seré ridículo – respondió – pero mañana mismo lleno esta casa de ajos.

- Lo que tú digas – comencé a buscar un vaso para beber agua.

- Y agua bendita… - agregó.

Yo le hice un gesto con la mano, mientras bebía el agua, que me pareció que sabía a barro.

- Y de paso trae alguna estaca de madera – lo alenté con tono de burla.

- Mira, no es mala idea – aceptó.

Lo miré nuevamente e hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Si es que eres ridículo – agregué, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

- No Bill, soy precavido – habló, como si aquello que acababa de decir fuese una sentencia.

- Nos vemos Van Helsing – le dije saliendo de la cocina.

Escuché la voz de Tom, que parecía no resignarse jamás a ceder la última palabra.

- Nos vemos Mina Harker – dijo tras de mí.

Yo simplemente alcé mi dedo para que viera el insulto, pero ya no dije nada más.

Cuando llegué hasta la habitación, me encontré con que Francesca no estaba. Comencé a buscarla y llegué hasta el baño, entonces la vi, sentada en el borde de la bañera y con la mano puesta bajó el chorro de agua que la iba llenando. Por el vapor que se estaba generando, pensé que el agua debía de estar muy caliente, me acerqué y la piel de mi mano se resintió cuando lo comprobé.

- ¡Esta ardiendo! – le dije retirando su mano de debajo del agua.

- Me gusta el agua caliente – me contestó con una sonrisa un poco más animada. Su rostro seguía estando demacrado, pero parecía que había recuperado ligeramente el color.

- Bien… pero será mejor que bajemos un poco la temperatura – hablé, regulando el agua.

Entonces sentí sus dedos tocando la piel de mi costado, a través del espacio que se había abierto entre mi pantalón y mi camisa al extender la mano. No me moví, pero me quedé mirándola, parecía como si estuviese analizando la parte de mi tatuaje, que no era demasiada, y que quedaba a la vista.

- ¿Qué te has escrito? – me preguntó.

Entonces me incorporé.

- Nunca dejaremos de gritar. Volveremos a los orígenes – le respondí.

No iba a darle la razón de habérmelo hecho, iba a esperar a la conclusión que ella pudiera tener.

- Es una convicción… - dijo sumergida en una especie de reflexión, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a buscar bajo mi camisa, para ver más de mi tatuaje.

Yo sostuve su mano cuando sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a dispararse a causa de aquella pequeña caricia. Francesca me miró directamente.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? – le pregunté.

Un momento atrás no creía que fuese capaz de sostenerse por si misma. Ahora parecía algo más recuperada.

Hizo un gesto negativo.

- Bien – respondí con alegría, verla mejor me animaba mucho - te traeré algo de ropa, te quedará grade, pero te servirá.

Le hablé antes de salir del baño en busca de lo que ahora Francesca llevaba puesto. Un jeans que caía sosteniéndose en su cadera, y una blusa camiseta cuyos pliegues acentuaban la forma de su cintura y sus senos.

No pude evitar el deseo fluyendo por mis venas, recorriéndome por completo, recordándome la forma salvaje en que nos habíamos amado dos noches atrás. Algo que parecía tan lejano considerando que ahora dormía despreocupadamente sobre mi casa, como si se tratara de una prima, o una hermana.

Mi dedo ensortijó un mechón de su cabello, con cuidado de no tirar de él, pero con la idea fija de deleitarme con su textura suave. No sé si Francesca llevaría tiempo despierta, o simplemente no había dormido, pero sus ojos se abrieron, sin que ella se moviera ni un milímetro.

- Lo siento… - dije retirando mi mano, temiendo, en un principio, haberla despertado.

- Estaba despierta… - me respondió, con esa voz melodiosa y sensual que iba de pronto recuperando su poderío ante mí.

Entonces se movió, para quedar sentada frente a mí en la cama. Yo únicamente la miraba, como si se tratara de aquella visión por la que había suplicado en sueños. Pero entonces vinieron a mí las preguntas, todas aquellas interrogantes que me habían invadido sobre ella, sobre el club, sobre el lugar y las circunstancias en que la había encontrado.

Francesca miró sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo, para luego mirarme a mí y hablar con suavidad.

- No puedo responder a tus preguntas…

Continuará…

**Aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo… sólo les voy a decir, un escritor crea su propio universo fantástico o no, lo importante de la historia es que sea creíble y que ese universo no comience a hacer aguas como el Titanic, así que espero que mi versión paranormal de esta historia les vaya convenciendo a ustedes.**

**He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he estado a punto de escribir "Juliette" en lugar de Francesca, así que si alguna vez se me cuela, mil disculpas.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Capítulo XI Novena Noche

**Capítulo XI**

**Novena Noche**

Habíamos dormido prácticamente todo el día. Cada tanto tiempo, podía escuchar los pasos de Tom acercarse hasta la puerta de mi habitación, y quedarse de pie ahí un momento, sin atreverse a entrar, sólo escuchando, aunque dudaba mucho de que pudiera oírme respirar a través de la puerta, que al menos a mi parecer, era lo que le preocupaba.

Era una sensación extraña, la de tenerla entre mis brazos sin que mediara seducción, ni aquella pasión fulminante que nos solía envolver. En este momento ella descansaba su cuerpo contra el mío, su brazo pasaba por encima de mi estómago y su cabeza había encontrado su sitio sobre mi hombro. Tenerla así e cercana, me hacía desear repetir esta escena cada día de mi vida, sin comprender aún, cómo podía una completa desconocida llenar tanto mi vida. Aunque quizás no debería extrañarme, yo era el primero en defender el amor a primera vista, a pesar de no conocer a nadie que lo hubiese experimentando.

Francesca se removió en mi abrazo y percibí el toque de su mano contra mi mejilla. Extendí la mano hacía la mesa de noche y encendí la luz de la lámpara. Ella escondió su rostro contra mi pecho, como si la luz le molestara.

- Buenas noche – le dije con un tono divertido, ironizando la hora en la que nos despertábamos.

- Buenas noches… - me respondió dejando que su mirada saliera de su refugio y se posara en mis ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté.

- Mejor… - fue su respuesta, pero el estómago le rugió con fuerza, dándome a entender otra cosa, pero ella no quiso darle importancia.

Podía tener miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, que como ella me había advertido, no podía responder, pero no me importaba, no sentía temor junto a ella, me sentía tranquilo, colmado, enamorado de la fragilidad que veía en su mirada, de la forma en que sus ojos intentaban decirme cientos de cosas sin hablar. Enamorado del misterio que significaba para mí, esta diminuta mujer que parecía poseer tanta fuerza.

Su brazo, que hasta ahora descansaba sobre mi pecho, se alzó para que sus dedos pudieran tocar mis labios, jugando con ellos suavemente.

Si hasta hace un momento atrás, pensaba en la sensación extraña de no sentirme seducido por ella, ésta se había esfumado, ya que podía notar como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a exigirme más y más cercanía. Pero es que Francesca era para mí tan cercana como yo mismo, no existían las reticencias de mi parte, cuando ella se me acercaba, era como si sentir su piel, sus besos, su cercanía, fuese tan natural como respirar.

Entonces escuché su voz, con ese tono sutil y convincente que llevaba usando conmigo, desde que la conocí.

- Tengo una idea…

Su dedo continuaba recorriendo mi labio inferior, y algo me decía que esa idea de la que hablaba Francesca, me iba a traer problemas, ya que ahora mismo, no lograba dejar de mirarla, hipnotizado por aquella mezcla de ángel y demonio que había en ella. Era como abrir la caja de Pandora que te ofrecía el cielo y la tierra, y esperar no cargarte al mundo entero en el intento de tenerla.

- ¿Y qué idea es esa?... – me aventuré a preguntar casi murmurando.

Ella se mordió el labio sonriendo, con más lascivia de la que podía imaginar en un gesto tan corriente. Se movió, sin dejar de mirarme, reptando lentamente por encima de mi cuerpo, obligándome a tomar consciencia de su propio cuerpo y de las sensaciones que despertaba en el mío. Tuve que contener el aliento cuando quedó sentada sobre mí, acercando sus labios a mi oído. Pude sentir la presión de su pecho redondeado y femenino, contra el mío, escuchando el susurro de sus labios, percibiendo su aliento contra mi oído, estremeciéndome.

- Una muy mala idea…

No estaba seguro de poder resistirme a un ofrecimiento de este tipo. Mis manos comenzaron a buscar su piel bajo la blusa, suspirando con ansiedad cuando noté su beso sobre mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, y por un instante me sentí completamente entregado, incapaz de escapar. El tacto suave y voluptuoso de sus labios, me recorrió como veneno caliente todo el cuerpo, pero yo ansiaba más, quería que Francesca abriera su corazón para mí, y aunque la expectativa del sexo con ella era más que gratificante, sabía que necesitaba saciar mi alma primero.

Sostuve sus brazos y la separé ligeramente de mí. Ella quiso resistirse, pero cuando notó mi decisión, se incorporó para mirarme.

Su cabello suelto cayendo sobre los hombros y su pecho, enmarcaba preciosamente su rostro, que me observaban con cierta confusión. Podía notar su desconcierto, la forma en que sus ojos preguntaban sin palabras. Hasta que finalmente su boca gesticulo con un tono muy cercano al dolor.

- ¿No me quieres?…

Creo que me faltó poco para escuchar a su corazón partirse en dos.

- Claro que sí… - respondí inmediatamente, sin comprender el alcance que podía tener aquella velada confesión.

Pareció de pronto tan frágil, aún sentada sobre mí, su cuerpo pareció recogerse por una especie de dolor que yo no lograba comprender. ¿Era posible que Francesca sólo comprendiera el amor a través del contacto físico?

- ¿Eh?... – le hablé incorporándome todo lo que me era posible en la posición en la que estábamos – tranquila…

Sus ojos se humedecieron y ella agachó la cabeza para que no la viera llorar. Tomé su rostro en mis manos e intenté que me mirara a los ojos, pero ella continuaba ocultándose.

- Por favor Francesca… - le pedí contagiándome de su propia angustia.

Ella negó con un gesto y se removió de encima de mi cuerpo, avanzando hasta un rincón de la habitación junto a la ventana.

- ¿Dime qué te pasa? – le pregunté queriendo avanzar hasta ella.

- No vengas… no quiero que me veas así… - dijo, dándome la espalda.

Me quedé de pie, a menos de dos metros de ella, podía escuchar sus débiles sollozos, y verla limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

- Habla conmigo… - le pedí, sin comprender qué podía causar tanto dolor.

Suspiró en respuesta, pareciendo ligeramente más calmada.

- La vida nos causa muchas heridas, amor mío… - dijo entonces con su tono melodioso, casi defensivo – no es bueno regodearnos en ellas.

No necesitaba decir mucho más, para que yo entendiera que había un pasado doloroso en su vida. Me sentí, tal como la noche anterior cuando la encontré, imantado hacia ella, con una necesidad casi violenta de acompañarla, protegerla y sanarla.

- Puedo… - dije, extendiendo mi mano para tocar su hombro – ¿puedo abrazarte?

Francesca me miró de reojo, y secó con la manga de la camiseta que llevaba, el resto de sus lágrimas. Hizo un lento gesto de asentimiento, al que respondí acercándome para abrazarla.

Se giró en medio de mis brazos, se puso en puntillas e intentó llegar a mis labios, invitándome.

- Podemos… amarnos… - me ofreció, con ese seductor tono de voz, que me ablandaba hasta los huesos.

Me incliné para tomar sus labios, notando la presión de sus dedos contra la tela de mi camisa. Creo que por un instante volví a sentirme perdido en la nebulosa de su pasión, pero tenía que intentar, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, apegarme a mi plan.

- Tendrás hambre… - le dije, aún con mis labios sobre los suyos.

- Eso no es importante… ya me alimentaré… - me respondió recorriendo con su lengua mi labio inferior, causándome un escalofrió tan fuerte que no pude contener el temblor.

Noté como sonreía. Me separé de ella, sosteniendo su mano, para no romper del todo el contacto

- Ven, te prepararé algo…

Tiré de ella hacia la puerta. Se resistió tímidamente, obligándome a detenerme.

- Bill… por favor… - me pidió – tu hermano no me quiere…

La miré. ¿Por qué parecía tan frágil cuando no podía controlar las situaciones a través de la seducción?

- Tranquila… quizás no esté en casa… - respondí.

Aunque bien sabía que Tom no me dejaría sólo en casa con esta 'vampiresa'. Me reí tontamente de mis propios pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – me preguntó con una nota de curiosidad infantil, que no le había visto antes.

- Por que Tom cree… - me encogí de hombros – que eres una vampiresa… - terminé.

Francesca me miró de forma inescrutable. En su gesto no había una sonrisa, pero sí. No había seriedad, pero sí. No había una respuesta positiva, pero sí.

- ¿Y tú?... ¿qué piensas?... – me preguntó sin mover un musculo, con un autocontrol pasmoso.

Me mordí el labio, ahí estaba mi oportunidad de desnudar todos los conceptos, equivocados o no, que había manejado en mi cabeza los últimos días, pero le seguí el juego.

- Lo pareces… - dije intentando usar algo del tono seductor que ella manejaba tan bien.

Se acercó tan lentamente hasta mí, que podía notar como mi ansiedad iba creciendo. A veces no son las palabras las que hablan, son los silencios. Se detuvo cuando su pecho estuvo a punto de tocarse con el mío. Mirándome desde su altura, a los ojos directamente, por un momento llegué a pensar que no pestañeaba. Su voz, brotó como la bruma de la mañana, lenta, suave, ondeando alrededor de la naturaleza.

- ¿Y si lo fuera?... – me preguntó casi sonriendo.

Dios, esto del autocontrol era cosa difícil de manejar. Tenerla tan cerca, tan dispuesta y desearla tanto, no eran una buena combinación si lo que deseaba era conocerla más. Acostándome con ella podía llegar a saber qué posición sexual le era más grata, o cuantas cicatrices podía dejar su pasión sobre mi cuerpo, pero no llegaría a lo esencial, no podría leer dentro de su alma.

Finalmente salí de mis cavilaciones y le hablé en un susurro.

- Tendría que aprender a vivir de noche…

La escuché reír. Una sonrisa clara y feliz, y algo se inflamó dentro de mi pecho, al sentirme el causante de aquella alegría.

- ¿Y no tienes miedo?... – preguntó, mientras su cuerpo se iba pegando sugerentemente al mío.

Tomé aire profundamente por la nariz.

- En mí, la testarudez puede más que el temor… - acentué las palabras inclinándome ligeramente hacia su boca, alcanzo a detenerme antes de caer en sus garras.

- Salgamos de aquí… - le dije - tu mala idea me está tentando.

Una vez más la escuche reír de aquella hermosa forma que yo había inventado en ella. Al menos desde que la conocía.

- Tú hermano no que quiere aquí… - insistió cuando cruzamos la puerta.

- Te digo que es muy probable que no esté – le respondí, avanzando con ella tomada de la mano hasta la cocina.

Pero me equivocaba. Justamente en la cocina era donde estaba mi hermano Tom, con una taza de café en la mano y un libro sobre la mesa, el que cerró casi al mismo tiempo que entramos Francesca y yo.

- Hola… - dije, en cuanto lo vi.

- Hola – me respondió sin mucho ánimo, antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

Francesca se quedó mirando, como si evaluara lo que debía decir. Le sonrió casi tímidamente y Tom la miró como si quisiera hacer una radiografía de sus intenciones, para finalmente hacer un adusto gesto con la cabeza.

- ¿Hay algo de comer? – pregunté, echando una mirada dentro de una olla que había sobre la cocina, sin soltar la mano de ella, para darle seguridad.

- Ya sabes, comida vegetariana – me respondió mi hermano – no creo que a tu amiga le guste.

- Por mí estará bien – se apresuró a responder Francesca.

Ambos, Tom y yo, la miramos.

- ¿Si? – le pregunté.

- Sí – dijo casi animada.

- Bien… - acepté.

No iba a poner en tela de juicio sus palabras delante de Tom, quizás ya era hora de abandonar la absurda idea del vampirismo. Le solté la mano y ella se sentó tímidamente en la mesa delante de mi hermano.

- ¿Qué leías? – le preguntó, creo que intentando ser amable.

Tom no respondió de inmediato. Yo abrí un armario para sacar unos platos. Cuando mi hermano habló pareció dubitativo.

- Un estudio sobre…

- ¿Qué es esa peste? – pregunté, cerrando de inmediato el armario.

Podía notar un fuerte olor, entre acido y ligeramente amaderado. Miré a Tom, que abrió los ojos, como pidiéndome que no le preguntara ahora mismo.

- No importa – dije, dándole lo que pedía.

Un incomodo silencio se creó en la cocina, el único sonido provenía de mí, moviendo los paltos y cubiertos en la cocina, y de Tom dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa.

- ¿De dónde eres? – le preguntó mi hermano a Francesca.

Yo permanecía de espalda a ellos y pensé que no era un mal comienzo para una conversación.

- De muchos sitios… - respondió ella recuperando el tono ligeramente seductor que solía usar cuando quería tener las riendas en su mano.

- ¿El último sitio en el que viviste? – continuó preguntando Tom.

- California… - respondió Francesca jugando con las sílabas de las palabras, logrando que a mí, que no era el receptor de sus palabras, se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

Tom se quedó un momento en silencio, y no pude evitar preguntarme si estaría sufriendo los mismos efectos devastadores que yo. Me moví ligeramente para mirarlo. Había bajado un poco en mentón hasta el pecho, para mirar a Francesca con aquella mirada suya de seductor empedernido.

Se me apretó el estómago ante la idea de que se sintiera atraído por ella. Y bien sabía yo que no era una idea sin fundamento. Serví un plato y lo golpeé sobre la mesa en el sitio de Tom, él me miró y supe que había leído en mis ojos.

"Aléjate de ella"

Me sonrió de ese modo que Tom solía usar cuando algo común y corriente se convertía en un desafío.

Mierda.

- Ya he comido… - me dijo – gracias.

Apreté la mandíbula, no le iba a dar el gusto de pelearme con él delante de Francesca.

- Bien – quité el plato de delante de él, para ponerlo en mi sitio de la mesa. Y les di la espalda a ambos para servir un plato para ella.

- Te sienta muy bien el color madera de esa camiseta – le habló Tom a Francesca.

Y supe que estaba poniendo a los peones en posición, y que esta partida sería larga.

Continuará…

**Jjajajajajajajja… el resultado de este capítulo es culpa de la entrevista esa que vi de los chicos con Reina… en fin, mi cabeza y sus conclusiones.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Bill está intentando conocer más a Francesca, traerla a su territorio, ver si ella puede ser parte de su vida. Y la chica, bueno… ella nos oculta cosas, ahora no sabemos bien cuáles, pero desde luego ahora se verá en medio de dos fuegos, uno por amor y el otro, creo yo, por puro tocar los hue… esos mismos…**

**Besitos y espero sus mensajes, que son el alimento del escritor.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Capítulo XII Novena Noche II

**Capítulo XII**

**Novena Noche II**

Aquí estábamos los tres, Francesca y yo cenábamos, mientras que Tom continuaba con su taza de café, que para este momento debía de estar fría. Las verduras que estaba comiendo, me exigían a gritos algo frito para compensar, y el comportamiento de Tom, algo dulce que me ayudara a tragar que estuviese coqueteando con Francesca.

- ¿Qué parte de California? – preguntaba sin que al parecer tuviese intención de parar.

- San Francisco – aclaró ella.

- Y cuéntanos Francesca… - continuaba hablando mi hermano - ¿qué cosas se hacen en San Francisco?

Ella sonrió cálidamente, lo que me revolvió el estómago. Así que me encontraba jugando con la comida en el plato, casi igual como lo hacía Francesca, que en ese momento respondió con su melodioso y seductor tono, acentuando mi enfado.

- Sólo puedo contarte lo que sucede de noche.

- Pues suena interesante… - dijo Tom, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, entregándole toda su atención a Francesca.

- La vida nocturna suele ser muy interesante – continuó ella, moviendo la comida en el plato.

- Cuéntame algo, de aquellas interesantes cosas – pidió Tom en el límite de mi paciencia.

Me estaba quedando completamente al margen de la conversación que estaban teniendo, y aunque no hablaban de nada realmente relevante, no entendía de dónde sacaba Tom, tanto interés por Francesca. Y lo que me resultaba aún más incomprensible, de dónde había sacado ella tanta soltura para hablar con mi hermano.

- Sí, cuéntanos Francesca – arremetí contra ella, que me miró, enfocándose en mí lentamente, pestañeando una sola vez cuando lo hizo, con la misma lentitud.

- Pasear por el parque, por ejemplo – dijo con voz sinuosa, pasando de mí a Tom – ir a alguna iglesia a escandalizar a un cura – volvió a mí.

Algo muy parecido a la expectativa se instaló en mi estómago. Ella estaba diciéndome claramente que las cosas que consideraba interesantes, las había hecho conmigo. Tom me miró de reojo y supe que él también lo había comprendido, pero si había algo que tenía mi hermano, era perseverancia.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – le preguntó a Francesca indicando su plato.

Que continuaba teniendo la misma cantidad de comida, sólo que algo más revuelta.

- Sí, claro… mucha… - respondió ella.

Y pareció como si sólo hubiese bastado la palabra 'hambre' en nuestra conversación, para que el estómago de Francesca se hiciera notar.

Así que ella se llevó una porción de su comida a la boca, mientras que Tom y yo nos quedamos mirándola masticar. Desviando, ambos, la mirada en el momento en que ella alzó la suya.

Tom volvió a abrir la conversación.

- ¿Y antes de San Francisco? – le preguntó.

- Ya está bien de interrogatorio Tom – le dije, sin poder evitarlo, sólo le faltaba tener un mapa e ir marcando los lugares que Francesca mencionaba. Francesca comenzaba a parecer ligeramente incomoda.

- ¿Pero qué problema hay?... ¿sólo intento conversar? – se defendió mirándome.

Iba a responder a eso, cuando sentí la mano de Francesca sobre la mía. La miré y ella me mostró una suave sonrisa antes de hablar.

- Está bien… - dijo, luego miró a Tom – Nueva Orleans.

En ese momento Tom se quedó callado. Y no creía que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Francesca le sonrió con esa mirada matizada de perversa inocencia, parecía estar disfrutando con la reacción que había obtenido de Tom, hasta el punto que por un momento me pareció ver un destelló en sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente más? – le preguntó.

Tom abrió la boca, y como si estuviese intentando recuperar el habla, dijo finalmente.

- Claro, claro…

Francesca volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez más de forma más marcada.

- Tendrán que disculparme un segundo… - se puso en pie – necesito ir al baño.

- ¿Te acompaño? – le pregunté por amabilidad.

Me miró casi dulcemente.

- No, ya sé llegar… - respondió.

Cuando salió de la cocina Tom me miró casi en estado de alerta. Y habló conteniendo la voz, a punto de gritar las palabras.

- Nueva Orleans – tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que por un momento me dio miedo de que estuviese sufriendo un ataque de histeria.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – me encogí de hombros, comiendo un poco más de mi comida.

- ¡Bill!... es la ciudad de los vampiros por excelencia – intentó explicarme. Mirando hacia la puerta como un desesperado.

Lo miré por un instante. Tom ya me estaba preocupando. Podía comprender que Francesca no era precisamente una chica corriente, pero tampoco era peligrosa, me sentía tranquilo y seguro en su compañía, pero mi hermano no y eso lo estaba llevando a crear ideas confusas en su cabeza. Entonces recordé el olor que salía del armario que había tras de mí.

- ¿Se puede saber que tienes escondido en ese armario? – le pregunté, dejando de lado su paranoia por Nueva Orleans.

- Ajos… - dijo, sin dejar de mirar la puerta – varios kilos…

- ¡Tom! – me quejé.

- Y también tengo agua bendita en el frigorífico – me explicó, como si no hubiese escuchado mi reclamó - ¿se arruina el agua bendita? – entonces me miró.

- ¿No crees que esto es demasiado? – le pregunté, poniéndome de pie, se me había quitado el hambre con tanta tontería.

- Ninguna precaución es demasiada – se defendió.

- Oh, claro… será por lo mucho que se retorcía con los ajos que has acumulado – hablé molesto.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, como si meditara mis palabras. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, y estaba ojeando el libro que había cerrado cuando llegamos a la cocina.

- ¡Tom!... – llamé su atención.

- ¡¿Qué?... – volvió a cerrar el libro, para ponerse de pie y acercarse a mí – no me dirás que esta Francesca es muy normal…

Casi me susurró, por miedo a que ella tuviese un 'super oído' o algo así.

- Antes cuando coqueteabas con ella no te parecía tan anormal – le dije con ironía.

Tom me miró, evaluando mis palabras, parecía más serio que nunca, pero entonces esa sonrisa socarrona, tan típica de él, se marcó en su boca.

- Rara es, pero está buena… - se encogió de hombros.

Entorné los ojos.

- No puedes mantenerte alejado de una mujer ni aunque te de miedo… - acepté caminando hacia la puerta.

- Lo que sea con tal de alejarla de ti hermanito… - me respondió.

Y tuve que darme la vuelta para mirarlo, no podía creer lo que me decía. Se encogió de hombros, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Finalmente habló.

- Te mordió el cuello… - me dijo.

- Ya te expliqué lo que pasó con eso… - le reclamé.

Tom bufó por lo bajó, mientras desviaba la mirada hacía algún rincón, descalificando mi explicación.

- ¡¿Qué? – le exigí.

Volvió a mirarme.

- ¡¿Qué? – continué exigiendo.

Miró al suelo, antes de decidirse a mirarme nuevamente y hablar.

- Me han lamido, me han aullado… y mira que soy bueno en la cama – comenzó a presumir – pero jamás me han mordido hermanito… esa chica es rara – sentenció.

No sé si fue mi amor propio herido, o el deseo de defender a Francesca de las desconfianzas de Tom, pero mi boca soltó las palabras escupiéndolas con sorna.

- Quizás soy mejor que tú, hermanito… - alcé una ceja para acentuar mi vanidad.

Y creo que en ese momento, sin quererlo, abrí el periodo de lucha.

- Eso ya lo veremos… - me amenazó.

- ¿Y cómo? – pregunté.

Tom avanzó hasta la puerta, poniéndose el libro aquel bajo el brazo, antes de pasar por mi lado.

- Del único modo posible… hermanito – casi me susurró las palabras, pero para mí fueron claras y contundentes.

Cuando pude aceptar, lo que Tom me insinuaba, él se había ido a su habitación. Me sentí de pronto amenazado por mi propio hermano, ¿es que acaso pensaba intentar algo con Francesca?

Negué con un gesto, yo debía de estar loco, o él, por intentar que yo creyera algo así. Pero la lógica me duró sólo un segundo, porque al siguiente estaba entrando en la habitación de Tom, que ahora mismo tocaba algunos acordes en su guitarra, para una nueva composición en la que había estado trabajando estos últimos días.

- Esto no es como lo de Annie Haider – le reclamé.

Tom continuaba mirando sus manos sobre la guitarra, contestando como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

- Es exactamente igual que lo de Annie Haider – me respondió

Creo que en ese momento sentí que me hervía la sangre de ira.

- Y completamente igual que lo de Kerstin Schuster – agregó

Lo miré fijamente, él me devolvió la mirada.

- Acordamos que jamás hablaríamos sobre lo que pasó con Kerstin Schuster – le recordé al borde de mi paciencia.

Tom apretó la mandíbula y respiró profundamente.

- Tienes razón, ese ha sido hasta ahora, nuestro secreto mejor guardado – aceptó, bajando nuevamente la mirada a la guitarra.

Sabía perfectamente que había sacado ese nombre buscando pelearse conmigo, pero no le daría gusto. Le tenía que quedar claro que Francesca era mía. en ese instante las palabras fluyeron de mi boca, con más violencia de la que hubiese deseado.

- Te advierto Tom, no te dejaré hacerlo – mascullé entre dientes.

En ese momento Tom me miró otra vez, y adornando su boca con aquella sonrisa irónica, de quien sabe suya la victoria, me respondió.

- No está en tu mano Bill… es ella quien elige… siempre son ellas…

Me mordí la lengua, no iba a responder a su provocación, pero era evidente, que el duelo estaba declarado.

Me fui hasta mi habitación, masticando la disputa que acabábamos de tener mi hermano y yo. Ahora mismo sentía que era mi peor enemigo, pero bien sabía yo, que en unas horas más estaríamos bebiendo del mismo vaso.

Pensar aquello me dio escalofríos, no quería compartir tanto con Tom, el agua estaba bien. Francesca no.

Entré en mi habitación pensando que quizás Francesca había decidido quedarse ahí, en lugar de volver a la cocina y al interrogatorio que Tom le había estado haciendo, pero no se encontraba. Pensé que debía de seguir en el baño, pero en ese momento noté que la puerta que había en mi habitación y que daba al jardín, estaba abierta.

- ¿Francesca?... – pregunté en voz alta, avanzando hasta aquel sitio.

La cortina se mecía suavemente con el viento, y tuve que atraparla con la mano para poder mirar fuera. La noche estaba estrellada y una luna que aún parecía llena se alzaba en lo alto, entregándole al jardín una luz particular, pero a pesar de la claridad, no podía ver a Francesca.

Me aventuré por el jardín, intentando verla por algún rincón que quedara oculto por la sombra de los arboles, pero no lograba ver nada. Y entonces pensar en la posibilidad de que se hubiese ido, me llenó de tristeza. Quizás simplemente no se sentía capaz de estar a mi lado, y menos en la compañía de Tom.

Debo reconocer que se me formó un grueso nudo en la garganta, que me dejó al borde de las lágrimas, ante esa idea. Así que respiré profundamente y entré a mi habitación. La esperaría, no sabía qué más podía hacer. Y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero debía de estar muy cansado, ya que me dormí sobre la cama, con un cuaderno en el que anotaba las ideas que surgían para cada nueva canción, un cuaderno pequeño, que tenía la mitad de las hojas ocupadas, y la otra mitad tachadas. Debía pensar en un nuevo cuaderno.

Un sonido suave y constante me despertó, y cuando abrí los ojos vi la figura de Francesca junto a la ventana. Encendí de inmediato la luz de la lámpara, ella me observó con sus hermosos e inteligente ojos insinuantes, mientras caminaba en mi dirección. Sus movimientos sinuosos como aquella primera noche, y me iba pareciendo cada vez más hermosa y femenina a medida que se acercaba.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – le pregunté cuando llegó hasta mí.

Quise ponerme en pie, pero ella me sostuvo por los hombros con fuerza, para mantenerme sentado, y yo no quise resistirme. La vi arrodillarse delante de mí, abriéndose espacio en medio de mis piernas, para que sus labios llegaran poco a poco hasta mis labios.

Cuando nos tocamos, su boca estaba caliente, suave y sabía ligeramente dulce, embriagante, un sabor que reconocía, y que en mayor proporción, era el camino directo al extasis.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le volví a preguntar, mientras ella se devoraba mis boca, y yo hacía lo mismo con la suya, completamente entregado a sus besos, después de temer su partida.

- Paseando… - me respondió, mientras que sus manos iban desabrochando los botones de mi camisa.

- ¿Sola? – continué preguntando, en medio de los besos, mientras mi mano acariciaba suavemente el arco de su cuello, palpando la piel suave, y la forma esbelta.

Entonces Francesca me miró. Sus ojos brillaban llamativamente, como si se hubiesen llenado de vida. Ya no veía ese aspecto demacrado en ella, ni la palidez enfermiza. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero color y sus labios parecían enrojecidos y hermosos.

- Soy una criatura de la noche, mi amor… - me dijo, con una sensualidad tan abrumadora, que sus palabras se introdujeron en mis oídos causándome un desfallecimiento repentino, que sabía que era puro deseo.

- Me preocupas… - le dije, apenas susurrando, me costaba encontrar mi propia voz, en medio de la turbulencia que ocasionaba Francesca dentro de mí.

- Estoy a tu lado Bill… - Dios, mi nombre dicho por su boca, era como el afrodisiaco más poderoso que podía existir – no intentes apresarme… porque me asfixiaré…

Para ese momento, mis dedos parecían querer hundirse en sus caderas, ya que sentía como presionaban por atraerla más hacía mí. Sé que busque contenerme, pero el dulzor de su boca me descontrolaba, quería beber de ella, llenarme de su sabor, y la única forma de hacerlo era poseerla.

- Puedo complacerte… - escuché su voz junto a mi oído. Y un nuevo desfallecimiento me cruzó el cuerpo entero. Sólo quería dejarme caer sobre la cama y dejar que ella hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

Quizás fue ese punto irreflexivo de temor que había puesto Tom en mí, o quizás, las horas que me pasé pensando que Francesca dejaría de estar junto a mí, pero lo cierto es que sólo deseaba sentirla, con la piel, con los sentidos, con el alma completa.

- Quiero que me ames…- le pedí.

Y supe que ella había contenido el aliento en ese momento, sus caricias sensuales y provocativas se detuvieron un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que todo pareciera igual, pero muy diferente. Sus besos que hasta ese momento estaban dedicados al placer, parecían estar hechos de puro sentimiento, dejándose caer sobre mi piel como los pétalos frescos de una rosa, desgranándose sobre mi cuello, mi clavícula, mi pecho, mientras sus manos se abrían paso a través de la ropa. Cuando su lengua tocó el metal que atravesaba mi pezón, gemí profundamente. Y Francesca se incorporó, me miró a los ojos, y vi en ella algo que no me había mostrado hasta entonces.

- Te amaré…

Me dijo, antes de que sus labios tomaran los míos con un beso profundo, turbulento y peligroso como el mar. No sabía que esperar de ella, ni si me permitiría amarla como yo deseaba, pero la amaría, la amaría como pudiera, como ella me lo permitiera, la amaría incluso después de la misma muerte.

Francesca era como un animalito herido, y yo sería su hogar.

Para entonces comenzaba a amanecer.

Continuará…

**Ainss… DEOZ ¡!... se me acaba de estrujar el corazón… BILL ¡!... QUIERO QUE ME AMES ASI ¡!... no me puedo conformar con menos, es tan hermoso lo que brota de él, quizás sea ese ímpetu de los veintiún años, no lo sé, pero creo que en ese momento estamos mucho más propensos a creer en lo eterno.**

**Recuerden dejar sus mensajitos, son mi sueldo… y últimamente me tienen a pan y agua…^^**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	13. Capítulo XIII El Amor

**Capítulo XIII**

**Novena Noche El Amor**

Había comenzado a amanecer y Francesca se fue moviendo poco a poco en la cama, como si quisiera evitar la luz. Para ese momento, mis manos estaban recorriendo las curvas desnudas de su cadera, mientras la expectativa de la unión de nuestros cuerpos iba acrecentando la ansiedad.

- ¿Quieres que cierre las cortinas…? - le pregunté entre susurros, mientras mis besos iban bañando sus labios.

Ella sonrió, lo pude notar el en tacto de nuestras bocas, y aquella sensación de cercanía, de comprensión, de comunicarnos sin palabras me llevó a palpar la plenitud como algo real.

Caminé hasta la ventana y oscurecí la habitación, permitiendo que una muy suave penumbra nos dejara observarnos. No quería perderme los detalles de Francesca. Detalles que la única vez que habíamos estado juntos no había podido retener. Hoy sería diferente. Y no estaba seguro de qué me movía, pero junto a Francesca se me olvidaban los temores y las reticencias en la intimidad, junto a ella me sentía en paz.

Me acerqué con calma, con esa tranquilidad que da la cercanía, la entrega. Extendí mi mano hasta ella, y le acaricié con delicadeza el contorno del rostro, la mandíbula, dibujando con mis dedos su forma. Cuando llegué a su cuello Francesca dejó caer suavemente la cabeza a un lado, como si me ofreciera aquel lugar para que dejará en el mi beso. Yo obedecí.

Noté como se estremeció cuando mis labios se posaron sobre la curva de su cuello, así que volvía a hacerlo, esta vez saboreando su piel con mi boca y mi lengua. La escuché gemir angustiada, y el movimiento espontáneo de su cuerpo me indicó su placer, más placer del que podía imaginar con una caricia tan suave. Y entonces escuché su voz, susurrando un anhelo que parecía llevarse con él, toda su vida.

- Muérdeme…

Volví a lamer su cuello, y atrapé su piel rígida entre mis dientes, mordiendo con moderada fuerza, notando como se removía Francesca en mi abrazo. Pero en ese momento su voz volvió a susurrando, esta vez como una exigencia que no le permitía vivir.

- Más fuerte… - la escuché jadear ante su propia propuesta.

Y sentía como la sangre se arremolinaba dentro de mí.

Apreté un poco más, sintiendo la musculatura tensarse contra mis labios. Francesca me abrazaba con avidez, en busca de algo que yo aún no le daba. En ese instante lo supe.

- Muérdeme… rompe la piel…

Contuve el aliento, más que por la sorpresa que me ocasionaba su petición, por el deseo arrebatador que producía en mí. No estaba en mi naturaleza dañar a nadie, y en mi mente batallaba ese sentimiento, pero ella lo anhelaba, podía percibirlo por el modo en que su cuerpo se arqueaba hacía mi ofreciéndose, y su voz, susurrando desgastada por la pasión, una y otra vez la petición. Yo mismo sentí como temblaba mi cuerpo ante la expectativa, y recordé la cicatriz de mi cuello, y el dolor junto al placer fusionándose en una espiral de puro fuego.

La sostuve con fuerza, mientras que mi lengua preparaba con caricias la zona. Posicioné mi boca, abriendo la mandíbula lo suficiente como para presionar, sólo sería una pequeña herida, que luego curaría con amor. Pude notar como la pasión se apoderó de mí cuando apreté los dientes contra su piel, la fuerza con que mi excitación creció de golpe cuando escuché que atravesaban la fina piel, y el éxtasis cuando ella se revolcaba entre mis brazos victima de su propio placer. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda con tal brutalidad, que por un momento me pareció que crecían por segundos, para poder clavarse más en la carne. Pero yo sólo era capaz de saborear el débil hilo de sangre que había comenzado a emanar, trayendo hasta mí el recuerdo del dulzor de aquel vino que Francesca me había dado a probar, incitándome a desear más. Mi respiración se había agitado, y mi corazón latía fuertemente, igual que el de ella, podía sentirlo en el pulso de su cuello. Francesca se removía casi convulsionándose y supe que algo muy parecido a la culminación la estaba invadiendo, notando como mi propia consciencia se desvanecía llevándome al límite con tanta violencia, que a punto estuve de eyacular, sintiéndome tan violento, que casi no podía reconocerme.

Su voz se fue calmando poco a poco, y sus uñas fueron cediendo en su intento por atravesar mi espalda. Había descubierto un placer exquisito en el dolor, y lamiendo ahora aquel hilo de roja sangre, sentía a Francesca más parte de mí, que nunca.

Sus manos me fueron acariciando con suavidad, con esa suavidad que existe después de la pasión. Y aunque mi cuerpo exigía aún la liberación, mi alma se sentía colmada. Su boca comenzó a buscar la mía, me besó con cálida tranquilidad, para luego mirarme. Y Dios, sus ojos me parecieron la luz más hermosa que había visto jamás.

- Bill… - me susurró – estás arruinándome…

Sus palabras me llevaron de la sorpresa a la diversión. Sonreí, mientras acariciaba su cabello, con Francesca aún sumida en mi abrazo.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? – pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

Su cuello aún sangraba levemente.

Se arrodilló delante de mí y tomó mi mano izquierda. Besando la cara interior de mi muñeca.

- ¿Qué dice este? – preguntó refiriéndose al tatuaje de mi brazo.

- Libertad – respondí con calma. Con la exquisita calma que ahora mismo había entre nosotros.

Entonces sus labios se posaron sobre mi antebrazo, causándome un escalofrío que me recorrió la columna completa. Me mordí el labio y la observé deslizándose por mi piel. Notando el desfallecimiento apoderándose de mí, el deseo creciendo nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué dices que te estoy arruinando? – volvía a preguntar.

Me miró fijamente, sus labios entreabierto, enrojecidos y húmedos centraron mi atención. Creo que estuve a punto de jadear cuando se los mordió antes de hablar.

- Porque ya no sólo deseo tu cuerpo… - respondió, acercándose hasta mí, para besar mis labios, sin soltar mi mano.

Quise preguntar más, pero ella detuvo su dedo sobre mis labios indicándome silencio, mientras que sus piernas iban rodeando mis caderas, empujándome suavemente hasta que mi espalda descanso sobre la cama. Aún sostenía mi brazo, y ahora que estaba sentada sobre mí, me miraba intensamente mientras besaba mi muñeca, humedeciéndola con su lengua, preparándola.

- Deseo tu alma… - le escuché susurrar.

Y entonces el dolor me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Mis caderas se alzaron bajo ella, pero Francesca me sostuvo con fuerza sin permitirme escapar. Como lo había hecho antes con ella. Y cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver mi sangre bordeando su boca y la avidez con que Francesca lamía recogiendo cada gota. Y aquello me resultó tan poderosamente excitante, como sostenerla entre mis brazos para morder su cuello.

Sentí como se escabullía ligeramente la vida de mí, sentía la debilidad que iba bañando mis músculos, el tenue sopor que acompañado de la pasión parecía trasladarme a un mundo desconocido. Por un momento pensé en las imágenes que alguna vez había visto, de los consumidores de opio, la forma letal, pero placentera, en la que se entregaban a la muerte.

Sus ojos volvieron a mirarme cuando lamio por última vez mi sangre y se inclinó sobre mí, entregándose completamente, permitiendo que mis besos y mis caricias la recorrieran como un penitente en su último sendero, de forma lenta, impregnándome de cada detalle, haciendo mía cada peca y cada lunar, cada pequeño detalle que la convertía en ella y en única.

Nos dormimos finalmente, cuando el día había llegado a su plenitud, como nuestra entrega. Dos cuerpos desnudos, unidos aún, perteneciéndose uno al otro. Su pelo abierto sobre mi almohada, cosquilleando en mi nariz, cuando le di un beso profundo en la nuca, antes de que el sueño me venciera.

- Te amo… - le susurré.

Y aunque ella no respondió, noté como su mano se apretaba un poco más sobre la mía, que descansaba sobre su pecho, en un abrazo tan férreo, que me parecía imposible de romper.

.

**Décima Noche**

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Aún no abría los ojos, pero podía notarlo. La conciencia volvía a mí lentamente, y me sentía colmado, tranquilo, envuelto en una especie de satisfacción permanente. Busqué en mi mente, de forma espontanea el motivo, y el nombre de Francesca vino a mi mente de inmediato. La llamé en mis recuerdos y mis manos comenzaron a buscarla en medio de las sábanas. Abrí los ojos cuando mi búsqueda no dio resultados, y como había previsto, la oscuridad era absoluta. Encendí la luz de la lámpara y miré a mi alrededor. Ella no estaba.

Una angustiante presión comenzó a generarse en mi pecho, fui en busca de algo de ropa, tropezando con la que antes había vestido y que ahora estaba en el suelo. Miré la puerta que daba al jardín, pero estaba cerrada. Creo que no lo pensé demasiado cuando salí de la habitación, para buscar a Francesca por la casa. Las notas de la guitarra de Tom, dejaban en el aire la melodía de 'Kampf der Liebe', me pareció una especie de mensaje subliminal. Cuando me había dormido, estábamos tan unidos Francesca y yo, que parecíamos una misma persona, y ahora no estaba.

Salí del pasillo y la sala se abrió ante mí. Entonces la vi, llevaba puesta una de las enormes camisetas de Tom, el cabello suelto le caía por la espalda, sentada frente a mi hermano que parecía estar tocando la guitarra para ella. Tom levantó la mirada y me vio, pero no se detuvo, continuó tocando. Avancé lentamente, y entonces Francesca se giró y me miró, sus ojos se abrieron con una hermosa alegría, que me fue entibiando el alma poco a poco, mientras un dedo contra sus labios me indicó silencio.

Cuando llegué a su lado, me detuve. Ella continuó centrada en la melodía que tocaba Tom hasta que él interpretó la última nota.

- Es una hermosa canción - le dijo a mi hermano – y sabes tocar muy bien – agregó.

Tom parecía más receptivo que la noche anterior a la palabra de Francesca. Entonces ella me miró.

- ¿Has descansado bien? – me preguntó con su voz delicada y con cierta dulzura.

Observé su cuello, las marcas de la herida que le había causado estaban ocultas bajo los rizos de su cabello. Entonces recordé mi muñeca, y tiré despreocupadamente de las mangas de mi camiseta, para cubrirla y asegurarme que Tom no la viera.

- Muy bien… – alcé la otra mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Escuché a Tom carraspear desde su sitio, lo miré de reojo.

- ¿Quieres que toque algo más? – le preguntó a Francesca, que para entonces lo estaba mirando también.

- Claro… - respondió con su tono sinuoso y seductor.

Tom comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de una nueva canción, y yo no pude resistirme a interrumpir. No permitiría que intentara convertir a Francesca en una nueva Annie o Kerstin.

- ¿Por qué llevas una camiseta de Tom? – le pregunté directamente a ella.

Francesca me miró, y en sus ojos bailaba un anota de diversión. Sin embargo quien habló fue mi hermano.

- ¿Se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo? – le preguntó a Francesca.

Ella lo miró, y como si se tratara de dos cómplices, le respondió, con el mismo tono que había usado antes.

- Será mejor que se lo explique yo… - aceptó.

Para ese momento, me estaba temiendo lo peor. Y sentía como se me iba haciendo un enorme vacía en el estómago, ante la expectativa de lo que Francesca tuviera qué decirme.

No podía entender cómo, sólo unas horas atrás habíamos estado tan unidos y entregados, y ahora todo mi sistema amenazaba con colapsarse ante la idea que rondaba mi mente, en espera, únicamente, de una confirmación.

- Verás amor… - comenzó ella, tomando con la suya mi mano herida, sin llegar a descubrir la herida – Tom me dejó su camiseta… porque…

Me miraba a los ojos, y pude notar en los suyos la diversión. ¡Estaba jugando conmigo!

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté casi exigiendo.

Francesca miró a Tom y en sus labios bailaba la sonrisa. Me solté con cierta brusquedad de su agarré, causando un dolor en mi pequeña herida, del que no quise quejarme.

- Bill… - habló intentando retenerme – Tom dijo que te pondrías así, pero no le creía…

"Estoy a tu lado Bill…no intentes apresarme… porque me asfixiaré…"

Recordé entonces sus palabras, y comprendí que Tom buscaba ofuscarme con sus tretas absurdas.

- Mi hermano se aburre a menudo – le respondí sin dejar de mirar a Tom que hasta ese momento se había reído contenidamente – e inventa idioteces – dije mirándolo a él.

- Relájate… - respondió Tom, aún entre risas – le dejé esa camiseta, para no despertarte a ti.

Yo le hice un gesto de burla, que mi hermano respondió del mismo modo.

- ¿Son siempre iguales? – Habló Francesca.

- Desde que nacimos – le dije riéndome por el juego de ideas.

Ella sonrió suavemente, como hace una persona sabía, ante las bromas de un niño. O al menos esa fue la comparación inmediata que mi mente encontró.

- Vamos, iremos a ver algo de ropa para ti – le dije, tomando ahora yo su mano.

- ¿Y podemos pasear? – me preguntó ella poniéndose de pie frente a mí, en un claro coqueteo, que fue interrumpido de inmediato por un carraspeo de Tom.

Francesca y yo nos miramos, sin hacer demasiado caso de mi hermano.

- Podemos – le respondí.

Ella se mordió muy ligeramente el labio, y ese sólo gesto trajo hasta mi cabeza una serie de imágenes que se agolparon y pasaron de forma dolorosa, encendiendo el deseo de inmediato.

- Vamos entonces – dijo ella, caminando hacia mi habitación.

Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Francesca parecía vestir únicamente la camiseta de Tom, ya que sus esbeltas piernas surgían desnudas bajo ella. Me quedé observándole mientras se alejaba, y entonces me di la vuelta para mirar a mi hermano, confirmando lo que sospechaba, él también la seguía con la mirada.

Pero ya no quise discutir, me fui tras Francesca. Debía entregarle algo más de ropa, si no quería que media vida nocturna, se quedara prendada de ella.

Salimos de casa, custodiados por Gerard, que había aceptado mantener un horario nocturno por unas semanas.

Encontrar una tienda que estuviese abierta por la noche en Los Ángeles, no era cosa tan difícil, esta era una ciudad, que por el buen clima constante que tenía, no dormía. Siempre había público para un restaurante, una sala de diversiones, en la playa o en las tiendas, que era lo que nos interesaba ahora mismo.

Cuando entramos en una que yo solía visitar, comenzamos a mirar lo que había. Poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando, y cuando yo estaba en un rincón, escuché delante de mí a dos chicas que murmuraban, de forma muy poco discreta sobre Francesca.

Alcé la mirada para observarlas, ambas vestían como las típicas niñas ricas de la zona, quizás demasiado encandiladas con la apariencia, como para mirar un poco más.

- ¿Has visto la blusa que lleva? – le preguntó una a la otra.

- Probablemente la habrá comprado en algún mercado barato – respondió la otra.

- ¿Y ese cabello?... parece una leona mal cuidada – continuó la primera, terminando su comentario en carcajadas.

En ese momento Francesca levantó ligeramente la cabeza y las miró, confirmándome que el tono que usaban, no era precisamente confidencial. Entonces ambas se giraron y fui yo el que me centré en la prenda que tenía en la mano. Sus voces murmuraron nuevamente.

- Mira, es Bill Kaulitz – habló una en tono de alarma, y la otra chilló por lo bajo.

Lo que me faltaba.

- ¿Bill? – escuché entonces la voz casi tímida.

Alcé la mirada y sonreí con amabilidad. Ambas chicas sonreían e intentaban parecer interesantes, pero no se daban cuenta de que ya les había hecho una radiografía, a través de sus burdos comentarios.

- ¿Podrías darnos un autógrafo? – preguntó la otra, intentando una mirada seductora, que palidecía patéticamente ante la sensualidad innata de Francesca.

- Claro – les respondí manteniendo la sonrisa.

Ambas chicas buscaron dentro de sus bolsos, algo en lo que yo pudiera firmarles. Le firme primero a una, y luego a la otra. Cuando le extendí el volante de publicidad que la segunda me había pasado, las miré a ambas, y manteniendo la misma sonrisa les hablé.

- Por cierto, la blusa que lleva esa chica… - indiqué a Francesca, que para ese momento me estaba mirando – la compré en Gucci…

Ninguna de las dos pudo responder, aunque en realidad me fui del lado de ellas sin esperar respuesta. Cuando llegué junto a Francesca, ella me sonrió dulcemente.

- Me probaré esto – dijo alzando un vestido de macramé negro, con un fondo nude.

- Te acompaño – le respondí.

Y de ese modo ambos entramos al mismo probador. Aquello iba a dar que hablar, pero en este momento, lo único que realmente me importaba, era que esas dos chicas de fácil opinión, se comieran sus palabras. Bien sabía yo que todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener una opinión, pero al menos ésta tenía que sustentarse sobre un mínimo criterio.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del probador, ella colgó el vestido y me miró. Sus ojos me observaban con aquella misma dulzura que habían tenido por la madrugada en mi habitación. Y su boca murmuró de forma casi inaudible, un sentido.

- Gracias…

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo ¡!... ando un poco tarde con el fic, todos los días… tengo que reorganizar mi ritmo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes, tanto como a mí escribirlo. Cuando voy desarrollando la historia, es como si viviera a los personajes, y aunque este Bill parece que se sale un poco de la imagen habitual del Bill real, creo que está sumergido en una aventura que exige de él cosas nuevas, quizás por eso precisamente me gusta.**

**Besos, y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

_Odaxelagnia_


	14. Capítulo XIV Undécima Noche Adicción

**Capítulo XIV**

**Undécima Noche - Adicción**

"_Las adicciones se inician como conductas placenteras, pero posteriormente esclavizan al sujeto, que se siente obligado a repetirlas, a pesar del malestar que lo están ocasionando"_

La noche estaba estrellada, como la mayoría de las noches en esta ciudad. Una lluvia era algo improbable, aunque sucedía. La luna comenzaba a mostrar su forma menguante, iluminando hermosamente el jardín. Francesca había salido hacía un par de horas, su argumento, quería pasear, y aunque insistí en acompañarla, me pidió, con aquel insinuante poder de convencimiento que poseía, que la dejara ir sola, que estaría bien.

Y ahora yo me fumaba un cigarrillo, apoyado en el ventanal de mi habitación, que daba al jardín. Esperándola, y comenzando a preguntarme si esta espera se convertiría en algo permanente con Francesca en mi vida.

El humo del cigarrillo siempre me entregaba una sensación de calma, que pocas veces encontraba en otras cosas, levanté mi mano izquierda y miré la herida en mi muñeca que estaba cicatrizando perfectamente. No había podido dejar de repasar lo que nos sucedió el día anterior. El modo en que mi cuerpo entero se había estremecido enfebrecido, cuando mis dientes abrieron u piel y probé su sangre. Me costaba aceptar que aquello me sucediera a mí, me costaba comprender, más aún, el placer que me había producido.

Miré dentro de la habitación, mi cama se encontraba ordenada con sus almohadones y su colcha, todo en un inmaculado color blanco, que yo mismo me había encargado de poner, ya que las sabanas de la noche anterior, estaban cubiertas de marcas que había hecho nuestra sangre mientras dormíamos, nuestras heridas a medio cerrar.

Volví a mirar fuera, hacía el jardín, con la esperanza de ver finalmente la figura de Francesca, pero nada sucedía. Apagué el cigarrillo en un cenicero que había dentro de la habitación. Me acerqué a un mueble lateral y comencé a buscar en él un disco para escuchar. Necesitaba distraerme de alguna manera, ya que en este momento comenzaba a sentirme angustiado por la ausencia. Repasé tres veces la música que poseía, pero nada me resultaba interesante, así que desistí.

Pensé en salir de la habitación y recorrer un poco la casa, ver la televisión tal vez, pero la idea de tener que dar a Tom explicaciones sobre Francesca y su ausencia, no me seducía.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y me dejé caer hacia atrás. La habitación estaba sostenida en una pequeña penumbra. Mis ojos muy abiertos comenzaron a repasar todos los momentos que recordaba con Francesca, desde aquella primera noche en que la vi en el Club, pasando por aquellos paseos que dimos en el parque, la lluvia, y no pude evitar la sonrisa, cuando nuestra escapada al confesionario llegó a también a mis recuerdos. Todo en ella me parecía una dulce seducción, pero dónde estaba el límite para algo así. Me perdí en ese momento, en medio de mis propias cavilaciones, dónde estaba todo mi romanticismo, mi credibilidad en el amor verdadero.

Junto a Francesca, me respondí. Y me masajee la sien, comprendiendo que en este momento todas mis normas de conductas estaban siendo alteradas, únicamente por la presencia de ella en mi vida, pero lo realmente preocupante, era que me sentía incapaz de evitarlo.

Respiré profundamente y me puse de pie, caminé nuevamente hasta el ventanal, y como si lo hubiese sabido, vi a Francesca acercarse. Caminaba con calma por la hierba, ignorando completamente el camino de piedra que estaba puesto ahí, para conservar el jardín. Así era Francesca, rompía constantemente las reglas que yo conocía, incluso las que yo mismo me había autoimpuesto, y no podía ni pensar en impedirlo.

Me quedé de pie en el umbral, esperándola, igual que había hecho las últimas horas, y por muy molesto que me sintiera por mi propia dependencia de ella, el corazón se me había disparado sólo por saberla cerca. Y un suspiro traidor se me escapó, cuando noté el roce de sus dedos contra mi pecho, hundiéndose por la abertura de mi camisa.

Sus ojos me observaban como la más pecaminosa de las pinturas renacentistas, y todo mi cuerpo respondía a sus necesidades. Era como si nada dentro de mí actuara según mi voluntad. Yo me había convertido en un ser dependiente de la voluntad de Francesca. Y ante el roce de sus labios contra los míos, dejaba de existir.

Su beso era profundo, intenso, con aquel dulzor que tanto me gustaba. Mis brazos la rodeaban pegándola a mi cuerpo con fuerza, deseando fundirla en ese abrazo y que se quedara metida en mí, que no me dejara jamás. La escuché quejarse de dolor, pero aún así continuaba besándome, como si estuviésemos manteniendo una lucha secreta en medio de los besos. Me mordió la boca en respuesta a mi exigencia, y aunque me quejé, no la aparte ni de mi abrazo, ni de mi beso. La arrastré dentro de la habitación, pegándola contra una pared, para apresarla mejor.

Su voz sonó ahogada por mi boca.

- Te he extrañado… - me incitó.

De alguna manera sabía que buscaba una respuesta. Y la respuesta estaba ahí, empujando por salir de mi boca y de mi cuerpo.

- Y yo a ti…

Bajé con mis labios hasta su cuello, y lamí con mimo las pequeñas heridas que habían causado mis dientes en ella. No podía pensar, sólo quería sentir, repetir aquel adictivo remolino de sensaciones que me habían embargado al tenerla. Al apoderarme de su voluntad y de su sangre.

Apreté la zona, cerrando en una mordida superficial, mi boca. Francesca dejó escapar el aire que contenía, como si se tratara de un último aliento, y sentirme dueño de ese poder, funcionaba en mí, como una de las sensaciones más placenteras. Podía olvidarme de todo en este preciso momento, y entregarme a esta pasión, minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, hasta llegar al infinito.

Sus manos, cerradas violentamente contra mis brazos, sosteniéndose de mí, eran una clara suplica de sus deseos. Y yo no tenía voluntad para negarme. Francesca me estaba anulando la conciencia.

Apreté los dientes contra su piel, que se abrió rápidamente, ella se quejó dolorosamente, la herida era vulnerable y me permitió humedecerme los labios con el líquido caliente que salía de ella. Noté como mi excitación ascendía vertiginosamente, aprisionándola más contra la pared.

En ese momento sonaron dos golpes en la puerta. No fui capaz de atender de inmediato, seguía subyugado por el regocijante sabor de la sangre de Francesca. Pero otra vez sonaron dos golpes, esta vez acompañados de la voz de mi hermano.

- ¿Bill?...

Le lamí el cuello, esperando apaciguar ligeramente la herida abierta.

- ¡¿Qué? – le grité a mi hermano, sin moverme del lugar en el que me encontraba, presionando mi cadera contra Francesca, que en ese momento comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos por el vahído que me dio con aquella caricia.

- ¿Puedes salir?... – me preguntó mi hermano a través de la puerta.

Una de las manos de Francesca había soltado mi brazo, y subido hasta mi nuca, deslizándose por mi cabello e indicándome que diera paso a su beso en mi cuello, sosteniendo mi cabeza con fuerza.

- Ahora no… - pude suspirar en medio de gemido, que seguramente Tom había sabido interpretar, ya que obtuve respuesta.

Los dientes de Francesca cosquillearon contra mi piel, y yo sentía que me iba a desvanecer de placer sólo con esa caricia. La presión de su mordida comenzó a crecer poco a poco, y yo sentía que con cada pequeño aumento del dolor, iba perdiendo el control de mí mismo, entregándoselo a ella. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a escuchar como mi piel se abría, el modo en que sus dientes entrarían en mí, y su boca se llenaría, igual que lo había hecho la mía, del sabor caliente de la sangre.

Nuevamente dos golpes insistentes en la puerta se instalaron en mi conciencia con malestar.

- ¿Bill?... – pero no fue la voz de mi hermano la que me arrebató de aquel estado de sublime agonía.

Quise removerme del lado de Francesca, pero ella aunque había aflojado sus dientes sobre mi cuello, no quería soltarme. Así que le susurré suavemente.

- Francesca…

Entonces pareció reaccionar, y me miró fijamente, como si ahora mismo su mente estuviese en un mundo extraño que yo no reconocía.

- Vengo en un momento – le expliqué.

Su mirada adquirió en ese momento una consciencia casi animal, y su voz susurró profundamente.

- Te necesito…

Aquella declaración, tan abiertamente sexual, me erizó la piel al completo. Cerré los ojos y quise volver a besarle, pero la voz tras la puerta volvió a hablar.

- ¿Bill?... ¿estás ahí?...

Francesca gruño suave y salvajemente.

La fui soltando lentamente, pero ella se desprendió de mis manos con un solo movimiento, que a pesar de ser violento, en ella parecía un elegante desprecio. Me mordí el labio, no estaba seguro de a qué debía responder, el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza, no quería que Francesca se enfadara, parecía algo que no sería capaz de resistir. La vi avanzar hasta la mesilla de noche, y sacar un pañuelo de papel para ponerlo en su cuello.

Yo caminé sin demasiada decisión, hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrí, me encontré con quien pensaba.

- ¡Nat! – dije, en cuanto la vi.

Ella extendió sus brazos y de inmediato me rodeo con ellos en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué hacías que no salías? – preguntó.

Tom le dio al interruptor de la luz del techo. Creo que Francesca y yo debimos tener la misma reacción ante la luz, llevaba tantos días moviéndome en las penumbras, que encontrarme de pronto con cien watts de potencia me causo daño en la retina.

- Oh… - dijo entonces Nat, y me soltó. Creo que en el momento en que vio a Francesca dentro de la habitación.

Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de una extraña presentación.

Le extendí la mano a Francesca, y ella caminó con seguridad y aquella esplendorosa sensualidad que poseía, hasta mi lado, eso sí, sin tomar la mano que le ofrecía, lo que no dejé de notar.

- Nat, ella es Francesca… - dije, sin dejar de preguntarme qué 'titulo' darle a Francesca en mi vida – Francesca, Nat… una querida amiga…

Ante las últimas palabras miré a Nat, y le sonreí. En ese momento experimenté una extraña sensación de estabilidad, era como si la presencia de Natalie, alguien a quien conocía y me conocía tanto, me entregaba algo de esa certeza que en estos momentos le estaba faltando a mi vida.

- Encantada Francesca… - dijo Nat con amabilidad, extendiendo su mano.

Francesca la miró, le sonrió con aquella hermosa y enigmática sonrisa que tenía, extendió su mano para tocar la de Nat, en un pequeño y suave gesto, lo justo entre la cortesía y la indiferencia.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Nat con la diversión jugando en la sonrisa.

- No – me apresuré a decir.

- Sí – respondió con tranquilidad Francesca.

Creo que en ese momento me quedé sin saber qué decir. Nat era una buena amiga, pero no estaba seguro de querer compartir, ahora mismo con ella, todo lo que me estaba sucediendo con Francesca. Partiendo por la extraña afición que estábamos compartiendo por mordernos hasta sangrar.

En ese momento vi el cuello de Francesca, que a pesar de estar cubierto por su cabello, comenzaba a mostrar un débil hilo de sangre que descendía por la clavícula.

- No te esperaba hasta dentro de varios días – intenté llamar la atención de Nat, que me miró y se centró en mí.

Francesca se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la ventana.

Un nudo se me alojó en el estómago, cuando pensé que quizás se iría. Yo no quería estar sin ella, no podía.

Nat me explicó algo sobre la razón de adelantar su viaje, pero lo cierto es, que aunque la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, toda mi atención estaba puesta en Francesca y sus movimientos. Y tuve la impresión de que ella lo sabía muy bien.

Sonreí a mi amiga, intentando parecer interesado, por lo que fuera que me había dicho, para finalmente hablar.

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación – le dije, intentando parecer todo lo amable que pude – mañana cuando descanses hablaremos más.

Nat miró instintivamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba Francesca, comprendiendo el motivo de la despedida tan rápida que le estaba dando, para finalmente mirarme a los ojos.

- Mañana hablaremos… - su gesto me resultó completamente conocido, le había contado muchas cosas de mí, y las que no, ella las había intuido, así que eta situación no sería muy diferente.

- Sí… - le prometí.

Ella volvió a extender sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y alrededor de mi cuello, para darme un fuerte abrazo.

- Estoy tan contenta de verte – me expresó, y agregó en medio del abrazo – quizás me quede un tiempo largo.

No estaba seguro a qué venía esa aclaración en este momento, o quizás si lo sabía, pero no lograba convencerme.

- Bien… - dije con alegría. La compañía de Nat siempre me había hecho bien.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, y yo me dispuse a hacerlo tras ella. Miré en dirección a la ventana, Francesca me miraba desde ahí, con una expresión inescrutable.

- Volveré enseguida – le dije desde la puerta.

Francesca no respondió, pero la vi llevarse la mano con suavidad, hasta la herida de su cuello.

Contuve un suspiro cuando me encontré con los ojos claros de Natalie esperándome. Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, y la pregunta inevitable se dejó caer.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – pregunto Natalie, con amabilidad e interés.

Era una buena pregunta. Quién era esa chica.

- Alguien que conocía hace unos días – me encogí de hombros al darle la respuesta.

- ¿Y ya está en tu habitación? – continuó preguntando Nat.

Tom que iba unos pasos por delante de nosotros, nos miró como si intentara apoyar la pregunta de Nat. Yo preferí ignorarlo.

- Sólo pasó… - me encogí de hombros.

Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación que ocuparía Natalie.

- ¿Y eso?... – llevó su mano hasta mi cuello sobre las pequeñas marcas que me hizo Francesca aquella primera vez - ¿sólo pasó? – me preguntó.

Me removí ante su toque, el cosquilleo que me produjo me causó cierta incomodidad. Ella lo notó y retiró su mano de inmediato. Hacía tiempo que habíamos marcado ciertas barreras invisibles entre los dos, que de momento nos mantenían a salvo.

- Hablaremos mañana ¿sí? – le ofrecí, esperando sonar amable y cercano.

Ella me sonrió, y en lugar de darme un beso de buenas noches, me lo envió con sus dedos.

Me di la vuelta para volver a mi habitación, cuando Tom me habló desde el comienzo del pasillo.

- Esto sí, no te lo esperabas – me dijo.

Lo miré y avancé hasta él, no quería que estando frente a la puerta de Nat, ella me escuchara.

Cuando sólo unos centímetros me separaban de mi hermano, le hablé.

- Espero que tú no estés detrás de esto – le dije.

Tom se encogió de hombros, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Dos de tus mujeres en casa? – me preguntó con doloroso sarcasmo. Tom sí que sabía hacer daño cuando quería - ¿La nueva y la anterior? – Continuó – No hermanito, eso te lo has hecho tú solito.

"_Tú no recuerdas mi nombre… Realmente no me importa. ¿Podemos jugar este juego a tu modo? ¿Realmente puedo perder el control?... sólo una vez en mi vida, pienso que sería genial. Perder el control sólo por una vez" Evanescence_

Continuará…

WTF?

**Jjajajajaj… nunca mejor dicho. Sé que a muchas no les gusta la chica que ha aparecido en escena, me incluyo en el grupo… no es que le tenga mala voluntad, es que no la trago ni con aceite, y lo único que ha hecho la pobre, es estar pegada al lado de Bill cada vez que toman una imagen o una foto. En fin… cualquier día la vemos, que sé yo, soplando bajo el escenario cuando no haya ventiladores… ainsss… bueno, remontándome a la historia. Me estoy colgando de cierto rumor que oí alguna vez, para poner a Natalie en un papel que me ayuda para construir la historia, así que tendrán que tragársela igual que yo, que ya bastante difícil es escribir a Billito sintiendo cosas con ella… grrr…**

**Espero que el capítulo les guste, y a las que han leído historias mías de InuYasha, piensen que ésta es la Kikyo de nuestra historia.**

**He querido tocar también un poco el tema de las adicciones, en parte porque creo que podemos ser adictos incluso a las personas, quién no se haya sentido alguna vez adicto a alguien, pensando que se moriría de amor si dejaba de verlo, no se preocupe, ya lo sentirá alguna vez. Me imagino que es peor cuando no sólo la mente es adicta, cuando nuestro cuerpo no logra responder sin la dosis que nos toca.**

**Besitos y recuerden que sus reviews, mensajitos, rayones, huellas digitales, que me puedan dejar, son mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	15. Capítulo XV Duodécima Noche

**Capítulo XV**

**Duodécima Noche**

- Ésta es la que podrías llevar para la llegada – me decía Nathalie, refiriéndose a una camisa, mientras revisábamos lo que habíamos comprado horas antes.

- Sí, quedaría bien – asentí – aunque podría llevarla, mejor, en una de las entrevistas – respondí mirando las prendas extendidas sobre el sofá.

Tom se encontraba tras nosotros, enfrascado en una batalla personal con uno de nuestro video juegos. De alguna manera, al estar preparando el viaje que haríamos en unos días, me hacía sentir nuevamente dentro de una normalidad que añoraba, dentro de la vida que me era conocida, y en la que me movía con seguridad.

- Quedaría bien… - me dio la razón Nat, observando la ropa.

- Este pantalón me encantó – hablé, tomándolo.

Nat me miró, se quedó un momento en silencio, y luego como si hubiese recordado algo de improviso.

- ¡Ah! – llamó mi atención y la de Tom, que la miró de reojo y volvió de inmediato a la pantalla – te traje algo que irá genial a ese detalle.

Terminó indicando el detalle que llevaba el pantalón, en la parte baja del bolsillo delantero. Salió de la sala rápidamente. Yo me quedé repasando el resto de la ropa y pensando en las combinaciones que adecuadas para cada evento.

Cuando Nathalie regresó, me extendió una bolsa con el nombre de una tienda de Hamburgo, en la que solía comprar accesorios.

- ¿Y para mí nada? – preguntó Tom, mirando a intervalos hacia nosotros.

Nathalie le sonrió como se hace a un niño pequeño. Esa era la diferencia que había en el trato de Nat hacía nosotros, a Tom lo trataba como a un hermano menos, pero conmigo había algo distinto, potenciaba mi madurez. Llegando a ser ella, a pesar de su edad, la niña.

- Ya… como él es tu preferido – continuó quejándose Tom.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – le dijo Nat, con tono bromista.

En tanto yo saqué de dentro de la bolsa un collar e color bronce, que tal como había dicho Nat, le iba muy bien al detalle del pantalón.

Tom hizo un gesto muy parecido al de un niño desilusionado, al que Nathalie reaccionó riendo alegremente.

- Luego te entregaré el tuyo – dijo finalmente, cuando dejó de reír.

Luego me miró a mí, en espera de saber qué me parecía su regalo. Yo no dije nada, ver la cara expectante de ella, me divertía mucho. Podía notar su ansiedad, en la forma en que abría los ojos, pero yo dejé el collar sobre la mesa de la sala, para continuar prestando mi atención a la ropa.

- ¿Y? – me dijo, con un gesto que acentuaba la pregunta.

La miré, sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Y qué?...

- ¡Bill!... – me reclamó dándome un golpe con la mano abierta en el brazo.

- ¡Nat! – respondí burlándome, retrocediendo un paso cuando vi que ella tomaba un cojín del sofá como arma.

Lo alzó dispuesta a golpearme con él, pero se detuvo cuando su mirada se detuvo en un punto detrás de mí.

Me giré y vi a Francesca, apoyada en el umbral del pasillo, nos observaba con aparente impasibilidad, pero había algo en sus ojos que rompía, ante los míos, aquella mascara.

- Hola – habló Nat tras de mí.

Francesca esbozo una sonrisa amable, que no llegó a irradiar calor. Se quedó un momento ahí de pie, yo di un paso hacía ella, sin decir nada. De alguna manera me sentía en medio de dos mundos, el que conocía, en el que me desenvolvía con medida soltura. Y el que representaba Francesca, un mundo que me era ajeno, y dentro del que me podía mover sólo de la mano e ella.

No alcancé a hablar, Francesca se dio la vuelta, regresando a la habitación. Quise ir tras ella, pero cuando avancé para hacerlo, Nathalie llamó mi atención.

- Dime que te ha parecido – volvió a referirse al collar.

Yo lo miré algo extraviado, en el sitio que ahora ocupaba sobre la mesa. Tom había dejado de jugar y también me miraba. ¿Por qué sentía que todos esperaban a ver en mí algo oculto y extraño?

- Me gusta… - quise ser amable, pero sabía que no lo estaba logrando.

La presencia por segundos de Francesca en la sala, me había inquietado. Y ahora nuevamente me sentía atraído hacía ella, no importaba lo hubiese estado haciendo, podía dejarlo todo con tal de ir tras ella. Y la comprensión de aquello, me alarmó.

Me quedé un momento más, pero todo, las palabras de Nat, la atención que intentaba Tom que le prestara, todo no era más que una distracción que no deseaba.

- Vengo enseguida – me disculpé, sin escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

Caminé en dirección a la habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta, la empujé y me encontré con la penumbra, observé la cama vacía y una suave brisa me llegó desde la ventana, miré en esa dirección, encontrándome con la cortina mecida por el viento. En ese momento comprendí que Francesca había vuelto a salir. Y que yo no sabía ni dónde, ni con quién podía estar.

El ritual de espera comenzó como las noches anteriores, luego de cenar con Nathalie y Tom, hablando con ellos lo justo, me fui a mi habitación y me fumé un cigarrillo junto a la ventana. Las horas pasaron, creo que más de las que había tenido que esperar otras noches, y me metí en la cama, dejando la ventana abierta, por si ella regresaba. Sentía el alma herida, con una herida tan extraña y profunda, que sólo pude ovillarme, para calmarla.

No estoy seguro e cuánto tiempo más tarde, y luego de haber dormido, con sueños inquietos, en los que se presentaba ante mí alguien intentando calmar mis temores. Noté los dedos suaves abriéndose paso a través de mi ropa intima, removiendo la tela, para liberarme completamente. Mi mente aún estaba adormilada, pero respondí a la petición con total entrega.

Pude notar la piel apenas tibia, rozándose contra la mía, el contorno de los senos femeninos arrastrándose encima de mi pecho, mientras mi consciencia volvía, sólo para decirme que me sentía enfebrecido de pasión. Noté como mi cuerpo estaba preparado gracias al movimiento suave, pero insistente, de la mano de mi captora en la zona más intima de mi cuerpo. Y un suspiro se me escapó.

Entonces su voz sonó como un susurro en mi oído.

- ¿Me amas aún? – me preguntó.

Qué podía decirle, estaba abierta, a horcajadas sobre mí, dispuesta a poseerme.

- ¿O la amas a ella? – continuó preguntando.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza, que sentía que me iba a ahogar. Pero mi voz salió en un murmullo, cuando mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, apretando su cabeza contra mí.

- Sólo te amo a ti…

Y me sentí entrar en ella, como si hubiese estado esperando a mi respuesta para recibirme. Recordaba la agradable tibieza de su interior. Sus caricias que me habían recorrido, ya tantas veces y que tanto había extrañado. Sus besos, apoderándose de mi boca, cegando mi voluntad. Recorriendo los volúmenes de mis labios, barriendo la humedad, haciendo suyo cada suspiro que el movimiento de sus caderas me arrebataba. Hasta que sus dientes se hundieron en mi carne, transportándome al placer.

Creo que grite, pero no estoy seguro. Mi vientre empujó fuera mi esencia, que se disparó dentro de Francesca, tal como mi sangre salía dispara de mis venas llenando también su boca. El éxtasis era completo, muriendo en sus brazos sin más consciencia, que la entrega absoluta de mi vida.

Me besó cuando el corazón comenzó a calmárseme, y pude notar el sabor dulcemente metálico de mi sangre en su boca. Le acaricié el cabello, dejando que mis dedos los recorrieran llegando casi hasta su cintura.

- ¿Quién eres… qué eres? – le pregunté con pasión.

Ella jugó con el piercing de mi pezón, con la respiración más calmada, respondiendo suavemente.

- Soy lo que tú ves…

- No veo más que belleza… - le respondí sinceramente, pero sabía que no podía existir sólo eso.

Francesca apoyó su mentón sobre la mano abierta que estaba encima de mi pecho y me miró fijamente. Podía ver sus largas pestañas cayendo al final de sus ojos, como ondas que embellecían aún más su mirada, y la forma sensual de sus labios apenas entreabiertos, que parecían pedir constantemente un beso apasionado.

- ¿No te has preguntado si esa belleza es irreal? – me preguntó.

Me sorprendió su pregunta. Ella misma estaba poniendo en entredicho su belleza. ¿qué esperaba que le dijera?

- No, no me lo he preguntado – le dije.

Ella continuaba mirándome. Su voz seguía siendo igual de suave, cuando habló nuevamente.

- Quizás deberías preguntártelo – me dijo.

Sus ojos inspeccionaban mi expresión, como si buscaran en ellos cualquier indicio de algo que yo no comprendía. Rechazo quizás.

- ¿Qué más debería preguntarme? – le dije, acariciando suavemente su hombro desnudo.

Me miró fijamente antes de responder. Y cuando lo hizo su voz tenía un muy ligero matiz de angustia.

- Si me amarías, a pesar de lo que soy…

No le respondí de inmediato, me quedé sumergido en el significado de sus palabras. 'A pesar de lo que soy'. Cómo podía interpretar eso.

Francesca se removió de encima de mi cuerpo, se quedó recostada junto a mi observando el techo. Yo me acomodé sobre mi costado y la miré, sin lograr que sus hermosos ojos, se detuvieran en mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Su cuerpo desnudo, parcialmente cubierto por la sabana que ahora tenía alguna mancha de sangre, por la herida de mi cuello. Sus pezones se habían contraído levemente debido al aire, llamando mi atención. Me incliné sobre uno de ellos, y lo cubrí con mi boca, escuchando el aire empujado fuera de la boca de Francesca, cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a despertar nuevamente. Mi mano se deslizó en medio de sus piernas, y su cuerpo se arqueó cuando la acaricié, dejando que uno de mis dedos se humedeciera en su interior.

- Te amaría a pesar de todo…

Le dije finalmente, respirando sobre su piel.

Ella se tardó un momento en responder, como si buscara encontrar su consciencia antes de hacerlo.

- Todo, es mucho… - anunció, como si quisiera asegurarse de todas las formas posibles, de que yo sabía bien lo que decía.

- Muchísimo…- le dije, volviendo a tomar su pezón, esta vez entre mis dientes, hundiendo un segundo dedo en su intimidad.

Francesca gimió, con un sonido muy parecido a la desesperación.

- No puedes arrepentirte… - me advirtió, entre suspiros que me calentaban la sangre.

- No lo haré… - susurré antes de tomar su otro pezón, masajeándolo con mi lengua.

Ella se quedó un momento perdida y angustiada en medio de mis caricias. Su cuerpo estaba preparado para recibirme nuevamente, y el mío ansioso por entrar otra vez en ella. Cuando Francesca fue capaz de liberar su voz, el susurro que me entregó, me pareció lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado, calentando mi sangre y mi alma.

- La que te ama… esa soy…

"_Esta noche al oído me has dicho dos palabras… Dos palabras tan dulces que la luna que andaba, filtrando entre las ramas, se detuvo en mi boca." A. Storni_

Mis labios, de sus senos subieron a su boca, mis dedos fueron reemplazados por mi intimidad, esperando hundirme en ella, tan profundo, como se hundían ahora sus palabras en mi corazón. No me importó no saber más, ahora mismo sabía todo lo que me pertenecía, todo lo que tenía un sentido para mí.

Francesca era una extraña criatura, que ahora allanada por mi cuerpo se convertía en mí, en todo lo que podía y quería amar. Y la amaría, como ella decía amarme a mí ahora.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, y aunque ahora mismo estábamos probando la más simple de las posiciones para el amor, nos sentíamos colmados, empujándome en su interior busqué con ansiedad la definición del amor, y Francesca estaba abriendo más que su cuerpo para mí, susurrando en mi oído, con angustia mi nombre. Hasta que de pronto escuché la plegaria oculta de su alma, que brotó de sus labios, con tanta nitidez, que de tan dolorosa, me estremeció.

- Por favor… no abras mi alma… si no vas a amarme…

La oprimí más contra mí. Y la fuerza con la que estaba entrando en ella, se hizo mayor. Anhelaba que me sintiera completamente suyo y entregado, que nada la hiciera dudar. Apreté mi mejilla contra la suya, mientras mi boca, que apenas podía contener el aliento, le susurró.

- Abre tu alma para mí… yo ya te amo…

Un suspiró brotó desde su pecho, subió y rompió en su boca como un gemido cargado de placer, un placer que no brotaba del centro de su cuerpo, lo hacía desde su alma, lo pude percibir por el modo en que sus manos se aferraban a mí, presas de la pasión y del deseo inmenso de prolongar la unión más allá del éxtasis. Francesca me estaba amando, como yo deseaba que me amara, plena y limpiamente. Y aquello fue el detonante de mi pasión, que volvió a llenarla, con la semilla de la vida.

Nos mantuvimos así, unidos. Mi cuerpo recostado sobre el suyo, mientras mis besos recogían las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Lagrimas dulces, que me hablaban de la emoción de su alma.

-¿Has amado alguna vez?- le pregunté

Francesca se quedó un momento en silencio. Las puntas de sus dedos jugueteaban con la redondez de mi hombro, formando círculos en torno a ese lugar.

- Y tú… ¿la has amado?... – me preguntó.

Me sentí algo abrumado. Antes me había preguntado a cuál de las dos amaba, pero entonces me había parecido un juego en medio de la seducción. Ahora, ahora sabía que era una inquietud real.

Dejé de mirarla un momento, durante el que ella continuó mirando mi hombro, esperando pacientemente por mi respuesta.

- La he amado… - acepté finalmente.

Ella no dijo nada de inmediato, de alguna manera sentía que Francesca conocía muy bien la respuesta. Cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¿Cuánto? – continuó preguntando.

Qué difícil era responder a eso, de alguna manera no había dejado nunca de quererla.

- No es justo que yo responda y tú no – dije.

Me miró, como si esperara encontrar en mis ojos la respuesta.

- Te estoy amando… - me susurró, volviendo a fijar los ojos mi hombro.

Me sonreí, era una respuesta muy similar a la que me había dado, aquella vez en el parque.

- Me refiero a antes de mí… - hablé con la seguridad que me estaba entregando su amor ahora mismo. Me sentía amado, y aquello me mantenía el alma elevada y en un estado de repleta alegría.

Francesca no respondió de inmediato, continuó mirando mi hombro, como si no hubiese llegado a oír mi pregunta. Por un momento pensé que la ignoraría, que no llegaría jamás a saber nada de su vida o de su pasado. Pero entonces su voz, aterciopelada y dulce, me susurró la respuesta.

- He amado… - dijo, luego hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual las palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta. Me miró mientras acariciaba con suavidad mi frente, moviendo el cabello que se me había caído sobre el rostro – Amé más de lo que el amor mismo puede dar. Amé hasta quedarme seca de amor… y ahora tú, has abierto en mi pecho un manantial del que beber… - sus ojos se entrecerraron y brillaron con nuevas lagrimas, aunque no dejó de mirarme – si no te bebes ese amor… me ahogaré en él… y no sobreviviré otra vez…

Sus palabras fueron un anuncio.

Recogí sus lágrimas con los besos que el amor que sentía por ella, me llevaban a darle. Besos que esperaba que le hicieran entender cuánto la amaba.

Me abrí paso en medio de su cuerpo, y volví a entrar en él con suavidad. Acerqué mis labios a su oído, y le susurré con toda la emoción que ella me despertaba.

- No somos perfectos por no tener cicatrices… - me removí en su interior dócilmente – lo somos justamente por ellas…

Francesca suspiró, y podría asegurar que no fue de pasión.

Continuará…

**Ainssss…. Yo quiero un Bill así para mí… DEOZ ¡!... cómo puede un hombre ser tan hermoso… **

**En fin… esta historia es un poco distinta, ya lo sé… he querido recrear como creo que sería, se comportaría y los intereses que podría tener un vampiro. Me imagino que son almas atormentadas, capaces de los placeres más intensos, pero ello como sustento de su alma, como una especie de reemplazo del amor… **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, he puesto a nuestro Bill aquí, con una historia romántica detrás, una que no le hará la vida fácil ahora mismo, al menos Francesca está abriendo su alma y creo que sabremos un poco más sobre nuestra extraña protagonista.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Su review es mi sueldo… ^^**


	16. Capítulo XVI Una noche más

**Capítulo XVI**

**Una noche más**

"_De noche, amada, amarra tu corazón al mío y que ellos en el sueño derroten las tinieblas, como un doble tambor combatiendo en el bosque, contra el espeso muro de las hojas mojadas."_

Creo que si alguien me lo hubiese dicho hace un par de semanas, no habría creído posible verme en esta situación. Me encontraba agazapado tras unos botes de basura que olían a todo, menos a perfume. Tom se encontraba junto a mí, y debía agradecer que dejara de quejarse, porque aunque sabía que estábamos ocultos, no había dejado de hacerlo en susurros. Ambos permanecíamos encogidos, en el lugar en el que esperábamos a Francesca, una estrecha calle, en la que se encontraba un sitio demasiado parecido al Club Eternidad en el que la había conocido.

La vimos abrir la pesada puerta, y perderse en el interior.

- ¿Es el Club? – preguntó Tom tras de mí.

- No lo sé… - respondí, intentando comprender qué hacía ella aquí.

Recordé la noche en que la encontré en aquel subterráneo húmedo y frio, enferma, casi famélica. No podía comprender que continuara buscando este lugar. ¿Era aquí dónde venía cada noche que salía a 'pasear'?

- Desde un principio te dije que esa chica no te convenía – continuó quejándose Tom.

Había tenido que escuchar la misma frase, al menos unas diez veces desde que habíamos salido de casa. Me costaba comprender cómo había sucedido todo, el modo en que lo que parecía que iba tan bien, se había torcido al punto de tenerme ahora siguiendo a Francesca a este lugar.

- ¿Vamos a entrar?, ¿o nos quedaremos aquí a echar raíces? – volvió a hablar Tom.

Me mordí el labio. Creo que presentía que en ese sitio, encontraría algo que no me iba a gustar.

Respiré profundamente y hablé con decisión.

- Vamos…

Desde aquella noche en la que Francesca se entregó a mí con el alma abierta, habían sucedido algunas cosas no menos extrañas, pero de alguna manera sentía que ella estaba intentando vivir dentro de mi mundo. Las salidas nocturnas habían cesado, de eso hacía cinco noches, pero su rostro, su humor, todo se iba deteriorando poco a poco, el único momento en el que mejoraba ligeramente, era cuando estábamos en la cama. Nuestros encuentros no habían variado particularmente, aún seguíamos encontrando cierto placer en mordernos mutuamente y probar la sangre del otro. No estoy del todo seguro, pero parecía que beber mi sangre, la ayudaba a mejorar temporalmente.

- ¿Quieres que cenemos algo? – le había preguntado horas atrás, después de haber estado amándonos luego de despertar.

Había algo casi enfermizo en el modo en que nos comportábamos, nos necesitábamos tanto, que dolía. Pero desde aquella confesión de Francesca, sentía que ella me necesitaba muchísimo más. Podía notar lo ciertas que habían sido sus palabras, habían en ella un manantial de amor para mí, y parecía morir si no me encontraba a su lado para beber de él.

- No… - me respondió – quedémonos aquí un poco más…

Había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de mi pecho, alentando a mi cuerpo nuevamente para el amor. Pero yo sí tenía hambre, llevaba días alimentándome poco y mal.

Tomé su mano y me la acerqué a los labios. Por alguna razón Francesca hacía que me sintiera como un caballero de varios siglos atrás, protector y afectuoso, como si ella, una mujer en pleno siglo veintiuno, necesitara de esa protección y cuidado como una doncella de antaño.

- Necesito alimentarme – le dije suavemente, con sus dedos contra mis labios.

Francesca me miró y removió su mano, llevando su muñeca hasta mi boca.

- Aliméntate…- me ofreció.

Sus sugestivos ofrecimientos siempre me mantenían al borde de una navaja, entre lo irresistible y lo tenebroso.

Lamí su muñeca con calculada lentitud, pude notar como su cuerpo se tensaba contra el mío, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban. Puse mis labios sobre la piel húmeda y la besé justo antes de ponerme de pie.

Francesca dejó escapar un gemido quejumbroso. La miré de pie junto a la cama, mientras me ponía unos pantalones ligeros que se ataban en la cintura. Sus ojos estaban levemente enmarcados por la sombra de las ojeras. Su piel pálida, parecía un poco menos radiante, los rizos de su cabello menos brillantes, y sus labios apenas sonrosados. Algo sucedía con ella, quizás estaba enferma y no quería decírmelo. La idea de una enfermedad incurable me oprimió el estomago con la zarpa de la angustia, pero quise quitar esa idea de mi cabeza, no quería llenarme de suposiciones que solo podrían herirme.

- Vendré en un momento… - le anuncié.

Ella extendió su mano hasta mí, yo la rocé.

- No me dejes sola… - me pidió casi en una súplica.

Dos días atrás habría creído que aquello era parte de un ritual de seducción, pero ahora, y cada vez más, estaba seguro de que se trataba de una verdadera necesidad en Francesca.

- Ven conmigo… - le ofrecí.

Pero entonces ella soltó mi mano, y se sentó en la cama abrazándose a sus piernas, como si quisiera protegerse a sí misma.

- Aquí no me quiere nadie más que tú – dijo con seguridad.

Y no le faltaba razón. Tom, no era precisamente amable con ella, desde que había llegado Nat, él se mostraba incluso más distante, y la falta de energía que mostraba Francesca los últimos días, no la ayudaban a manejar a mi hermano. En tanto Nathalie, intentaba por todos los medios posibles, mi distracción. Bueno, casi todos los medios.

Me senté junto a ella, y le acaricié la mejilla. Creo que por primera vez vi en Francesca la expresión de una niña mimada, buscaba que le diera alguna especie de consuelo, para esa intranquilidad que tenía dentro.

- Deja de torturarte con eso – le pedí – te querrán, todo el mundo te querrá tal como te quiero yo.

Podría decir que me miró casi con timidez, lo que me llevó a sonreír. Entonces ella me miró fijamente y se echó a reír también, y a pesar de su semblante cansado, me parecía hermosa.

- Vendré en un momento – volvía a decir, antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Salí de la habitación, dejando a Francesca en la habitación. La casa estaba en silencio, desde que había llegado Nathalie, los horarios de Tom parecían haberse hecho menos extensos, ambos pasaban juntos las primeras horas del día, mientras que yo me reunía con ellos por la tarde, cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer.

Caminé hasta la cocina y comencé a revisar en el frigorífico lo que había para comer. Tomé algunas cosas y comencé a improvisar un menú. Creo que de alguna manera sabía lo que podía estar faltándole a la dieta de Francesca, hierro. Cuando pensaba más detenidamente el porqué de ese conocimiento, me sentía inquieto, así que prefería llamarle intuición, y no hacerme más preguntas.

En ese momento sentí tras de mí las manos femeninas que me iban abrazando desde la espalda. Sonreí cuando pensé que Francesca finalmente se había decidido a venir conmigo. Esa era una buena señal, al menos ella estaba perdiendo ese miedo a enfrentar a otras personas. No tenía que ocultarse, yo estaba con ella siempre. No pude responder a su abrazo, tenía las manos sucias.

- Has venido… - le dije alegremente, dándome la vuelta para mirarla.

Pero entonces me encontré con los ojos claros de Nathalie.

- Nat… - creo que me costó encontrar mi propia voz cuando me sentí tan pegado a ella como estaba ahora. Con la encimera a mi espalda y Nathalie contra mí.

Sé que debí verlo venir, pero no fue así. Hacía tanto que habíamos puesto una distancia en lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, que no me esperaba que me besara de esa manera, y quizás fue justamente esa sorpresa, la que no me dejó reaccionar de inmediato, permitiéndole tomar mi boca y jugar con ella entre sus labios. Cerré los ojos, creo que durante una milésima de segundo, notando el tacto conocido de su boca contra la mía. y cuando reaccioné a lo que estaba sucediendo, abría los ojos casi desesperado. Pero ya era tarde. Francesca me estaba mirando desde la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos felinos, entristecidos y con el dolor brotando brillante como las lágrimas.

- ¡Francesca! – la llamé cuando salió de la cocina.

- Bill… - me habló Nat.

La miré, no entendía que buscaba.

- Déjala… - me pidió, sujetándome por la ropa.

- No puedes hablar en serio – le dije, mirándola fijamente.

Cuando nuestro intento de relación se había terminado, ella me había deseado lo mejor.

- Yo seré feliz, si tú eres feliz… - habían sido sus palabras, mientras acariciaba mi mano, sentados en los escalones de la casa que teníamos Tom y yo en Hamburgo dos años atrás.

- Te amo Nathalie… - le había dicho angustiado.

Y claro que la amaba, ella era lo más cercano a una novia para mí, y aunque era varios años mayor que yo, me sentía con ella como si esa diferencia no existiera.

- Tienes que conocer a otras personas Bill… - había insistido – no puedes cegarte conmigo…

- ¿Es que tú no me amas?... – le había preguntado al borde de la impaciencia.

- Claro que sí… - me había dicho sosteniendo mi mirada, para bajarla luego a mis manos – pero ese amor que dices sentir… no es real…

Retiré mis manos de las de ella, poniéndome de pie en un acto de desasosiego.

- ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo yo?… - le pregunté.

- Lo sabrás cuando te suceda de verdad… - había dicho.

Nathalie parecía tan triste. Creo que en ese momento no entendí lo que ella quería decirme, no tenía forma de saberlo, pero ahora lo comprendía perfectamente. No sabría lo que era el amor real, hasta que no lo tuviera metido en la sangre, como ahora.

- Nat…- le hablé con toda la amabilidad que me fue posible – la amo…

La miré fijamente mientras decía aquello, quería que comprendiera lo que yo entendía ahora.

Me soltó sin decir palabras, y yo me fui hasta la habitación en busca de Francesca.

Cuando entré, la encontré frente a un espejo, se estaba terminando de cepillar el cabello, que se había abierto hermosamente tras su espalda. Tomó un pañuelo de un color rojo oscuro y lo enrollo en su cuello, en torno a la marca que había dejado mi amor en ella.

- Francesca… - susurré su nombre.

Pero ella no se giró para mirarme, podía notar a través del espejo, sus ojos llorosos, aunque su expresión era imperturbable, parecía una hermosa estatua de mármol, con una expresión igualmente hermosa, y con el rostro bañado por la lluvia. Me acerqué a ella buscando que me mirara. Ella no abandonaba su labor, ni me miraba, era como si hubiese dejado de existir.

- Habla conmigo… - le pedí – eso ha sido…

- ¿Una equivocación? – me habló entonces. Su voz parecía tan imperturbable como su rostro.

- Sí… - respondí dubitativo.

Ella volvió a su silencio, mientras la vi dirigirse hasta un costado de la cama, en el que estaban sus zapatos. Se los calzó y comprendí que pensaba salir nuevamente. Aquella salidas nocturnas que se habían terminado con nuestra profunda declaración de amor, estaban ahí otra vez, como una especie de castigo que Francesca parecía querer darme.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté casi alarmado.

Ella no me respondió y pasó junto a mí como si no existiera. Yo sostuve su brazo casi con desesperación.

- ¡¿Dónde vas? – le exigí.

Su expresión cambió. Vi en sus ojos la furia, la decepción, el dolor.

- A un lugar, donde nadie ofrece lo que no puede cumplir.

Sus palabras habían sido tajantes, certeras, y me había estremecido el alma. La solté, sabiendo que no podía retenerla, que no había manera de congelar la vida, en un momento atrás. Si tuviésemos la capacidad de retroceder en el tiempo, podríamos evitar tanto dolor.

La vi salir por la ventana que daba al jardín. Y cuando estuve a punto de resignarme a la espera una vez más, decidí que no lo haría, que iría tras Francesca y conocería ese secreto que parecía guardar tan oculto. Busqué un par de zapatos y me los calcé en un momento, tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí por el mismo sitio que lo había hecho ella, pero cuando salí hasta la calle, no había nadie a quien seguir. Las farolas de la calle iluminaban lo necesario en nuestra entrada, pero no mucho más, había otras luces a varios metros por ambos lados. Podía notar la presión en mi pecho. Y la furia.

Cerré los ojos y escuché un coche tras de mí, me giré para mirar y vi a Tom. Abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante, invitándome a subir.

- Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche – me dijo.

En cuanto me subí, las preguntas comenzaron a brotar.

- Cómo sabes… - pero antes que terminara de formular la pregunta, él ya estaba respondiendo.

- Nat me contó lo sucedido – fue su respuesta categórica.

- ¿Y cómo?... – intenté una nueva pregunta que Tom interrumpió

- ¿No creerías que la dejaría salir a esa chica de mi casa, cada noche, sin investigar?… - se encogió de hombros, como si yo tuviese que considerar que seguir a las personas era lo más normal del mundo.

Que nos sucediera a nosotros, no quería decir que tuviésemos derecho a hacérselo a nadie.

- Eso no está bien – le dije categórico.

- Bill… no sabemos nada de esa chica… - habló con una extraña paciencia en él – lo único que sabemos, es que te has enamorado de ella.

¿Podía el amor estar convirtiéndome en un ciego?.

La pregunta se quedó flotando en mi mente hasta que llegamos al sitio al que Tom había seguido a Francesca. Nos agazapamos tras los botes de basura.

- Hasta aquí he llegado yo – sentenció.

Y ahí nos quedamos hasta que Francesca apareció, bastante tiempo después. Durante el cual entraron una serie de personas, algunas con apariencias tan oscuras y tenebrosas como lo que solía haber en el Club, y otras, que parecían simples victimas de lo que ahí sucedía. Había olvidado la idea inicial que Tom y yo nos planteamos sobre los vampiros, ahora que me encontraba frente a esta puerta nuevamente, con la farola como única iluminación, y el nombre del Club escrito sobre la madera, esa idea que entonces me parecía una absurda alucinación, volvía a cobrar forma.

Tiré de la pesada puerta, y me encontré nuevamente transportado a dos semanas atrás en mi vida.

"_Por eso, amor, amárrame el movimiento puro, a la tenacidad que en tu pecho golpea con las alas de un cisne sumergido, para que a las __preguntas__ estrelladas del cielo responda nuestro sueño con una sola llave, con una sola puerta cerrada por la sombra."_

Continuará…

**Puajj… Puaj… Puajj… ainsss como me ha costado escribir "eso"… sí, ya saben qué… **

**A esta historia no le queda demasiado para el final, y no me van a creer, pero aún no decido del todo cuál será… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	17. Capítulo XVII Penúltima Noche

**Capítulo XVII**

**Penúltima Noche**

Cuando cruzamos la puerta tuve que aguzar la vista, para distinguir lo que había dentro de aquel lugar. Lo cierto es que cuando lo logré, no había demasiada diferencia con el Club Eternidad en el que conocí a Francesca.

- Sentémonos – le dije a Tom.

De momento me parecía la mejor idea, de esa manera podría observar el sitio e intentar ver a Francesca en medio de toda esta penumbra. Tom me siguió hasta uno de los rincones en los que se encontraban las mesas. Podíamos distinguir a las parejas y los grupos en ellas, hablando, seduciéndose. Pensar que Francesca pudiese estar en alguno de esos rincones, me hizo sentir furioso.

- Este maldito lugar es una copia exacta – se aventuró a decir Tom en un susurro.

Permanecía tan agazapado en su lugar, que parecía querer hacerse invisible.

- Casi exacta – aclaré.

Había estado buscando el lugar en el que en el antigua Club, se encontraba aquel extraño hombre que parecía ejercer sobre Francesca, y todos los del lugar, un poder que no llegaba a comprender. Pero aquel lugar no se encontraba, sin embargo, una alta cortina se alzaba en otra dirección, tras de la cual vi salir una figura femenina que observé en medio de la oscuridad con insistencia. El mismo estilo de vestimenta, el mismo largo cabello de Francesca, no obstante, no se trataba de ella.

Tom se puso rígido, cuando la mujer que había aparecido tras aquella cortina, se sentó junto a nosotros.

- Te conozco… - le susurró a mi hermano, con su voz sinuosa y la sensual sonrisa de las mujeres de este lugar. Tom no respondió.

Se trataba de Amanda. No cabía duda, este era el mismo lugar.

- Y a ti… - volvió a hablar la mujer, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí – eres el protegido de Francesca.

¿El protegido?

Amanda me miró, como si adivinara la incertidumbre en mi mente.

- No lo sabes ¿verdad?... – la vi pegarse un poco más a la mesa, en un gesto que me llevaba a comprender que mi ignorancia había captado su atención.

No quise seguir del todo su juego, así que el que preguntó ahora fui yo.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – quise saber.

Amanda miró al hombre de la barra, que se nos había acercado con algunas copas y una botella de aquel dulce licor rojo, que parecía el centro de toda esta historia. Lo miré y aunque no era el mismo hombre que nos atendió las veces anteriores en el Club, se parecía muchísimo.

Amanda no respondió a mi pregunta, comenzó a servir las tres copas, y me extendió una de ellas.

- Bebe… - dijo, más que una petición, era un intercambio. Si yo bebía, ella respondería a mi pregunta. Me lo decían la forma insinuante en que me miraban sus ojos.

Cuando alargué la mano, para tomar la copa, escuché la voz de Tom junto a mí, conteniendo el tono de alarma.

- No Bill… - sujetó mi muñeca.

Lo miré.

- Sé lo que hago – dije categórico, pero Tom fue igual de categórico en su respuesta.

- Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando comenzó todo esto.

Extendí un poco más la mano, para alcanzar la copa, sin dejar de mirar a Tom.

- Tengo que hacerlo – le hablé, esperando que comprendiera la necesidad tan absoluta que tenía por Francesca.

Tom arrugó el ceño, pero no se opuso. Era casi imposible pensar en otra persona que me comprendiera tanto como mi hermano.

Recibí la copa, bajo la mirada atenta, casi lujuriosa de Amanda. El licor que ahora miraba en el interior de la copa, tenía un extraño efecto en quienes lo bebían con regularidad, era como si los convirtiera en dependientes de él.

Me mordí el labio, mientras movía el líquido rojo, decidiéndome a beberlo. Pude notar por la expresión de Amanda, la excitación casi vulgar que estaba experimentando al verme beber. Bajé la copa, que aún contenía licor en su interior, y la dejé sobre la mesa. Saboreé mis propios labios, bajo la mirada atenta de la mujer, recogiendo el dulzor que en ellos había dejado el vino rojo.

- ¿Dónde está Francesca? – pregunté, mirando los ojos astutos de Amanda.

Ella empujó la copa en mi dirección, con una expresión clara, estaba disfrutando con verme beber. Comprendí que consideraba de debía beber todo lo que había dentro de la copa, antes de hablar.

Alargué la mano y Tom hizo un sonido de incomodidad que yo ignoré. Me bebí el resto de un solo sorbo, para dejar la copa vacía sobre la mesa.

- Ahora llévame con ella – le hablé con decisión.

No iba a dejar espacio a más juegos. Quería saber dónde estaba Francesca, saber si estaba bien.

Amanda me miró fijamente, sonrió con aquella estudiada actitud y se puso de pie.

- Sígueme – dijo, encaminándose hacia la zona de la alta cortina, por la que había aparecido.

Tom y yo nos pusimos de pie, entonces ella miró hacia atrás y habló con pausa.

- Únicamente tú – sentenció.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Tom –

Ella lo miró, y pareció como si repitiera su sentencia sin palabras. Tom me miró a mí, podía notar su angustia y preocupación.

- No voy a dejarte solo en este antro – me advirtió Tom.

Pero yo entendía que con él, no podría llegar mucho más lejos.

Ciertamente dos semanas atrás, nadie me habría convencido de que yo pudiera tomar tales riesgos.

- Ve al coche Tom…

- ¿Qué?, pero…

- Yo estaré bien – le aseguré, pensando en lo que había dicho Amanda.

"Eres el protegido de Francesca"

Eso tenía que significar algo, aunque yo no supiera bien qué. Lo que sí sabía, es que no iba a permitir que Tom se quedara solo dentro del Club.

- Bill… - Tom dijo mi nombre con ansiedad.

Yo asentí una vez, asegurando mi decisión. Entonces mi hermano se acercó a mi oído.

- Te daré veinte minutos… si no sales, echo abajo este sitio – me advirtió.

Y bien sabía yo, que lo haría. No quise mirar atrás, aunque sabía que Tom si me estaba mirando.

Me aventuré con Amanda tras aquella alta y pesada cortina, tan espesa, que no lograba filtrarse la escasa luz del resto del recinto. Aquí tenían su propia iluminación, la que consistía en candelabros de seis y más velas, apoyados sobre el suelo, entregando una luz mucho más gradual que la del Club.

Podía distinguir los cuerpos moviéndose en los rincones, y el sonido de los gemidos placenteros que se mezclaban con la música. Notaba como el corazón se me iba acelerando, no estaba seguro si a causa de la adrenalina o el vino.

- Por aquí… - me indicó Amanda, con su andar sinuoso y elegante, cuando nos encontramos frente a una bifurcación, desde la que se abrían dos caminos.

Cuando tomamos uno de ellos, nos encontramos transitando un pasillo amplio, pero a pesar de ello, tan claustrofóbico que estuve a punto de hiperventilar. Comenzaba a sentirme mareado, sabía que era el efecto del vino que había bebido, la sensación era demasiado similar a la que experimenté cuando Francesca me dio a beber de aquel licor.

- Nos estamos alejando mucho – advertí.

Por un momento tuve la sensación de que mi voz sonaba pastosa y adormilada. Amanda me miró, sin detenerse, y sonrió. Ella también lo había notado.

Un par de pasos después, Amanda se detuvo frente a una puerta la estaba entreabierta. Ella empujó la puerta con suavidad, y mis oídos se llenaron de una serie de sonidos que venían desde el interior, y que me erizaron la piel. Suspiros, gemidos y palabras sueltas, que eran el claro resultado de un lujurioso encuentro.

Mi corazón aceleró aún más el ritmo de las palpitaciones, al punto de notar la presión en mi sien.

Miré a Amanda, ella no dijo nada, pero por la sonrisa casi complacida que había en su boca, comprendí que me acompañaría sólo hasta aquí, y más aún, que dentro de aquella habitación, en medio de todos aquellos sonidos que me incitaban tanto como me aterrorizaban, encontraría a Francesca.

Respiré profundamente, mirando al interior la escasa luz de los candelabros que había en el suelo, y avancé.

No miré de inmediato hacia la dirección desde la que venían los sonidos, lo fui haciendo casi tímidamente. Algo dentro me advertía de la desilusión, y esta llegó de lleno cuando vi a Francesca dejando caer el licor rojo de una copa, en la boca de un hombre que estaba entregado sobre una gran y mullida cama. Junto a ella había dos chicas más, tuve la impresión que se trataba de las dos chicas que acompañaban a Amanda el día que la conocí. Me quedé un momento de pie observando el espectáculo, mientras que los protagonistas se comportaban como si yo no estuviese en el lugar. Pensé en dar un paso. Mis pies se reusaban a obedecerme, y podía notar como el cuerpo se me iba ablandando a causa del vino que había bebido. Miré a mi alrededor, para encontrar algo de lo que poder sostenerme, pero no encontré nada. Finalmente me senté en el suelo, esperando que el mareo se fuera pronto.

- Bebe mi amor… bebe… - le escuché decir a Francesca, apoyando la copa en los labios de aquel hombre, en tanto las otras chicas lo besaban con ahínco, en el cuello, en el pecho, y un poco más abajo.

Cuando vi que Francesca dejaba la copa a un lado para besar también el cuello del hombre, me sentí enfebrecido. Intenté incorporarme, pero mis movimientos eran lentos y torpes. Así que tuve que intentarlo una segunda vez, que resultó tan ineficaz como la primera.

- Mierda – murmuré, respirando agitadamente, víctima del enfado y del licor.

Una de las mujeres giró su cabeza y fijó la mirada en mí. A pesar de la penumbra que entregaban los candelabros, pude notar su mirada intensa, casi animal puesta sobre mí, como si yo fuera la presa y ella el depredador. Se removió para venir hacia mí. Su boca bordeada de vino, ¿o era sangre? La pregunta quedó revoloteando en mi cabeza, mientras la veía acercarse lentamente, como una pantera que acecha.

En ese momento Francesca reparó en mí, y como si se tratara de un felino en celo, se apresuró a detener a la otra mujer, que la miró con sus ojos salvajes llenos de agresividad, un agresividad que Francesca debió responder del mismo modo, ya que la otra mujer retrocedió un paso, con el contoneo cansino de una serpiente reptando, retrocediendo hasta llegar al lecho, sin dar la espalda a Francesca en ningún momento, ni ésta a ella.

Cuando finalmente la otra mujer, se había entregado nuevamente a su labor, Francesca se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos felinos estaban enmarcados por la fiereza con la que debió enfrentar a la mujer, y en su boca se ribeteaba el licor o la sangre. Se arrodilló frente a mí con una expresión poco amable.

- ¿Has bebido? – me preguntó con preocupación.

Yo sólo podía pensar en su boca, manchada con otra sangre. Así que ve acerqué a ella sin responder y le lamí los labios, no me importaba llevarme la sangre de ese hombre, sólo me importaba que ella no la tuviera.

Francesca se movió ligeramente hacía atrás y me miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual, podía notar en ellos su perplejidad, y luego la comprensión.

- No es su sangre – me dijo, con la voz algo más suave.

Ya lo había comprobado, porque aunque tuviera el ligero sabor metálico de la sangre, era dulce como el vino que había bebido, y que aún me tenía mareado. Ella miró atrás, hacía el grupo que estaba entregado a un placer extraño, que en brazos de Francesca yo había conocido.

- Oh Bill… - se lamentó - no deberías estar aquí…

A pesar del efecto del licor, pude notar la preocupación en sus ojos y en su voz. Francesca estaba dejando de ser aquella mujer perfectamente adecuada que había encontrado en un Club una noche, ahora era mía, el amor la había hecho mía.

- Te amo… - le susurré, aún con la voz adormilada, con la inocencia de un niño que no ha sufrido dolor, ni perdidas, como si aquello fuese una especie de escudo que me protegería de todo.

Francesca me miró fijamente, reflexionando, para luego suspirar cuando tomé su mano.

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí – me dijo.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, a pesar de mi mal equilibrio, y del modo torpe en que mi cuerpo respondía, podía notar que mi mente se encontraba muy clara. Salimos de ahí, y nos aventuramos por el pasillo claustrofóbico que había recorrido para llegar a ella. Cuando llegamos a la zona en la que los caminos se separaban, Francesca tomó la otra alternativa. Avanzando junto a mí por un pasillo muy mal iluminado, que nos llevó de forma casi laberíntica hasta una habitación, en la que encontramos una cama con un dosel que cubría todo el respaldo. Me ayudó a sentarme sobre ella. Y pude ver una segunda puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

- Aquí estaremos bien hasta que te repongas – me dijo mientras encendía algunas velas más.

Cuando la luz del candelabro le iluminó el rostro, pude ver que las marcas de las ojeras y el tono demacrado de su piel se habían ido, no parecía cansada ni enferma, era como si algo en este lugar volviera a hacer de ella una mujer radiante.

Me miró, y supe que ella conocía exactamente la naturaleza de mis pensamientos, pero no me iba a responder, al menos no aún.

Se acercó hasta mí, y acarició el mechón de cabello que me caía sobre la frente, ahora mismo mi cuerpo parecía ir recobrando en algo la fuerza. Y acaricie sus muslos por encima de la tela del vestido.

- No deberías estar aquí… – insistió – este lugar sólo es para los miserables… para los heridos del alma como yo…

La caricia de sus dedos era tan frágil como el tono de sus palabras. Sostuve sus dedos con mi mano y los besé con el fervor ciego de un enamorado. Me abrazó, pegando mi mejilla a su pecho. Sentí la suavidad de su piel, y su respiración sobre mi cabello, el susurro de sus labios fue lento, amoroso, casi como una despedida.

Me miró fijamente y en sus ojos también pude verlo.

- Te contaré lo que sucede aquí… pero deber prometerme que cuando lo haga, saldrás por esa puerta y no mirarás atrás.

Quise hablar, pero me besó profundamente, un beso que me devolvía el alma, que lograba aplacar toda la angustia, que me lo daba todo de ella, un beso con el que me convertía en poseedor de un segundo, y de la vida entera, de todas las vidas en él. El dulzor de sus labios era más que el sabor de una boca, era la esencia misma del amor envuelto en el racimo de piel húmeda y su lengua. No, Francesca pretendía que me fuera de su lado. ¿Aún no comprendía que eso no lo haría jamás?

"_Me moriré besando tu loca boca fría, abrazando el racimo perdido de tu cuerpo, y buscando la luz de tus ojos cerrados. Y así cuando la tierra reciba nuestro abrazo iremos confundidos en una sola muerte a vivir para siempre la eternidad de un beso."_

Continuará…

**Estamos a puertas del final, probablemente el capítulo siguiente, así que ya se desvela el misterio…**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y aunque alguna chica me dijo por ahí, que quizás debía de poner el punto de vista de Francesca, en esta historia no ha existido, porque ella es el misterio y si lo pongo, pues no hay misterio.**

**Besitos y espero sus mensajes. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	18. Capítulo XVIII Primer Día

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Primer día**

Estábamos la banda al completo en una firma de discos que se había organizado en Los Ángeles, luego del lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo álbum. Esta noche teníamos una presentación que llevábamos preparando hacía varias semanas.

- Hola – me saludó una chica que me extendía, como las anteriores, el disco que quería que le firmara.

- Hola – respondía con una sonrisa amable.

Firmé el disco y se lo pasé a Tom, la chica se movió, dando pasó a una nueva.

- Hola.

Tom me habló entonces en su susurro que sólo yo podría oírle.

- Ese escote me gusta – apenas murmuró las palabras.

- Igual que los tres últimos – le respondí mirando el disco que estaba firmando, para sonreírle a la chica que avanzaba y saludando a la siguiente.

Tom se rió y yo con él. Era extraña la forma en que la vida parecía haber vuelto a su cause, aunque en algún momento tenía que suceder. Se me hacía difícil recordar aquel último día con Francesca, pensar en ella, recordarla e intentar convencerme que todo era parte del pasado. Dentro de un mes, se cumpliría un año desde que la conocí.

Continué firmando discos, uno tras otro pasaban, pero mi mente se había ido muy lejos de aquí, paseando por los recónditos pasajes de mi memoria, recordando a Francesca arrodillada frente a mí en aquella habitación, después de decirme que me lo contaría todo.

- No puedes pretender que me vaya Francesca – le había dicho, aún con la voz pastosa.

- Si no me lo prometes, no podré contarte nada… - me advirtió.

Podía comprenderlo, pero no podía pedirme que saliera de ahí sin ella. Era algo que simplemente no podía concebir.

- Ven conmigo… - le ofrecí.

Creo que le había abierto las puertas de mi vida, de tantas formas ya, que si existía alguna que no conocía, sólo necesitaba que me la mostrara para usarla también.

Francesca bajó la mirada un momento, permaneció en silencio acariciando mi mano.

- Hay un mundo oscuro aquí Bill… - se aventuró a contarme, a pesar de que yo no había hecho, aún, ninguna promesa – un mundo en el que tú no deberías estar…

Entonces sus ojos me miraron llenos de un profundo sentimiento.

- Entonces tú tampoco deberías estar – le dije.

Ella sonrió suavemente.

- No es tan fácil salir de aquí, una vez que entras – me advirtió – por eso he querido mantenerte alejado.

- Protegerme… - hablé.

Francesca asintió suavemente, sin dejar de mirarme. En ese momento su otra mano se posó sobre mi mejilla.

- Lo intenté… - me susurró – pero aquí estás – se encogió de hombros.

Sentía como el sopor de mi cuerpo iba remitiendo poco a poco. Ahora yo tomé su rostro entres mis manos, dejando que mis dedos se enredaran en su cabello, deleitándome con su sedosidad.

- Siempre estaré junto a ti… te has convertido en mi eternidad… - le prometí.

Al menos en ese momento, esa era mi intención. Francesca miró atrás, hacía la puerta por la que habíamos entrado. Se puso de pie y tiró de mí con premura.

- Tienes que irte – volvió a insistir, quitando el cerrojo de la segunda puerta que había visto.

La entreabrió junto en el momento en que un golpe sonó en la otra. Me miró a los ojos, acomodó el cabello que caía sobre mi frente, con tanta calma, como si pretendiera guardar en su memoria el recuerdo de mi rostro. Y me besó.

Sentí sus labios tenues, casi como un beso inmaculado, sin excesos, ni violencias. Un beso tan etéreo como un suspiro, pero tan fuerte como el sentimiento que ahora latía en mi pecho.

"_Bésame y adiós en la luz, como un jinete fantasma, estoy muriendo esta noche"_

Pegó su mejilla a la mía, y me susurró suavemente.

- Regresaré a ti…

Quise hablar, su nombre acariciaba mis labios cuando me empujó fuera de aquella habitación. Me tambaleé, ya que mis piernas aún estaban adormiladas por el licor y cuando quise volver, ella había cerrado.

- ¡Francesca! – le grité golpeando la puerta, mientras me apoyaba en ella.

Pero la puerta no se abría. Puse el oído en ella, pero no lograba escuchar nada a través de la madera sólida. Me sentí desorientado, miré a mí alrededor y pude distinguir que me encontraba en un callejón. Así que caminé hacía la única salida posible, repasando en mi mente el recorrido que habíamos hecho dentro del Club, intentando dilucidar en dónde podía encontrar la entrada.

No sé si fue la angustia de perder a Francesca, la que me ayudó a recuperarme, o simplemente que el licor que había bebido dejaba de hacer efecto. Pero lo cierto es que encontré la calle que daba al club casi de inmediato, y con Tom.

- ¡Bill! – podía notar la impaciencia en su voz. Me había dicho veinte minutos, y yo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado dentro.

- Estoy bien Tom – dije pasando junto a él, tambaleándome aún ligeramente.

- ¿No pensarás entrar ahí nuevamente? – me preguntó tras de mí.

- Tengo que sacar a Francesca de ahí – hablé sin mirarlo, con el único propósito de entrar a ese lugar y no salir hasta que Francesca viniera conmigo.

- ¡Bill!... – escuché a Tom llamándome, pero no quería darme la vuelta, sabía bien que querría detenerme - ¡Bill! – insistía.

- ¡Tengo que sacarla! – le dije, no había forma posible de detenerme. El corazón me latía desesperado, este sitio ocultaba algo que convertía a Francesca en una dependiente.

Entonces Tom me gritó desde cierta distancia, con tanta fuerza, que era imposible no oírlo. Y sus palabras entraron en mi mente como una realidad inconcebible.

- ¡Se ha ido!

Me di la vuelta y lo miré. Comencé a negar cada vez con más fuerza, a medida que comprendía lo que decía.

- ¿Dónde ha ido? – pregunté, caminando hacía Tom. Él pareció encogerse de hombros, como si no pudiera dar una respuesta - ¿No lo sabes? – Continué preguntando, culpándolo de no tener una respuesta - ¿iba sola?

- Con un hombre – respondió secamente.

Debía ser aquel hombre. No me había detenido a pensarlo antes, pero quizás ese hombre era aquel amor que tanto había dañado a Francesca.

- ¿Dónde ha ido? – volví a preguntar, mi hermano no tenía respuesta.

me llevé las manos a la cabeza, intentando con poco éxito, controlar mi cólera.

- ¿Cómo permitiste que se fuera? – le reclamé.

Tom me miró enfadado.

- Eres tú quien me preocupa, no ella – respondió categórico.

Y aunque ahora mismo yo respiraba agitadamente, y me sentía furioso con él, no podía culparle. Todo con Francesca era extraño. Miré nuevamente la luz del Club Eternidad, y a pesar de que Tom me había dicho que Francesca no estaba ahí, no pude evitar que el estómago se me apretara cuando la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que algunas de las personas que estaban en el lugar, salieran. Incluso el hombre aquel, que estaba en la habitación con Francesca y las otras mujeres. Se apoyó en la pared, como si se sintiera débil. Me miró, y comprendí que el efecto de aquel vino seguía en él.

La luz de la farola de la entrada se apagó entonces, aunque en ese momento no sabía que no volvería a encenderse en este mismo lugar nunca más.

Al día siguiente volvimos, esta vez nos acompañaban nuestros guardaespaldas. La noche anterior había tenido que obligarme a hacer primar la coherencia, Tom y yo estábamos demasiado nerviosos como para actuar con cautela. Pero ya no encontramos nada, y aunque entramos al sitio, con la esperanza, vaga quizás, de encontrar a Francesca como había hecho la vez anterior. Ella no estaba. Nuevamente había desaparecido aquel Club, y con él… mi corazón.

Reponerme había sido difícil. Creo que no había entendido lo complicado que podía ser para un adicto, liberarse de su adicción, y para mí Francesca había sido algo muy parecido a una. La forma en que extrañaba su cuerpo por las noches, la cantidad de veces que soñé con ella, hasta llegar a sentir el tacto de sus dedos sobre mi rostro. Por semanas intenté encontrar el Club Eternidad, pero era imposible recorrer el país completo.

Creo que caí, incluso, en una especie de depresión. Tom fue paciente, mucho más paciente de lo que debería en realidad, considerando que me merecía el estado en el que encontraba.

- Hola… - me saludo una chica alegremente, extendiendo un disco hacía mí, y una carta.

- Gracias – la miré y le sonreí.

En realidad creo que la sonrisa era permanente. Las chicas que venían hasta aquí, con la ilusión brillando en los ojos, una sonrisa tan fresca y amable, además de regalos. Era algo gratificante y por lo que valía la pena continuar luchando.

Muchas noches me quedé despierto, repasando los hechos, intentando comprender quién o qué era Francesca. No podía una persona, que decía amarte, desaparecer de esa manera. Muchas noches me quedé masticando las incoherencias de nuestra relación, fumando un cigarrillo en el umbral de la ventana de mi habitación, mirando al jardín y esperando. Muy en el fondo seguían sonando las últimas palabras de Francesca en mi oído, como si ella se hubiese asegurado de dejarlas grabadas en mi memoria.

"Regresaré a ti…"

Pero la espera era tan dolorosa.

- Hola – saludo un chico que me extendía un disco.

Levanté la mirada, sonreí y le respondí.

Muchas veces deseé que aquella noche de Halloween jamás hubiera llegado, o quizás simplemente, que Tom y yo nos hubiésemos quedado en casa, con algún video juego que nos aburriría luego de un par de horas. Probablemente mi vida no sería muy diferente a ahora, pero no habría en mi corazón, diariamente, el espacio vacío de un beso.

Recibí un nuevo disco para firmar, con una nota. Habitualmente las fans nos entregaban números de teléfono, direcciones de e-mail, incluso la dirección del sitio en el que vivían. Pero esta nota parecía diferente, lo supe por el nudo que se me hizo en el estómago, y la forma en que el corazón me golpeo el pecho.

"He regresado a ti"

Levanté la mirada de inmediato. La sonrisa que hasta ese momento había mantenido se borró de mi boca. Y pude sentir como me temblaban las manos.

Ahí estaba Francesca, de pie frente a mí. El cabello suelto, sujeto con una trenza que le cruzaba la coronilla como si se tratara de un cintillo. Creo que si de noche me parecía hermosa, con la luz del día era maravillosa.

Pestañeé para evitar que las lagrimas se me acumularan en los ojos, y aunque todo lo que quería era abrazarla, me contuve. Y ella habló, con aquella suave, aterciopelada y dulce voz que recordaba en mis noches más tormentosas.

- ¿Aún me esperas?

Me preguntó, y quise gritar que sí. Pero las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta.

- Hay que avanzar – escuché la voz de uno de los encargados, que se acercó a Francesca para indicarle que continuara.

Yo le pasé el disco sin firmar a Tom, que debía de estar tan estupefacto como yo, porque tampoco lo firmó. Se lo entregó a Georg, que lo firmó sin problema, y no fue hasta que el disco llegó a Gustav, que éste dijo algo.

- Faltan sus firmas – nos habló desde el final de la mesa.

Yo continuaba firmando, intentando responder los saludos y sonreír cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo. Francesca llegó al final de la larga mesa y comenzó a perderse de mi vista, miré rápidamente en la otra dirección, comprobando que aún nos faltaban muchas personas a las que firmar. Le hice un gesto a Gerard, quién al parecer, también había reconocido a Francesca, y fue tras de ella.

Creo que no había tenido una firma de discos tan larga como esta. Parecía que jamás iba a terminar. Cuando salimos de ahí, y me refugié dentro del coche, con sus vidrios oscuros, la vi sentada esperándome. Me quedé ahí, a centímetros de ella sin atreverme a tocarla por miedo a que evaporara como en mis sueños. Ella se mordió el labio, mirándome fijamente. La expresión de sus ojos había cambiado, aunque era la misma en realidad. Podría decir, que parecía haber abandonado aquella incisiva y desconfiada mirada, que parecía protegerla de todo a su alrededor. Finalmente soltó su labio, que brilló ligeramente por la humedad, y se atrevió a hablar, con un susurro lento y suave como los que recordaba.

- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo…- dijo - sé que debí explicarte…

La interrumpí. Porque no me importaba que me aclarara nada, lo esencial, que está en la belleza del sentimientos que compartimos, y que en realidad es lo que importa, no necesitaba obtener todas las respuesta, el amor es una respuesta en sí mismo, que no quiero explicarme, ni condicionar. Cuando llega, lo único sensato, es recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Sí, la interrumpí. Porque al tenerla junto a mí, convirtió a aquellos meses que parecieron siglos, en un solo día.

- Te sigo esperando… - le dije, extendiendo mi mano por encima del espacio que había en el asiento del coche, entre ella y yo.

Francesca movió su mano, que por primera vez vi temblar. Y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por debajo de los míos. El roce tibio de su piel, me estremeció, como si aquella fuese una caricia potente e intima.

- ¿Te quedarás? – le pregunté.

Sus ojos que habían estado observando nuestras manos tocarse, me miraron directamente. Y entonces me susurró.

- Te has convertido en mi eternidad…

Y nuestros dedos se cerraron, creando con ese gesto la promesa.

Ahora puedo decirte, a ti que estás leyendo, que no siempre podemos forjarnos una vida exenta de dolor, lo importante no está en no tener heridas, está en poder curarlas, y el amor es el bálsamo capaz de convertir en bellas, las cicatrices más profundas. Ahora que ya sabes, que lo eterno puede durar una vida, o un segundo, busca tu propia eternidad.

**Fin**

**Aquí les dejo el final de una historia que aunque pueda parecer que no dejo todo claro, sí lo hizo. El amor era el centro y lo que nos movió. ¿Qué más necesitamos?**

**Espero que esta historia les haya gustado, sé que ha sido un poco extraña, a veces lujuriosa, romántica, misteriosa, hasta sus puntitos de humor tuvo… y unos celos horribles por parte de la escritora, que hay que ver que intento ser profesional, porque hay cosas que no querría leer, sin embargo las escribo. **

**Me encantaría verlas en la siguiente historia, que no tendrá los tintes de fantasía que tiene esta, será más como lo que podría pasarnos a cualquiera.**

**Besos y hasta la siguiente.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
